De courage et de force
by miradora
Summary: Lui est un mangemort repenti et espion. Elle est une sang pur assez ouverte d'esprit. Il est froid, distant et amer. Elle est sensible mais malicieuse et semble cacher un lourd secret de famille. Ils s'aiment mais mènent une double vie chacun de leurs côtés. Dans les temps qui courent, est-ce judicieux de se dévoiler entièrement sous risque de tout perdre ?
1. Présentation

Dumbledore est toujours vivant et n'est en rien malade au contraire

Il n'y a aucune relation autre que prof / élève dans ce chapitre au cas où vous vous demandez

Vous aurez aussi que plusieurs éléments seront changés car je ne me base pas du tout sur les romans de JK Rowling.

Présentation:

Je me retournais de l'autre côté du lit en soupirant, incapable de me rendormir. Encore ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar. Résignée à ne plus me rendormir, je me tirais de mon lit pour me rendre à la salle de bain afin de me rafraîchir le visage d'eau fraîche. Ça me remettra les idées en place. Une fois fait, je restais quelques secondes immobile devant le miroir et observais ce misérable reflet de moi-même.

Mes cheveux noirs corbeaux, bouclés et mi-longs dus à mes origines. Oui, ma mère était d'origine afro-américaine mais vivait à Londres et mon paternel, lui est un métisse, d'origine américaine et congolaise donnant naissance à cette crinière d'apparence désordonnée dû à mon manque de sommeil chronique.

Cette insomnie avait fait des dégâts sur mon teint caramel dont j'avais coutume d'être fière en observant les filles de mon dortoir se bronzer à l'aide de sorts en tous genres pour espérer avoir le même résultat que moi. Je croisais mon regard marron clair souligné de cerne mais décidais de ne pas trop m'attarder sur cela. Mes yeux glissèrent donc sur mon nez droit, ma bouche pulpeuse et mes dents du bonheur.

Enfin, je regardais les altérations faites à mon pauvre corps, il était vrai que j'étais un peu plus corpulente que les filles cette école mais en même temps, elles faisaient presque toutes en sorte d'être fines. Je n'étais pas tout de même obèse mais j'avais quelques petites rondeurs, des fesses un peu trop rebondies et une poitrine de taille moyenne. Je me trouvais belle. Voilà tout.

Je commençais à me préparer pour cette journée qui semblait déjà interminable, ça n'était pas tous les jours que je pouvais profiter de la douche autant de temps pendant que les filles dormaient encore!

Pendent que l'eau ruisselait sur ma peau je me remémorais cet effroyable cauchemar. Je m'installais dans la baignoire remplie d'eau presque fraîche qui d'habitude aurait été brûlante due à ma frilosité excessive. Mais j'avais besoin de me réveiller de peur de m'endormir d'aise et de retomber dans ce rêve angoissant.

J'essayais de me décontracter mais en vain. Ce cauchemar me hantait sur dirait. Je fermais les yeux et aussitôt ces flashs me reviennent.

 _Je parcourais les cachots sombres de Poudlard, frissonnante de froid, vêtue seulement d'une chemise de nuit. Je marchais avec assurance et enthousiasme jusqu'à la salle de cour de potion où le professeur Rogue m'attendait._ _Je toquais et entrais sans attendre de réponse. Je le vis assis derrière son bureau griffonnant sur ce que je devinais être des copies d'élèves._ _J'avançais doucement vers son bureau pour rester plantée devant celui-ci en attendant une réaction de sa part._ _Au bout d'un certain temps, il dénia enfin poser son regard intransigeant sur ma personne, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds sans vergogne._

 _Vu qu'il ne semblait pas se gêner pour se rincer l'œil, j'en fis naturellement de même en analysant chaque parcelle de son corps ou du moins ce que je pouvais voir vu que ce fichu bureau me barrait la vue._ _Le fait qu'il ne portait pas son éternelle cape noir me permettais tout de même d'imaginer sa musculature à travers sa chemise sombre._

 _Je déplaçais mon regard sur son visage pour l'observer mais je croisais accidentellement son regard soudainement devenu enjôleur. Euh. D'accord._ _Je tentais de lui dissimuler ma surprise ainsi que ma joie de me savoir voulu par cet homme si charismatique et feins l'indifférence tout en soutenant ses yeux onyx qui semblaient brûler de désir non contenu pour moi._

 _Pour moi._

 _C'est là que je comprenais vraiment ce qu'il était en était de la situation: j'étais dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Personne ne savait que nous étions ici, que tous les deux._

 _C'était comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées car un mince et malicieux sourire prit place alors sur ses lèvres tentantes qui semblaient si douces._ _Peut-être qu'il serait temps de vérifier, non?_

 _Un sourire coquin se fraya un chemin sur les miennes tandis que j'avançais d'une lenteur aussi épouvantable pour lui que pour moi je devinais à cause de son froncement de sourcils. Mais je préférais continuer à cette cadence là pour faire durer le moment et me faire désirer. Arrivée derrière son bureau, il reculait dans sa chaise et je profitais de l'espace entre sa chaise et son bureau pour me mettre sur lui à califourchon. Tout cela en soutenant son regarde de braise._

 _À peine m'étais-je assis que ses mains vinrent empoigner mes cheveux ondulés d'une poigne de fer pour rapprocher mon visage du sien et m'embrasser d'une telle façon qui me fit perdre mes moyens. Instantanément, mon corps s'enflammait et je ne pouvais rester en place._

 _Sans mettre fin au baiser, je me rapprochais le plus possible de son corps brûlant comme si j'espérais que nous fusionnions._ _Je me rendais tout de suite compte de son sexe en érection sous le mien. J'entreprenais alors de poser mes mains sur le dos de sa chaise et entamais un déhanchement des plus rigoureux sur cette bosse qui semblait sur le point d'éclater la fermeture de son pantalon._ _Le professeur Rogue grognait dans ma bouche puis délaissait ma chevelure pour agripper très fermement mes fesses pleines pour intensifier la rencontre. Je gémissais bruyamment à la sensation de ses grandes et rocailleuses mains qui claquèrent fortement mon fessier. Mon désir s'intensifia et je me découvris un plaisir à être traité de cette manière._

 _Il quittait soudainement mes lèvres meurtries suite à ses acharnements sur celles-ci, baissait sa tête dans mon cou pour le mordiller légèrement._ _Ses mains glissèrent sur mes cuisses puis firent doucement remonter ma nuisette jusqu'à me l'enlever. N'ayant pas d'autre sous vêtement que ma petite culotte en coton, il plongeait sa tête dans ma poitrine tout en me soulevant pour venir me poser sur son bureau avec délicatesse. Cet homme pouvait passer du chaud au froid en un instant._ _Il pressait sa main contre mon épaule pour me faire coucher doucement et déposait un baiser sonore entre mes seins. Ma respiration s'accéléra quand il prit en bouche mon téton en le mordillant et le suçotant comme pas possible._ _Je voulais plus, je voulais sentir sur la peau contre la mienne._

\- - _Severus…_

 _Soudain il devenait d'un coup brutal en mordant mes seins. Je sursautais en poussant un cri de douleur face à cette violence imprévisible et tentais de me redresser pour mettre fin à cet ébat immédiatement._

\- - _Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous croyez f-._

 _Il relevait son visage vers moi et me prenait par la gorge pour me replacer avec force sur son bureau. Ma tête heurtait violemment le bois. Je commençais alors à paniquer, il appuyait vraiment fort et l'air commençait à me manquer. Malgré toute la force que je mettais pour retirer sa main de ma gorge, rien n'y faisait. Il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre._

 _Il prenait la parole d'une voix roque et terrifiante:_

\- - _Croyez-le ou non mais cela n'a rien de personnel. Je me dois juste d'obéir au Maître._

 _Mes forces me quittaient et je ne pouvais rien voir d'autre que cette lumière aveuglante…._

Je sursautais, revenue à la réalité. Severus ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par moi et était encore moins un meurtrier. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi dès que mes yeux se fermaient, ces images surgissaient!

Enfin j'avais quand même une petite idée.

Une toute petite.

Tellement petite du genre: le soir dernier, j'arpentais les couloirs du château seule et à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. Camilla, la seule et unique personne qui a su m'accepter telle que j'étais, c'est-à-dire colérique, chiante, immature et j'en passe, est malheureusement en compagnie de son cher et tendre William Lockart. Oui, j'aurai pu passer mon temps à l'emmerder mais agacer Camilla avait parfois des conséquences à très long terme. Et j'ai sentis que ce jour-là n'était pas le bon moment pour la faire sortir de ses gants. Ce fut donc un peu hilare que je sortais de la salle commune sous les insultes des deux tourtereaux. Pourtant je leur avais juste souhaité une bonne partie de jambes en l'air en pleine salle commune, qui est bien sûr truffée de monde à cette heure-ci.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et se refermant dans le couloir. J'aperçevais la silhouette du professeur Rogue disparaître au coin d'un autre couloir. Il est donc sorti du bureau du directeur. Qu'avaient-ils à se dire à presque 11h du soir?

Piquée d'une curiosité, je me mettais à le suivre aussi discrètement que possible. Après tout, je n'avais que ça à faire. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas me faire repérer en mettant une longue marge entre lui et moi. Après une marche qui semblais durer une éternité, je distinguais la silhouette se retournant comme s'il avait perçu ma présence. Après vérification il disparut par les portes d'entrée du château.

Ma curiosité s'amplifiais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le suivre car cela devenait vraiment intéressant. Il ne voulait à mon avis pas être suivi. J'attendais un peu avant de sortir à mon tour dans le parc. J'eus beaucoup de mal à le repérer avec cette obscurité mais en étant méticuleuse, je pouvais l'apercevoir rentrant dans la forêt interdite. En constatant cela, j'eus un temps d'arrêt. C'était quand même dangereux le soir et puis il s'agissait là d'une curiosité mal placée. Mais c'était Severus, merde. Je ne pouvais pas rater ça.

Je m'élançais à mon tour dans cette forêt sombre et terrifiante regorgeant de bêtes inconnues que je ne souhaitais en aucun cas rencontrer ce soir justement. Ni jamais. Après quelques arbres sillonnés silencieusement je concluais que j'avais perdu la trace de Severus. Je fulminais intérieurement. Je me retournais pour rentrer, résignée, mais me rendais compte que les alentours se ressemblaient furieusement. C'était fini pour moi. Je reprenais donc ma marche en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible car je ne voulais surtout pas qu'une créature peu recommandable vienne à ma rencontre. Je marchais toujours désespérément et en ayant l'impression de m'enfoncer encore plus dans cette forêt détestable quand j'entendais des éclats de voix provenant de ma droite. Cette fois ci je ne prenais pas 100 ans pour aller à leurs rencontres. Je me fichais bien de qui ils pouvaient être tant qu'ils me ramenaient au château saine et sauve. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais ceux, leurs voix devinrent bien distinctes. C'était deux hommes. Et l'un était était mon mystérieux professeur de potion.

\- - Un peu moins fort, Lucius.

J'étais sur le point de signaler ma présence quand je fus prix au dépourvu par les dires de ce Lucius :

\- - Severus, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que le maître projette de faire durant cette soirée! Tu sais donc ce que cela signifie pour toi - Sa voix devint plus moqueuse - C'est aussi ta chance de trouver une chaussure à ton pied et ainsi de démontrer que tu n'es pas impuissant.

\- - La ferme Lucius. Cesse donc de babiller, la raison de cette rencontre étant accomplie, je désire me rendre à mes appartements.

\- - Mais bien sûr. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Le maître prévoit sans doute une descente vers ces sangs de bourbes.

Puis un craquement semblable au bruit d'un transplanage parvenait à mes oreilles.

\- - Qui que ce soit, sortez de là! Vous ne voudriez pas rendre l'âme par un de mes Avada Kedavra, je présume.

Il parlait à moi?

… Mon pouls s'accéléra tout d'un coup. Bien sûr qu'il parlait à moi!

… Oh non, il parlait vraiment à moi!

\- - Bien. Puisque c'est ainsi…

\- - NON ATTENDEZ! -Le coupais-je

Je m'avancais vers lui en vitesse, sortant de l'ombre.

-… Mlle Jackson. Dit-il d'une voix plate.

\- - Oui, c'est moi.

\- -…

\- - Euh… Ça vous dit de rentrer?

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je fus empoignée et jetée contre l'arbre derrière moi.

\- - Pourquoi me suiviez-vous?

\- - MAIS LÂCHEZ MOI, DE QUEL DROIT V-

Il m'empêchait de parler plus longtemps et chuchotait à mon oreille.

\- - Fermez-là, idiote ou je vous jure de vous laisser périr ici. Et vu les signaux que votre sale bouche à émise, votre mort sera rapide.

\- - Vous m'insultez encore une fois d'idiote, et c'est _votre_ saleté de bouche que je casserai volontiers.

Oh merde. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrive à me taire des fois… Il me regardait fixement, surpris. Nous restions immobiles jusqu'à ce que nous entendions des bruits bizarres aux alentours. Il me prit alors par le bras et m'entraînait de force avec lui. Je décidais de laisser faire étant donné qu'il était le seul à connaître le chemin. Au bout d'un quart d'heure tout ou plus, nous sortions de la forêt. Aussitôt, je me détachais de lui d'une violence semblable à la sienne quand il m'avait empoigné. Je le regardais avec tout le mépris possible puis continuais mon chemin en faisant fi d'ignorer en présence derrière moi. Et bien «fi» car il était impossible pour moi d'ignorer sa présence bien sûr. Mais je ne voulais pas lui donner trop d'importance, son comportement envers ma charmante personne m'exaspérait. Nous arrivâmes enfin au château. Nous marchions toujours rapidement et en silence. Il ne manquait plus que l'on nous aperçoive tous les deux.

Nous étions proches de la salle commune quand il m'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau. Oh naaaan.

\- - Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas vous en aller sans que nous ayons clarifié certains points?

\- - Que voulez-vous dire par là?

Il ouvrait la porte et me faisait signe d'entrer. Je le regardais un instant, suspicieuse, avant d'entrer. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais à sa merci. Avec mon sort de magie noir qui est d'abord similaire à _Salveo maleficia_ (qui est un sort utilisé pour repousser les maléfices) mais qui inflige en plus de terribles douleurs physiques physiques mentales, je ne voudrais pas abîmer mon petit Severus. Enfin voyons la suite, je suis presque sûr que cette discussion ne nous mènera pas à ce stade-là!

Un seul coup d'œil me suffit pour analyseur son bureau. A première vue, aucun objet personnel, tout est bien ranger, tout semblait bien classé. Un fou maniaque, voilà ce qu'il est. Mais cette déduction ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça. J'allais m'avachir sur un des fauteuils déposés au centre de la pièce et attendais qu'il fasse de même mais il ne vint pas tout de suite. Je le vis alors s'approcher d'une armoire pour sortir une bouteille d'alcool et un verre avant de prendre place en face de moi. Je regardais se servir et boire son verre d'une traite.

\- - Bon vous m'avez fait entrer pour vous regarder vous saouler? Parce que si c'est cela, autant m'offre un verre.

\- - Assez! Pauvre ignorante… Qu'avez-vous vu? Entendu? Dites-moi tout avant que je ne le découvre par moi-même. - Me demandait -il, fulminant.

\- - Pas besoin de me menacer! -Je me levais et allais à la fenêtre- Avez-vous toujours été si hostile ? - lui demandais-je sur le ton de la conversation.

\- - Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, petite sotte, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. Je vous repose donc la question une dernière fois -il se levait pour se poster juste derrière moi- qu'avez-vous vu et entendu dans cette forêt ?

Dieu que je détestais être menacée de la sorte! Les personnes ayant eu cette folie ne l'ont plus plus jamais fait bon sang, pourquoi faut-il que cela tombe sur Severus? La vie est vraiment injuste envers moi! Je prenais une profonde respiration afin de me calmer.

\- - Ne vous en faites pas, je ne gagne rien à vous dénoncer au contraire.

\- - Vous n'-

\- Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir.

En disant cela, je me suis retourné pour lui faire face et lui montrer que mon jeu était terminé, que ma patience avait des limites.

\- - Pour conclure cette discussion, cher mangemort, -il semblais tressaillir à cette appellation - je vous conseille de ne surtout rien tenter sur moi, ce serait vraiment fâcheux pour moi si vous deviez, hum comment dire, mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je vais donc m'en aller et demain nous oublierons tous. Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez compris car il est plus qu'évident que vous n'êtes en rien idiot et inculte au sujet de notre communauté. Vous savez donc que les Jackson ne sont pas connus pour être des saints. Sur ce, bonne nuit, _professeur_ .

Je le contournais pour mettre mes paroles en exécution mais quand j'tétais sur le point de sortir, je ne pouvais contenir ces paroles.

\- - Oh! J'oubliais! Plus jamais d'insultes à mon égard, s'il vous plait, cela est un peu blessant. - ajoutais-je ironiquement

Puis je sortais pour me diriger vers mon dortoir. Malgré l'heure tardive, la salle commune était encore assez vivante. Rien qui ne soit anormal. Quand je fus entrée dans le dortoir, certaines filles ne dormaient pas, dont Camilla, mais aussitôt que leurs égards se posèrent sur moi, elles retournèrent à leurs activités.

Oui, chez nous c'était comme ça, on s'en fichait.

Je faisais vite fait ma toilette tout en repensant à cet épisode de dingue que fus ma soirée. Je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir corrigé. Mais je regrettais qu'il ait été si insolent. Une fois ma toilette terminée, je partais me glisser dans mon lit, fatiguée de toutes ces péripéties.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis s'il vous plait. C'est ma première fanfiction.


	2. Découvertes

Aujourd'hui allait être un mauvais jour, je le sentais dans mes tripes.

Nous avions déjà commencé avec deux heures de métamorphose en compagnie des Poufsouffles - pas que leur présence me dérangeait, tant qu'ils ne m'adressaient pas la parole tout allait bien, mais le professeur McGonnagal et moi avions eu plusieurs accroches dans le passé. - et maintenant il nous reste deux heures de potion avec les Gryffondors.

Nous étions d'ailleurs devant la salle de cour à attendre l'arrivée du professeur et à observer l'altercation entre Malfoy Junior et Harry Potter, pour ne pas changer.

\- - Je refuse d'être lorgné par un sang-mêlé, un traître à son sang et sa sang de bourbe! Si vos parents ne vous ont pas appris à respecter les êtres supérieurs, il va falloir vous l'apprendre!

Je vis du coin de l'œil le rouquin sortir sa baguette en vitesse et lancer un _Bloclang_ qui atterrit «malheureusement» sur la pimbêche de Parkinson. C'était bien. Mais le sort lancé ne la ridiculisait pas tant que ça alors autant en rajouter une couche, non? Par la simple pensée et en me concentrant un minimum, je fis un _Levicorpus_ . Et voilà le travail. Tout le monde rigolait, surtout les Serpentards en fait. J'esquissais moi-même un petit sourire en coin. Elle faisait partie des rares personnes ayant su attirer mon intérêt. Négativement parlant. La plaisanterie fut de courte durée. Une voix tranchante nous interrompant. Je la reconnaissait entre mille.

\- - Très bien. Qui est celui ou celle qui veut récolter le plus de retenues cette année?

\- -… (on entendait une mouche voler)

Il annulait les sorts jetés sur Parkinson d'un mouvement de baguette, et semblait attendre une réponse. Et c'est Malfoy junior qui se fit un plaisir de satisfaire Severus.

\- - C'est Weasley Monsieur. Il a agressé Pansy devant nous tous.

Je pensais que nous avions tous remarqués les oreilles rougies de ce dernier. Il bredouillait quelques explications, rien qui ne soit compréhensible. Il n'y avait pas plus crédible que lui.

\- - Bien. Entrez tous, sauf vous Mr Weasley.- imposait-il d'un ton cassant

Le professeur ouvrait la porte et nous sommes tous entrer. Une fois installée tout au fond, je vis le rouquin entrer cinq minutes après, fulminant avec Severus sur ses talons. Le pauvre. Etre accusé à tort. Mais techniquement parlant, il avait contribué à son attaque. C'est lui qui avait allumé la mèche d'ailleurs.

Le cours commencait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme d'habitude, avec une potion quelconque à faire et quelques instructions sur le tableau. Heureusement que Camilla adorait les potions car elle était mon binôme et je suis vraiment trop paresseuse quand il s'agit des cours. Je préfèrais vaquer à mon activité préférée dans ce cours: mater Severus. Mais je faisais néanmoins semblant de l'aider, il me fallait un minimum de crédibilité quand même.

Nous nous mettions donc au travail, mais je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas aujourd'hui. A chaque fois que je levais les yeux vers Sevichou, je croisais son regard froid. Serait-ce par rapport à notre confrontation il y a quelques semaines ? Avant c'était à peine s'il s'apercevait de ma présence. Honte à moi, je sais. Mais pour ma défense, mon but premier ou plutôt celui de mon père était que je me fende dans la masse d'élève et de ne pas me faire remarquer, alors cet intérêt presque soudain pourrait être problématique. Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par Camilla.

\- - S'il te plait, peux-tu au moins aller chercher les ingrédients au bureau du prof?

\- - Hum… non l'idée ne me plait pas trop tu vois. Attends deux secondes.

Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer… Une minute après, lesdits ingrédients se retrouvaient sur notre table. Camilla me regardait comme si elle découvrait une autre facette de moi, l'étonnement se lit sur son visage. Elle a toujours été incapable de masquer ses émotions, cette fille.

\- - Oh, arrête, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas pour moi. - lui murmurais-je.

\- - Mais ! Mais... en cour en plus?! Tu es malade! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il serait mieux de ne pas utiliser _ça_ au château?

\- - C'est trois fois rien, ne t'en fais pas. Me suis-je déjà faite repérée?

\- - Non mais tu-

\- - Alors voilà!

Elle se remettait au travail en secouant la tête, l'aire dépassée. Le reste de la première heure se passait dans le silence. J'essayais de ne pas regarder notre professeur et elle, de réparer mes erreurs. Nous avions bientôt terminé notre potion quand je vois du coin de l'œil, le professeur se diriger au fond de la salle. Vers nous, en faite. Je fis comme si je n'avais pas remarqué et continuais de tourner la potion.

\- - Eh tourne plus doucement, Bekah! Oh non, t'en mets partout là!

\- - Chut, tais-toi. - lui chuchotais-je

\- - Non, je ne crois pas! J'ai passé presque deux heures à préparer alors il n'est pas question que tu gâches tout, t'as compris? - me répliquait-elle durement.

Elle m'arrachait la louche des mains et tournait à son rythme. Je me mettais alors à bouder dans mon coin. Et c'est là que je remarquais que le professeur Rogue s'est arrêté à notre niveau.

\- - Mlle McQueen, puis-je savoir comment avez-vous pu vous procurer les ingrédients?

\- -… Je… euh, je ne suis pas aller chercher le professeur.

\- - Oui, je le sais. Votre rôle a toujours été de préparer les potions et votre camarade ignorante, de vous observer. Mais ma question reste la même, évitez de tourner autour du pot.

\- -…

Oups. Elle me regardait alors impuissante. Je décidais d'intervenir.

\- - Je suis allée les chercher, professeur.

\- - J'en doute fort, Miss Jackson.

\- - Je vous demande pardon? Je vous assure que les ingrédients dans la potion sont bien ceux que vous avez mis à notre disposition, professeur. - lui répondais-je le plus posément possible.

Mon deuxième prénom est mensonge. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, impassible. Lui non plus, ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la lutte. Mais une explosion se fit entendre. C'était encore ce Gryffondors qui avait fait exploser sa potion. Quand je le voyais, je me disais que je n'étais pas la plus nulle dans cette matière, ça me rassurait.

Le professeur s'en allait vers lui en lâchant ses remarques méprisantes. La fin du cour se terminait sans autre encombre. Nous étions presque tous sortis quand:

\- - Mlle Jackson.

Je me tournais vers lui en retenant mon souffle.

\- - Approchez, j'ai à vous dire deux mots.

Bordel. Je me mettais en face de son bureau et attendais qu'il parle. Je me rappelais alors de mon cauchemar.

\- - Voyez-vous, j'ai à disposition une fiche ensorcelée qui indique si les élèves se sont bien procurés les ingrédients nécessaires pour une potion afin de savoir exactement où est ce qu'ils sont arrêtés. Cette fiche démontre que vous êtes servie des ingrédients. Mais étant de nature vigilante, je prends soin d'observer les allées et venues de mes élèves. Et ni vous ni votre binôme ne vous êtes levées.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, je sentais mon corps se tendre comme jamais. J'aurais dû écouter Camilla. Il marquait un temps d'arrêt puis repris.

\- - Comment vous êtes-vous procurer ces ingrédients, Miss ?

J'évitais son regard et me mettais à analyser les petites fioles que nous avions tous posés sur son bureau. Il se levait de son siège et contournait le bureau pour se mettre devant moi, tentant par sa taille imposante de se rendre encore plus intimidant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- - Regardez-moi.

Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi mon cœur battait-il si vite?! La situation se compliquait, j'allais devoir trouver une échappatoire. Je fermais les yeux, inspirais un grand coup et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

\- - Ecoutez Monsieur Rogue, pour commencer, je sais que je n'ai pas fait bonne impression. Surtout par rapport à l'autre jour… (il me regardait totalement indifférent) Euh… mais il faut que vous sachiez que vous suivre n'était pas pas prémédité. Je ne saurais excuser mon comportement mais je sentais que je devais vous suivre. Et cela serait hypocrite de ma part de vous demander pardon. Maintenant, concernant votre question précédente, je maintiens ma version.

Je risquais beaucoup trop avec cet incident. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner dans la cage que mes parents ont confectionné spécialement pour moi donc je nierai tout en bloc même si les faits sont bien réels. Je tenais son regard pour bien lui montrer ma détermination.

\- - Si vous auriez utilisé un quelconque sort avec votre baguette, croyez-moi, je l'aurai vu. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen vous vous êtes procurée ces ingrédients mais soyez en sûre, je le découvrirai. Pour commencer, vous aurez deux heures de retenues chaque jour à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je vous attendrai à 20 heures ici même.

Je fronçais les sourcils en désapprobation totale avec ses méthodes disproportionnées. Enfin, j'ai juste fais de la magie sans baguette !

\- -… Puis-je m'en aller?

Il retournait derrière son bureau bureau puis me fit signe de partir d'un geste méprisant de la main. Je ravalais ma fierté et sortais au plus vite. Devant la salle se trouvait Camilla. Elle s'avancait vers moi à toute vitesse, morte d'inquiétude.

\- - Alors alors?!

\- - Tout Va Bien. J'ai juste récolté des heures de retenues. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai faim, allons-y. - lui répondais-je en voulant changer de sujet.

Je me mettais en route pour la grande salle pour satisfaire mon appétit de loup, ignorant ses questions.

Le repas se passait normalement, avec Malfoy junior qui vantait ses prouesses sportives et ses conquêtes. Les filles buvant toutes ses paroles et les garçons mourant de jalousie. Dire qu'il me craignait serait un euphémisme. Il s'était littéralement fait pipi dessus en 4e année quand je lui avais présenté Duchesse, mon python royal. Depuis, lui et sa bande osent à peine m'adresser la parole. Il n'avait pas qu'à me harceler pour sortir avec moi, de toute façon le problème était réglé. Même si cela m'a valu le renvoi de Duchesse au manoir familial.

Mais quand j'y pense, je n'ai pas refusé de sortir avec lui parce qu'il était laid, loin de là il est assez beau garçon. Surtout comparé à Severus. J'ai d'abord refuser parce que cela allait trop attirer l'attention sur moi. A cette époque, je ne maîtrisais pas aussi bien mes pouvoirs, j'étais en pleine crise d'adolescence et j'avais beaucoup de mal à contrôler mes émotions.

La deuxième raison de mon refus est que ce genre de personne m'irrite au plus haut point. Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais du peu qu'il me montre, tout en lui m'insupporte. Il a l'aire d'être une personne qui n'a jamais connu de situations difficiles, avec l'aristocratie dans le sang, né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche. Le moindre de ses caprices étant réalisé et personne ne semble voir au-delà de ce caractère méprisant.

En faite, si on enlevait toutes ces années d'emprisonnement et de torture mentale quand j'étais jeune et incontrôlable, nous serions pareils lui et moi. Notre union serait un fiasco total à mon avis. Une fois le repas terminé, nous nous dirigions vers le prochain cours. L'après-midi se passait tranquillement. Si on oubliait les questions incessantes de Camilla, bien sûr. Nous étions à peine sortis du dernier cours qu'elle me provoquait déjà.

\- - Bon, vu que tu refuses de me raconter votre conversation, peux-tu au moins m'accompagner à l'entrainement de Quidditch de William ?

\- - Ne me dis pas que Lockart t'as encore demandé de le regarder jouer?

\- - Oh que si qu'il me l'a demandé! Alors en tant qu'amie, tu devras partager ce malheur avec moi, Bekah.

\- - Hors de question, j'ai mieux à faire figure toi.

\- - Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix en faite.

\- - Eh bien si j'ai le choix. Et toi aussi _en faite_ .

\- - Mais comment tu peux dire que j'ai le choix, le quidditch c'est toute sa vie en faite!

\- - Dans un couple, c'est vrai qu'il peut y avoir des compromis mais bon, de là à t'emmener regarder ce sport toutes les semaines, c'est trop. Parles-lui et il comprendra s'il t'aime. - lui assénais-je en roulant des yeux.

Mais je remarquais qu'elle ne me suivait plus donc je me retournais pour la voir en état de choc profond. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- - Quoi?

\- - Tu, je, en faite…

\- - Parles, dépêches-toi.

\- - Tu viens de parler d'amour, là.

\- - ...Tu te fiches de moi, imbécile?

\- - Non, non, pas du tout. Mais c'est la première fois que tu en parles! OOOOH CE QUE T'ES MIGNONNE! Allez dis-moi qui a pu briser ce cœur de pierre?!

Je voyais les élèves qui passaient près de nous qui nous lançaient quelques regards curieux. Quand elle faisait cela, j'avais juste envie de la broyer. Rien qu'en y pensant, je sentais mon pouvoir couler dans mes veines. Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément pour ne pas laisser ces pensées avoir raison de moi.

\- - Il n'y a personne, arrêtes de parler fort.

\- - Oh allez! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelqu'un! S'il te plait Bekah, moi qui suis ta plus fidèle amie, tu ne veux rien me dire?

Je continuais ma route sans me retourner, gênée. Sans me retourner je l'entendais encore jacasser.

\- - Oh allez, quoi! ... Du coup, tu ne m'accompagne pas?! ... BEKAH!

Je prenais les escaliers qui menaient à la bibliothèque. Je détestais ce mot, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que la bibliothèque pour trouver les réponses à mes questions. Espérons que leurs livres de magie noire arrivent au moins à la cheville de ceux de ma famille. Arrivée à cette bibliothèque maudite, j'avais beau fouiller de fond en comble, il n'y avait rien qui puisse m'aider. C'est comme s'il n'y avait aucun livre qui évoquait ce genre de pratique. Bizarre et stupide. Je décidais d'aller voir Mme Pince. En me voyant arrivée, elle prit son air le plus sévère possible mais cela ne m'intimidait pas au contraire, si elle savait qui était ma mère. Paix à son âme.

\- - Bonsoir, Mme Pince. Excusez-moi pour le dérangement mais j'aimerais que vous demandiez quelque chose.

Son masque de sévérité tombait aussi sec. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois aussi respectueuse. Dans tes dents jaunâtres, l'ancêtre.

\- - Que voulez-vous savoir?

\- - Eh bien, cela va bien faire une heure que je cherche un livre sur la magie noire - son regard s'assombrit directement - mais je n'ai absolument rien trouvé. Alors ma question est: comment est-ce possible, que parmi ces milliers de livres qui sont à notre disposition, il n'y a pas un seul qui puisse étancher ma soif de savoir?

Je voyais à son expression faciale, que j'avais peut-être mal formuler ma question. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive en ce moment mais je vais vraiment devoir garder ma langue dans ma bouche. Mme Pince s'éclaircit la voix puis m'annonçait d'une voix dure:

\- - Pour répondre à votre question Miss…?

\- - Miss Jackson.

\- - Pour répondre à votre question, Mlle Jackson, nous n'avons pas vu l'utilité de mettre ce genre de livre dangereux et nocifs à porter des élèves. Néanmoins, si vous avez un mot d'un professeur quelconque justifiant votre _soif de savoir_ vous pouvez accéder à la réserve.

\- - La réserve? - demandais-je, intéressée.

\- - (Elle soupire) Oui, la réserve. Maintenant, j'aimerai retourner à mes occupations.

\- - De toute façon, il est clair que je ne trouverai rien qui soit à la hauteur de mes attentes ici. - lui répondais-je avec insolence.

Je claquais ma langue et sortais de cet endroit de manière digne. Je décidais de sortir dans le parc pour être au calme. Etant au mois d'octobre, il ne faisait pas très froid, heureusement. Je déteste avoir froid. Je m'asseyais sur un banc et regardais le soleil se coucher tout en repensant aux événements actuels. En ce moment, je sens que tout dérape:

\- Ma famille qui ne peut plus rester dans la même pièce sans qu'il y ait une tentative de meurtre. Et je n'exagère pas, là.

\- Severus qui mets son nez proéminent dans mes affaires.

\- Mes pouvoirs qui recommencent à se manifester à la moindre de mes pensées.

Et le problème sur ce dernier point est que personne ne peut m'aider. J'en aurai bien parlé à ma famille mais pour eux, la seule solution serait de me renvoyer dans ma cage en or. Je donnerais tout pour ne plus y retourner ne serait-ce qu'un week-end. Rien qu'en y pensant, je sentais mon pouvoir s'agiter. Plus jamais en cage. Mais alors il fallait trouver un moyen de contrôler ce pouvoir pour que la situation tourne à mon avantage. Si seulement, j'avais été au manoir. J'aurai peut-être pu avoir quelques pistes sur la magie noire et la possession de l'esprit. Mon estomac se mit à grogner. Quelle heure est-il? Je ne me posais pas plus de question et m'en allais dîner. Arrivée dans la grande salle, je remarquais que Camilla était déjà en plein repas avec Lockart. Je prenais place en face d'eux et commençais à me servir.

\- - Alors, Bekah comment ça va?

Je levais mon sourcil droit. A ce que je vois, Lockart n'a toujours pas compris que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en couple avec Camilla qu'il est aussi mon ami.

\- - Le Bekah est pour les intimes. Et oui, ça va merci.

Ma réponse jette un vent glacial entre nous trois mais peu importe. Je commençais à manger en ignorant le regard surpris de l'autre et le regard résigné de Camilla. J'aurai pu continuer à manger dans cette atmosphère là, mais pas Camilla.

\- - Alors, t'étais passé où pendant que je regardais mon magnifique et musclé petit ami s'envoler dans les airs? - dit-elle d'un air faussement rêveur.

J'esquissais un sourire moqueur.

\- - J'ai été à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, j'ai un service à te demander. Je t'en ferai part ce soir, après ma retenue.

\- - Ta retenue?!, Lockard demandait.

\- - Oui.

\- - Mais qu'as-tu fais, _toi_ , pour-

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus menaçant possible pour le dissuader de continuer.

\- - Enfin, je voulais dire euh… non rien. - dit-il d'un rire nerveux.

Je vérifiais l'heure, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard à ma première retenue quand même. En plus avec Severus. J'avais quinze minutes pour y aller. Bon timing. Je rangeais deux petits pains dans mon sac avant de me lever.

\- - J'y vais, ma retenue commence à vingt heures. A ce soir. Lockart - je hochais la tête en guise d'au revoir.

\- - Rebecca. - me répondait-il sur le même ton neutre.

Je marchais lentement en mangeant mes pains. Lentement mais surement.

En réalité, j'étais un peu stressée. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment me comporter avec lui. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me voit seulement comme une jeune fille irrespectueuse mais c'est pourtant ce qui se passait quand il était dans les parages. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était intéressé par moi mais bon, je vais quand même faire un effort et essayer de mieux me comporter.

D'ailleurs, je suis arrivée devant la porte de la salle de cours. J'asseyais de me calmer puis toquais.

\- - Entrez!


	3. Soupçons

D'ailleurs, je suis arrivé devant la porte de la salle de cours. J'essayais de me calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Je me décidais à toquer.

\- Entrez!

J'ouvrais la porte lentement puis entrais. Je vis le sombre professeur se lever de son bureau puis se revêtir de sa longue cape noire. Mais que faisait-il?

Il se dirigeait dans ma direction, mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite. Que s'apprête-t-il à faire ? Arrivé à ma hauteur, il m'ignorait tout simplement puis sortait en laissant la porte ouverte.

Je relâchais le souffle que j'avais retenu bêtement. Une fois remise de cette humiliation, je le suivais à l'extérieur du château. Nous venions d'entrer dans la forêt quand il m'adresserais la parole, enfin.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi nous sommes ici?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger avec mes questions. - lui répondais-je, me voulant respectueuse.

Il me lançait un regard méprisant et murmurait :

\- Digne d'un Poufsouffle…

\- Je vous demande pardon? - m'exclamais-je, offusquée.

Il me répondait sans me lancer un regard.

\- Etes-vous sûr que vous appartenez vraiment à notre maison Miss Jackson ?

\- Hm je ne sais pas. Peut-être ai-je une double face? Tout comme _vous_ ?

Il se retournait d'une vitesse surprenante et me collait à lui. Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer son regard noir de rage. Je ne savais pas s'il se rendait compte de son acte, mais cela me perturbait beaucoup. Mais je faisais de mon mieux pour rester concentrée sur la conversation.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur. C'était totalement déplacé de ma part, je l'admets.

Il levait les sourcils mais restait dans la même position.

\- Ecoutez, si ce qui vous préoccupe est le fait que je vous ai découvert l'autre soir, sachez qu'il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de vous dénoncer à qui que ce soit…

\- Très bien Alors vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je vous lance une oubliette, je présume ?

Je me tendais instantanément. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ?!

\- Si, j'y vois un gros inconvénient, professeur ! Et lâchez-moi, bon sang, vous m'empêchez de réfléchir correctement !

Je mettais mes mains sur sa large poitrine pour le pousser loin de moi mais ma force physique n'était rien comparée à la sienne. Je fermais mes yeux puis arrêtais de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas me lancer ce fichu sors.

\- S'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi, Monsieur… Il faut que je vous explique quelque chose.

Il me lâchait enfin, je m'éloignais de lui puis l'observais avec prudence.

\- Me lancer ce sort ne vous fera que plus de soucis, croyez-moi. - lui avouais-je d'un air que j'espérais sombre pour le dissuader.

\- Que je vous crois ? Vous, une gamine prétentieuse ?

\- Oh arrêtez de faire comme vous me connaissez sur le bout des doigts, c'est juste insupportable !

\- Quelle perte de contrôle, venant d'une aristocrate…

\- J'en ai absolument rien à faire de l'aristocratie si vous voulez mon avis ! Vous êtes là à me juger comme si vous me connaissiez alors que non. Vous ne savez rien de moi.

\- Surveillez votre langage en présence, Miss. - ordonnait-il fermement.

\- (Je soupirais, lassée) Pourquoi tout est-il toujours compliqué avec vous ?

Nous restions un bon moment dans le silence. Moi évitant son regard et lui essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait je suppose. Et puis, où est ce que cette discussion va-t-elle nous mener ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui expliquer que ce sors risquait de lui faire un retour plus ou moins involontaire.

\- En supposant que vous ayez raison : pourquoi ce sort aggraverai-t-il les choses ?

Sa question me mise mal à l'aise. Comment lui dire que le sort marchera sur moi, mais pas sur la « chose » en moi ? Que ce serait alors un moment de faiblesse et que par conséquent, cette chose prendrait alors le contrôle de ma personne. J'en avais déjà fait l'expérience. Je ne voulais plus revivre ça.

\- Disons que ma mémoire ne fonctionne pas comme la vôtre. Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez amené ici ? Pour me lancer un oubliette ?

\- … Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, laissez-moi vérifier à ma façon. - me répondait-il d'un air déterminé.

Il s'approchait de moi et je reculais à chaque pas qu'il faisait mais fus bientôt bloquée par un arbre. Il remplit les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient et pointait sa baguette vers moi. Je croisais son regard.

\- Non ! Attendez ! - m'écriais-je en levant les mains, totalement paniquée.

\- _Legilimens_.

Trop tard.

 _Je me voyais courir avec Nathanaël et Sarah, les frères et sœurs les plus proches de moi à l'époque de mes 5 ans. Les jumeaux Nathanaël et Sarah avaient tous les deux 7 ans._

 _Nous faisions des courses le long de notre cour et le premier qui gagnait aurai le droit de dormir avec l'aîné de la famille : Gabriel, âgé de 16 ans. Idolâtré de tous._

\- _Un… deux…trois… PARTEZ !_

 _Et nous courions comme si le diable était à nos trousses. Je courrais assez vite pour mon âge. Je dépassais Sarah mais pas Nathanaël qui fut bientôt arrivé à la ligne d'arrivée. Soudain je sentais qu'on me poussait violemment au sol. Je tombais salement. Des larmes de douleurs commencèrent à tomber de mes joues meurtries._

\- _Ça t'apprendras à essayer de me doubler, la nulle -me murmurait Sarah_

\- _Sarah ! Bekah ! Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _C'était Nathanaël. Sarah pris la parole._

\- _Elle a trébuché et est tombée. Tu la connais, elle est tellement maladroite. - dit-elle d'une voix innocente._

\- _C'est vrai, Isaac ?_

 _Isaac, âgé de 13 ans et arbitre de la course semblait hésiter un moment mais finit par hocher la tête. Il ne parlait jamais._

 _Encore moi, un an plus tard, enchaînée au milieu de ma cellule spécialisée au sous-sol. J'étais dans l'obscurité totale, mes habits étaient en lambeaux, et je n'avais même plus de larmes pour pleurer. Malgré cela, je continuais d'appeler Mama, les poignées attachées vers le haut._

\- - _Mama… Mama ! J'ai mal…_

 _Personne ne venait._

 _Toujours moi âgée de 7 ans maintenant, dans le jardin avec Mama. Elle s'accroupie pour me parler._

\- _Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je te fais sortir de ta « chambre »._

\- _…_

 _Je reçu une gifle magistrale. Je tombais sous la violence du coup._

\- - _Quand je te parle, tu réponds._

 _Je sentais le gout de sang dans ma bouche._

\- - _Oui Mama._

\- - _Pour toi, ce sera Estelle, ma chère._

\- - _… Oui Estelle._

\- - _Bien._

 _Et ce souvenir, je m'en rappelais comme si c'était hier. Estelle et moi encore dans notre immense jardin._

\- - _NON ! NON ESTELLE, JE SUIS COMME VOUS !_

\- - _Tais-toi, monstre ! Comment oses-tu élever la voix envers ta mère, déchet de la société ! Animale !_

\- - _NOOOOOOOOOON !_

 _Toutes mes émotions firent surface à ce moment : la tristesse, le désespoir… la haine._

 _Soudain j'entendais une voix encore jamais entendu, presque semblable à la mienne mais la note naïve, enfantine que j'avais l'habitude d'arborer lorsque j'étais enfant avait laissé place à une note plus sombre empreinte de haine et totalement machiavélique._

\- - _Lâche prise…_

 _Ce fut le noir complet._

 _Et à partir de ce dernier souvenir, tout les souvenirs passaient plus rapidement et commençaient par le déménagement de ma famille à Londres, mon entrée à Poudlard, mon isolement par rapport aux élèves, toutes ces vagues de sentiments durant la crise d'adolescence, moi pratiquant la magie noire en 4eme année, Camilla, moi inventant un sort, Severus, moi le suivant dans la forêt, moi en confrontation avec lui dans son bureau, mes sentiments naissants pour lui._

Soudain tout s'arrêtait. J'avais la sensation d'être tirée de ce tableau. J'aspirais une grande bouffée d'air. Puis je regardais aux alentours. J'étais toujours dans la forêt et je voyais Severus projeté à plusieurs mètres de moi.

Je l'entendais gémir de douleur en essayant de se redresser. La chute ayant dû être trop violente pour lui.

Le regard qui glissais alors sur moi était empreint de choc, de peur et surtout de curiosité.

\- Je… Je…

Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir. Mon instinct me dictant de fuir, je ne me fis pas prier. Heureusement que nous ne nous étions pas trop enfoncer dans la forêt. J'entendais la voix de Severus au loin.

\- Miss Jackson !

Je courais aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Arrivée au château, je ne me relâchais pas et fonçais dans les cachots en direction la salle commune. Avec ma vitesse, je fus arrivée devant la salle commune en 10 minutes. Je donnais rapidement le mot de passe et me dépêchais d'aller au dortoir. J'étais à peine rentrée que Camilla me sautait dessus.

\- - Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Il t'a vite relâchée à ce que je vois, il n'est que 21 heures 15.

Je ne faisais pas attention à elle, je pris juste de quoi faire ma toilette et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. J'ouvrais l'eau de la baignoire et m'asseyais sur le rebord en m'observant au miroir. Que s'était-il passé ? Et dans ce dernier souvenir, à qui appartenait cette voix ?... Était-ce la voix de la « chose » en moi ? Jamais je ne l'avais entendue. J'avais peur. De moi. Et de ce qu'il y avait en moi. Et qui étais-je vraiment ?

Je me lavais puis allais me coucher sans un mot en ignorant le regard inquiet de Camilla. Je n'avais pas envie de parler ce soir. J'étais perdu... Je détestais être perdue.

J'essayais de trouver le sommeil mais rien y faisait. Ce n'était qu'au bout de trois heures que je pu fermer l'œil.

 _La pénombre m'entourait. J'entendais des murmures incompréhensibles, des chuchotements qui se transformaient peu à peu en voix distincte et dont je pouvais enfin distinguer les mots._

\- _Lâches prise…_

\- _Qui est-ce ?_

\- _Lâches prise._

\- _Cette voix…_

\- _Lâches prise !_

 _Mon cœur battait dans mes oreilles, ma respiration devenait frénétique. La voix devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus exigeante._

\- _LÂCHES PRISE !_

Je me réveillais en sursaut et me redressais en vitesse. Ça venait même me hanter dans mes rêves maintenant ? Je soupirais et allais faire ma toilette. Je regardais l'heure : 5h30, les filles n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller. Je me regardais dans le miroir et franchement, je me faisais un peu peur avec mes yeux rouges et mes cernes détectables à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais deux ou trois sorts pour masquer ça et le compte était bon. Merci Camilla.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé de lisser ma crinière et d'appliquer mon rouge à lèvres bordeaux. Les sangs purs pouvaient parler mais le fait était que, question maquillage, les moldus nous dépassaient de loin. J'étais tentée d'appliquer mon mascara mais cela ferait trop avec mes longs cils épais. Une fois ma toilette finie, je préparais mon sac de cours. Je pris tout ce dont j'avais besoin mais aujourd'hui, j'allais avoir potion en dernière heure… Je n'irai pas à son cours. Je préférerai prendre mes distances compte tenu des événements d'hier soir.

Les filles se réveillaient petit à petit. Pour les booster un peu plus, je sortais du dortoir et formulais un _aguamenti_ du bout des lèvres en imaginant que l'eau remplissait la moitié de la pièce. Je gloussais comme une idiote quand j'entendais leurs cris étouffés puis sortais du repère des serpents de bonne humeur pour aller manger. Dans la grande salle, il n'y avait que les lèves tôt. Je me dirigeais vers ma table, toujours fière de ma maison.

\- Alors, Jackson, c'est bien la première fois qu'on te voit de si bon matin. - me disait une voix inconnue.

Pourquoi les gens ressentaient-ils le besoin de venir me parler ? En plus, dès le matin ! Ça aillais que j'étais de bonne humeur. Il s'agissait d'un garçon qui était assis à quelques mètres plus loin en compagnie d'un autre. Il me disait quelque chose.

\- Oui. - lui répondais-je, en voulant être polie.

Les deux se regardaient comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de bizarre. Je décidais de ne plus leur prêter attention et entamais mon petit-déjeuner. Mais comme rien n'allait jamais comme je le souhaitais, le garçon et son ami sont venus s'asseoir en face de moi.

\- On voulait savoir si tu voulais nous accompagner le week-end prochain à Pré au lard ?

\- ... Pardon ?

\- Je disais (il s'éclaircit la voix) mon ami et moi vou-

\- J'ai bien compris la question. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais… qui êtes-vous ?

Les deux me regardaient d'une façon totalement humoriste. Les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes. Je me retenais de rire devant leurs têtes. Soudain son ami qui n'avait pas encore parlé le fit.

\- Excuse-nous de t'avoir dérangé, on s'en va.

\- Ok. Au revoir.

Le garçon qui avait parlé se levait mais le premier ne semblait pas du même avis.

\- Tu sais qu'on est dans ta classe depuis la 1ere année ?

Je levais mon sourcil droit. Et alors ?

\- Non.

\- T'es vraiment… spéciale comme fille.

\- Je prends cela comme un compliment.

Il avait l'air outré. Son ami posait sa main sur son épaule. Il se levait avec un air blessé. Je me sentais alors gênée pour eux. Disons que je me sentais un peu coupable.

\- Attendez deux secondes (l'un me regardait avec curiosité et l'autre avec ce qui semblait être du mépris) je… euh, si je vous ai vexé, ce n'était pas du tout mon but. Voilà.

Le premier hochait la tête et l'autre m'ignorait complètement. Et ils allaient s'asseoir encore plus loin, pas que cela m'importais. Je sentais maintenant un regard sur moi. Je parcourais la grande salle des yeux puis à un moment, mon regard percutait celui du professeur Rogue. C'était ce que j'aimais chez lui. Son regard. Il est profond, je pourrais y plonger mais ne jamais pouvoir ni vouloir refaire surface. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'arrivais en ce moment. J'étais juste incapable de détourner mon regard du sien, même après l'épisode d'hier… L'EPISODE D'HIER ?!

Je sursautais à ce simple souvenir. Je brisais cet échange, pris mon sac et me dirigeais vers les portes d'une manière tout à fait maîtrisée. Merci à ma gouvernante ! Mais bien sûr, une fois les portes refermées, je laissais libre court à ma démarche nonchalante.

Aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée. Je le crois.

Les cours du matin se sont bien passés. Maintenant, c'est l'heure du déjeuner et je n'ai qu'une hâte : remplir mon estomac. Mais j'ai à peine passé les portes de la grande salle que :

\- REBEKAH JACKSON !

Je me figeais sur place. C'étais Camilla qui s'était levée de sa place en me pointant du doigt le visage rouge de colère. Mince. J'avais oublié la petite blague du matin et comme on avaient des cours séparés, je ne l'avais pas encore vu… Je regardais de gauche à droite et absolument tout le monde me regardait. Oh mon Dieu. Je prenais mon courage à deux mains et… faisais rapidement demi-tour. J'ai eu le temps de passer les grandes portes quand je l'entendais au loin.

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, vermine !

Et voilà comment se taper la honte. Non sérieusement, elle était complètement folle cette fille, crier mon nom dans la grande salle, comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Je me dirigeais vers les cuisines pour me consoler. Une fois fini de manger, je me dirigeais vers la salle d'arithmancie. Cette fois ci, je ne pouvais plus éviter Camilla, on allait avoir cours en commun durant toute l'après-midi. J'attendais quelques minutes seule devant le salle de cours puis j'entendais le brouhaha des élèves se rapprocher de moi. Je préférais tout de même cela au silence angoissant de ma cage en or. J'entendais la voix de Camilla.

\- Bah tiens tiens, tu ne fuis plus, toi ?

Je la regardais profondément ennuyée.

\- Alors comme ça, tu ne savais même pas que Rick et Morthy étaient avec nous en cours ?! Tu fais fort là, ils sont vraiment beau garçons.

\- …

Elle n'était pas censée être hyper fâchée contre moi ? Enfin bref. Je retournais à ma contemplation du mur d'en face.

\- Hey, pour te rattraper, tu pourras au moins leur dire oui concernant leur invitation à Pré au lard, non ?

\- Tu parles des deux garçons qui sont venus me voir ce matin ? (hochement de tête) Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais gaspiller une journée simplement parce que je ne connaissais pas leurs noms.

\- « Gaspiller » une journée ?! Mais ils sont carrément sexy, tu ne vois pas cela ? Ou bien ce sont tes sentiments pour ton amour caché qui t'empêche de le voir… ?

\- … (je levais mon sourcil)

\- Oui oui c'est ça, lèves ton sourcil ! Lèves les deux même ! Pfff

Je souriais malgré moi à sa bêtise.

\- Alors tu ne nies même pas ?

\- Nier quoi ?

\- Bah pour tes sentiments !

\- Quels sentiments ?

\- … Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Non, je te respecte bien trop pour cela.

Notre riche conversation était interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur Vector. Depuis que cette vielle tête de mule m'a imposé Granger en binôme pour les devoirs, je ne pouvais qu'être énervée en la voyant dans mon champ de vision. Heureusement que Granger avait un peu cerné qui j'étais et qu'elle me fichait la paix. Le cours débutait et toute la fatigue d'hier soir s'abattait sur moi. Je m'endormais dans les dix minutes du commencement. Je fus réveillée par le bruit de mes collègues qui se précipitaient pour ranger leurs affaires pour quitter ce cours le plus vite possible.

Je m'étirais comme un chat et suivais Camilla pour le cours suivant : DCFM avec le professeur Lupin. Je le trouvais assez bizarre ce professeur. Mais bon quand on regardais Severus, on se disait que Lupin était l'homme le plus normal qui soit.

Les deux heures sont rapidement passées avec Camilla comme binôme. J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ma baguette, je préférais de loin les sorts informulés. D'autres sorciers sont très attachés à leurs baguettes mais moi, je pourrais largement m'en passer. C'était pour cela que je n'excellais pas en métamorphose. Si seulement je pouvais leur montrer que je me débrouillais mieux sans baguettes ! Mais ça attirerait trop l'attention. Une fois le cours fini, je décidais d'accompagner Camilla à mi- chemin pour lui demander mon petit service.

\- Marchons en retrait, je dois te demander quelque chose, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, ça me revient.

Une fois derrière le groupe de Serpentard, je lui demandais.

\- Lockart a-t-il toujours le mot du professeur Chourave qui lui permettait d'aller dans la réserve de la bibliothèque ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle réfléchit puis me dit, inquiète.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est assez risqué tout ça ?

\- Une vraie peureuse, toi.

\- Bon ok ! Oui il a toujours ce fichu mot. Je veux bien t'aider sur ce coup mais juste une fois. Je ne veux pas qu'il encoure un risque. Et si tu te fais prendre, je ne suis au courant de rien. D'ailleurs comment tu feras pour modifier vos noms ?

\- Oui oui je prendrai tout, ne t'en fais pas pour cela (en roulant des yeux). Tu me le donne ce soir, comme ça j'irai demain. Pour le reste, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Ok…

\- Bon à tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi ? Mais on a potion, ou vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Je ne viens pas.

\- Mais-

\- Bye !

Puis je prenais un couloir qui me menait à notre salle commune.


	4. Tentation

\- Bon à tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi ? Mais on a potion, ou vas-tu comme ça ?

\- Je ne viens pas.

\- Mais-

\- Bye !

Puis je prenais un couloir qui me menait à notre salle commune.

Nous étions enfin le weekend. Samedi, plus précisément. Durant la semaine, j'avais pu me rendre à la réserve avec le mot de Lockart. J'avais juste eu à jeter un sort d'illusion sur le nom et tout s'est bien passé, Mme Pince avait juste vérifier la signature du professeur qui, elle, était réelle. Je m'étais donc mis à la recherche de livre traitant sur la magie noire et la possession. Je voulais en apprendre plus sur la « chose », surtout maintenant que j'avais vu ce souvenir bizarre. Et sans parler de mes nuits agitées avec cette voix qui ne cessait de me parler. Parmi tous les livres de la bibliothèque, j'en avais trouvé un qui avait su capter mon attention : _Les Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_ _._ Je n'avais pas eu le temps de tous les examiner car l'arrivée du professeur Rogue et du directeur m'avait perturbé. Si Mme Pince était une idiote, je ne préférais pas sous-estimer ces deux-là.

J'avais pris ce qui m'intéressais, les avais salués le plus poliment possible puis j'étais partie sans demander mon reste. Surtout que leurs regards s'était attardés sur le livre que j'allais emprunter…

Donc je me retrouvais affalée sur mon lit, à tourner les pages de ce fichu livre alors que Camilla se baladait surement dans le château à la recherche de sensations fortes. Quelle punition pour moi qui détestais lire…

La journée passait très rapidement, je n'avais même pas remarqué que le soleil s'était couché. Je décidais d'arrêter mes recherches pour aujourd'hui, je rangeais toutes mes notes ainsi que le livre et leur jetais un sort d'invisibilité. Je n'avais pas mangé de la journée alors je m'habillais tout simplement d'une longue tunique verte en soie avec un jean noir et des talons épais à semelles épaisses de la même couleur. Je descendais ensuite à la Grande Salle. Arrivée là-bas, je m'asseyais aux côtés de Camilla.

\- Ah, tu t'es enfin décider à sortir de ton lit ! Tu arrives un peu tard pour le repas, tu ne crois pas ?

C'est vrai qu'elle avait presque fini son dîner mais peu importe. Si j'ai encore faim, j'irai rendre visite aux elfes de maisons. Je haussais les épaules et commençais à manger.

\- Ton petit ami n'est pas là. Pourquoi ? – demandais-je, sur le ton de la conversation. Mine de rien, je m'étais habituer à sa présence.

\- Oh il te manque ? Je savais qu'au fond, tu l'appréciais ah ah ! – dit-elle d'un ton victorieux.

\- Tu as finis de sortir des idioties ? – dis-je ennuyée.

\- Ce ne sont pas des idioties, ma chère. J'ai constaté qu'en ce moment, tu étais de plus en plus émotive… n'est-ce pas ? (en jouant de ses sourcils)

\- Par Salazar, ranges-moi tes sourcils mal dessinés, Camilla.

\- Eh ! Laisses mon physique tranquille, gnome de jardin ! Ce n'est pas moi qui porte des pantalons XXL ! – rétorque-t-elle, offensée.

Oui, Camilla est moi étions carrément séduites par la mode des moldus, ce qui nous valait le mépris des filles du dortoir. Mais cela nous importait peu, bien évidement.

\- Toujours dans l'excès, toi ! Je te rappelle que je ne fais que deux tailles de plus que toi ! Et sans vouloir te vexé, c'est ça le corps d'une femme : avoir des formes là où il faut !

\- Mais enfin ma chérie, tout le monde sait que la taille parfaite c'est 36 ! En tous cas, pour le bas du corps !

\- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ! Dans le magazine _Essence_ , il est dit que les tailles idéales vont du 38 au 42. Et devine quoi ? Tu ne rentres pas dans la catégorie ! Comparé à moi qui fait du 40. Merci.

\- Hm ok. Mais si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est un magazine de mode pour les afro-américains. Et c'est bien connu que vos formes sont beaucoup plus développées que les nôtres.

\- Quel cliché ! Par Salazar, tu as vu la poitrine de la fille qui partage notre dortoir ?! Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

\- Tu parles de Davis. Oui c'est vrai que ses seins sont… comment dire euh-

\- Je me demande comment elle réussit à marcher droit ! Enfin passons, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

\- D'ailleurs le fait que le professeur Rogue te regarde depuis que tu es entré dans la salle n'a aucun sens non plus.

\- Tout à fait ! Surtout que… Quoi ? – bégayais-je.

\- Ne te retourne pas, il saura qu'on parle de lui.

Je me tournais automatiquement et croisais son regard. Mais pourquoi me regarder ainsi ? Il y avait quelque chose en lui que je peinais à comprendre. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne m'avait pas interpellé au sujet des événements passés dans la forêt interdite. Alors allait-il me laisser tranquille ?

\- Ça doit surement être à cause de tes absences.

\- Hm hm. – répondis-je peu convaincue.

\- C'est bon, tu as vu qu'il te regardait donc tu peux détacher ton regard du sien maintenant… sauf si c'est lui, ton amour secret ! – s'exclamait-elle en me pointant du doigt.

\- Hm.

Je revenais à la réalité quand je sentais Camilla me cracher son jus de citrouille. J'entendais quelques rires à notre table mais quand je cherchais leurs propriétaires, tout s'était arrêté. Je massacrais maintenant Camilla du regard.

\- Comment oses-tu ? - m'indignais-je

\- Toi et le professeur Rogue ? - me murmurait-elle, semblant alarmée.

\- Chute ! La ferme, tu fais déjà assez de dégâts comme ça !

Je me lançais un _recurvite_ avec ma baguette. J'étais propre en un rien de temps. Camilla me regardait toujours choquée.

\- Allons-nous en d'ici maintenant que tu m'as humilié. – lui-disais-je avec mépris.

Je me levais et me dirigeais la tête haute vers les portes. J'allais vers l'extérieur du château et Camilla me suivait toujours. Je sentais qu'elle voulait me poser LA question.

\- Ça te dit d'aller dehors ? – lui proposais-je

\- A cet instant, j'irai où tu veux avec toi ma chère. – répondait-elle, déterminée.

Je lâchais un petit rire amusé. Dehors, on allait sur notre banc. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire alors je décidais d'aller droit au but.

\- Camilla, comment tu sais que tu aimes Lockart ?

\- Déjà, qui te dis que je ressens de l'amour pour lui ?

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? – criais-je, vraiment surprise.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Imbécile, va.

\- C'est toi l'imbécile.

Il y avait un petit silence confortable où nous étions chacune dans nos pensées.

\- Je ne peux pas l'aimer car je ne le connais pas. Ça doit être de l'admiration. - avouais-je à demi-mot.

\- Il y a quelque chose qu'on appelle le coup de foudre.

\- Pas de ça, s'il te plait.

\- C'est ce qui m'est arrivée avec William, écoutes. Je sais que ça fait un peu fragile mais depuis la première fois que l'on s'est vu, mon amour pour lui n'a pas baissé d'un cran. Bien au contraire.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que depuis notre 1ère année, tu l'as aimer du même amour ?! Arrête.

\- Pas vraiment du même amour. Et je ne l'ai remarqué qu'en 2eme année vu qu'il a un an de plus, je ne le voyais pas beaucoup. Bref, avant c'était tout mignon compte tenu de nos âges mais au fur et à mesure, nous avons mûris et _là_ , je peux vraiment te dire que je l'aime. Apres, je ne veux pas m'avancer et dire qu'il est mon futur mais j'aimerai de tout mon cœur qu'il le soit. – dit-elle d'un air sérieux avec son regard rêveur.

\- … Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu étais si attachée à lui. – lui confiais-je.

\- J'y suis profondément attaché. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Tu sais avec les temps qui courent… c'est quand même un sang-mêlé.

\- Hm. Je me demande si Severus est de sang pur… surement.

\- C'est un sang-mêlé.

\- Comment tu sais cela ?

\- Drago me l'a dit un jour. Mais de toute façon, ça ne change rien à tes sentiments n'est-ce pas ? Tu es la sang-pur la moins raciste que je connaisse.

\- Il y a toi d'abord.

\- Oh ma famille est loin d'être aussi influente que la tienne, tu le sais.

\- Hm. A vrai dire, comparé aux sang-pur du Royaume-Uni, notre souhait est que les moldus ainsi que les née moldus soient sous nos ordres. C'est ce qui se passait là où j'habitais avant. Alors oui, c'est de la discrimination mais nous ne sommes pas mauvais au point de vouloir leurs morts. – lui expliquais-je.

\- Oui, je vois. Mais je n'adhère pas à cette idéologie. -disait-elle calmement.

\- Bref, concernant le professeur Rogue, je ne sais pas comment faire… Si tu savais. – soufflais-je, le cœur gros.

\- Si je savais quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te raconter ! Enfin si je le peux mais je ne veux pas le trahir. Tu n'es déjà pas censé savoir pour mes pouvoirs alors, il vaut mieux pour toi que ton savoir s'arrête là, crois-moi. – lui disais-je, résolue.

Elle me regardait en silence, compréhensive comme toujours, même si je voyais qu'elle était un peu déçue. J'aimerais tout lui raconter mais je ne pouvais pas risquer que cela se sache. Elle s'en remettra.

\- Du coup, tu comptes te rapprocher de lui ? Romantiquement parlant. – me demandait-elle, en changeant de sujet.

\- Je n'ai absolument aucune chance. - lui répondais-je, sèchement.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Enfin t'as tout ce qu'il faut, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure !

\- Il me méprise Camilla ! Et le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie de faire des efforts pour qu'il me voie tel que je suis, ça empire. Il me voit juste comme une élève de 6eme année capricieuse et surement dangereuse à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais laisser faire les choses. Pour commencer, retournes à son cours.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à affronter son regard après ce qui s'est passé lundi.

\- Durant ta retenue ?

Je hochais la tête.

\- C'est pour cela que tu étais revenue toute bouleversée et en avance ?

Je hochais encore la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas quelque chose de romantique, loin de là… - lui révélais-je

\- Ok, je vois.

\- Non tu ne vois pas !... Enfin bref, on y va ? Je n'ai plus envie d'y penser.

\- Ok allons-y, il commence à faire froid.

Nous rentrions à l'intérieure et nous décidions de marcher un peu avant de rentrer au dortoir. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. De mode, de musique, ect. Je rigolais à une de ses blagues quand j'entendais :

\- Miss Jackson !

Nous nous retournons pour voir le professeur Rogue au bout du couloir, marchant rapidement vers nous. Je guettais l'heure pour voir que le couvre feu était passé de quelques minutes. Merde.

\- Bonsoir ! – lui criais-je de loin - Suis-moi ! –murmurais-je à Camilla.

Je l'a prenais par le bras et nous changions vite de couloir. De là commençait une course poursuite avec Severus nous lançant des sorts afin de nous rattraper. De plus, il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs.

A un moment, je sentais Camilla tomber à la renverse avec un cri digne d'un hippogriffe. Par réflexe, elle m'attrapait la jambe et m'entraînait dans sa chute. J'entendais les pas de Severus se rapprocher de plus en plus. Je me relevais pour constater que Camilla était touché par un _croque cheville_. Je la libérais par la pensée puis l'aidais à la relever mais dans la seconde qui suivait, je me sentais secouée dans tous les sens par de puissantes mains.

\- Bande de petites ingrates ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez avoir gagné en fuyant ?! Vous – il désignait Camilla de sa baguette, ce qui la fis sursauter – Dégagez d'ici, je m'occuperai de vous plus tard. C'est une promesse.

Elle s'en allait en courant comme si le diable était à ses trousses et sans même me lancer un regard. Je n'avais pas le temps d'y penser davantage car je sentais qu'il me traînait avec lui à travers les couloirs. Il s'arrêtait au milieu d'un couloir pour ouvrir une porte, celle de son bureau. Il me jetait littéralement à l'intérieur. Je préférais prendre mes distances et me coller au mur opposé.

\- Bon ok, je n'aurai pas dû fuir mais ce n'est pas vraiment une rai- il me coupait.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS.

\- …

Anw. Il commençait à faire les cent pas. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé… Mince alors.

\- Pour qui vous prenez vous pour vous en allez quand je vous appelle ?

\- …

\- Répondez ! – hurlait-il

\- Pour personne, Monsieur ! – lui répondais-je, résignée.

\- Gamine ! Voilà ce que vous êtes : une gamine ! – me criait-il en me pointant de son long doigt.

\- Non Monsieur. - je murmurais.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Ai-je mal entendu ?

Il se rapprochait de moi et en un rien de temps je me retrouvais piégée entre le mur et lui. Il était beaucoup trop près. J'essayais de m'écarter mais cela le faisait se rapprocher de plus bel. Il plaçait ses bras de part et d'autre, nos corps se touchaient presque… Oh Merlin !

Je tournais ma tête sur le côté et déglutissais difficilement.

\- J'ai dis : non Monsieur. – lui répondais-je d'une voix maîtrisée.

\- Bien. Donc, lundi, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange puis vous vous êtes enfuis de la forêt. Depuis ce jour, vous êtes portée disparue dans mon cours, il en va de même pour les retenues – pas que cela me dérange, bien au contraire – pour finir, je vous interpelle et vous avez le culot de partir. N'est-ce pas le comportement le plus immature qui soit ? Ayez un peu de bon sens ! – me reprochait-il.

Je lui lancais un regard rempli de reproches.

\- Parce que vous aviez eu du bon sens lundi ?! Vous… Je… me suis sentie violée et trahie. D'ailleurs poussez-vous, respectez mon espace vitale !

Je le poussais de toutes mes forces mais rien y faisait. Je continuais jusqu'à ce qu'il me bloque mes poignets. Si seulement je pouvais utiliser ma magie et l'expulser.

\- Calmez-vous Miss Jackson ! Je voulais justement vous parler à ce propos.

\- Non, Monsieur. Vous ne me donnez pas envie de m'asseoir tranquillement avec vous et de vous raconter ma petite vie désordonnée. Puis vous venez de me faire comprendre que ma présence vous dérangeait alors je ne voudrais pas vous importunez, vous voyez. – lui rétorquais-je.

J'essayais de me défaire de sa poigne mais c'était juste impossible. Je me sentais tellement faible sans ma magie, je détestais cela !

\- Si vous vous calmez, je vous relâcherai. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne veux pas d'une sauvageonne dans mon bureau.

\- D'une sauvageonne ?! Mais c'est le monde à l'envers, c'est vous le sauvageon à utiliser vos capacités physiques sur moi ! Vous vous introduisez dans mon esprit, fouillant dans mes souvenirs comme bon vous semble et vous osez m'insulter ?! PAR SALAZAR, MAIS LACHEZ-MOI.

Et là toutes les bougies s'éteignaient, je sentais des objets voler mais je ne voyais rien étant plongée dans l'obscurité. Je sentais qu'un objet frappait Severus qui tombait net. Cela me fit peur. Je m'agenouillais et tentais de le réveiller à travers le bruit.

\- Professeur ?! Professeur ! Réveillez-vous ! – lui ordonnais-je, toute tremblante.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Je touchais son visage pour voir ce qui lui était arrivé exactement mais je ne sentais aucune blessure. Je tâtais alors son crâne et sentais une blessure à l'arrière. Je sentais du liquide sur mes mains. Oh Merlin… C'était à cause de moi, tout ça ! Ma colère tombait ainsi que tous les objets de la pièce. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes de couler, désorientée. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser la panique me submerger et allumais les bougies par la pensée. Je me redressais et lançais un _levicorpus_ informulé à Severus pour le poser le plus doucement possible sur le grand fauteuil.

Dois-je maintenant appeler l'infirmière ? Il était 23 heures… Cela paraîtra bizarre si c'est une élève qui l'appelle à cette heure-ci. De plus, je savais m'occuper des blessures toutes seule à cause de mon passé. C'était décidé, il restait là. Je m'approchais du fauteuil, m'assoyais sur le peu de place que j'avais puis tenais sa tête entre mes mains. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer, imaginais sa plaie puis murmurais le sort.

\- _Vulnera Sanentur_.

Je passais mes doigts sur son crane afin de vérifier si le sort avait fonctionné. Je ne trouvais plus de blessure ! Je soufflais, soulagée. Maintenant il fallait juste qu'il se réveille. Je séchais mes larmes puis me dirigeais vers la sortie.

Je ne voulais plus m'approcher de lui. Plus en dehors des cours en tout cas. Il a été blessé par ma faute, parce que je n'étais plus capable de contenir mes émotions en sa présence. J'était devenue une grande menace pour lui. J'arrivais dans le dortoir pour voir que tout le monde dormais paisiblement. Je me changeais rapidement et glissais dans mon lit, espérant avoir autant de chance qu'elles.

J'étais réveillée par une Camilla très agitée ce dimanche matin.

\- Bekah, dépêches-toi de te préparer, le professeur Rogue te laisses quinze minutes pour te préparer et descendre. Il t'attend en bas ! BEKAH ! – s'affolait-elle.

\- Hm oui j'ai compris… Enfin, répète ? – lui demandais-je, encore dans les vapes.

\- LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE T'ATTEND EN BAS ! Tu as quinze minutes. - elle me murmurait enfin - Fait toi belle.

Je me levais pour me préparer et filais sous la douche le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait pas compris qu'être près de moi lui causera des soucis ? Si seulement il n'était pas un professeur, j'aurais pu l'ignorer mais je ne pouvais plus faire cela. Je faisais rapidement ma toilette puis choisissais une robe couleur saumon m'arrivant à mi-cuisse. Je laissais ma tignasse de cheveux bouclés telle quelle puis je sortais de la salle de bain pour enfiler mon blazer noir et mes talons aiguilles noirs vernis.

Au fur et à mesure que je descendais, je l'apercevais en bas des escaliers, le visage serré et le regard lointain. Comme d'habitude. Mais j'appréhendais sa réaction après l'épisode d'hier. Je descendais les dernières marches du dortoir féminin et je me plantais devant lui. Il me regardait de haut en bas mais ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Qu'est- ce qu'il avait à me regarder comme ça ? C'est le weekend end ! On a le droit de s'habiller comme on veut !

\- Bonjour, Professeur Rogue. Je vous suis. – lui disais-je d'une voix posée.

Il semblait revenir sur terre et on sortait de la salle commune. Je voyais sur la route que nous n'allions pas à son bureau.

\- Professeur ?

\- Qui y va-t-il ? – me répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

\- Où allons-nous ? – lui demandais-je.

\- … Dans le bureau du directeur, Miss Jackson.

Je m'arrêtais net. J'avais bien entendu ?! Je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer.

\- Monsieur, non !

Il se retournait pour me voir plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Je faisais demi-tour vers la salle commune mais il me retournait rapidement vers lui.

\- Vous venez avec moi, fin de la discussion. Vous n'avez pas le choix. – me disait-il fermement.

\- Moi non, mais vous, vous avez le choix. Ne faites pas cela… - murmurais-je en baissant la tête.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, Miss ?

\- Vous voulez me dénoncez ! Vous l'avez surement déjà fait. – dis-je d'une voix haineuse mais brisée.

\- Evidemment que je vous ai dénoncé idiote. Que croyez-vous ? Que vous alliez échapper à une sanction après avoir déserté une semaine dans ma matière ? Ne soyez pas naïve. En route.

Il me lâchait et reprenait sa route mais je restais figée. Je ne savais pas si j'avais bien compris. Je décidais de le rattraper et je lui pris le bras. Il s'arrêtait à mon toucher.

\- Ça veut dire que… que vous ne m'avez pas dénoncé par rapport à hier ?

\- Non. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à servir le directeur et vous le savez. Mais nous aurons une discussion sur cela dans mon bureau juste après. – me répondait-il à voix basse.

Je serais son bras et murmurais un merci. Il se tendait et s'écartait de moi pour reprendre sa marche. Je le suivais, un peu blessée par son recul mais toujours soulagée. Nous arrivions au bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci nous accueilli gentiment en nous offrons un bonbon au citron. Severus ignorait simplement son offre tandis que moi j'en acceptais un volontiers ce qui m'a valu un regard désapprobateur de sa part. Je haussais les épaules en mordant dans mon bonbon. J'aimais les bonbons. Le directeur ne rentrait pas tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

\- Alors, Miss Jackson, quels sont vos hobbies ?

\- J'aime le maquillage et faire du shopping, Monsieur le directeur.

Un silence remplissait la pièce. J'entendais Severus rire dans un siège à l'autre bout du bureau. Je me tournais donc vers lui, le visage froissé.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle dans ce que je viens de dire, professeur ? Si je peux me permettre. – lui demandais-je, vexée.

\- Non vous ne pouvez pas, Miss Jackson. – me répondait-il d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Mais vous vous permettez, bien sûr, de rire de moi.

\- Je ris à votre bêtise et je me marrerai encore quand l'envie me prendra. Faites attention, Miss. – me menaçait-il.

Nous nous affrontions du regard pendent quelques minutes. Non mais quel vicieux. Je me détournais de lui puis croisais les bras et les jambes. Durant ce temps, le directeur était resté muet, nous observant. Il semblait particulièrement amusé de la situation mais pas moi.

\- Hm hum. Sont-ils vos seuls hobbies ? – me demandait le vielle homme.

\- Oui, Monsieur le directeur.

\- Bien. Parce que quand je vous ai croisé dans la réserve de notre bibliothèque, je pense que vous aviez en main, le livre de magie noire : _Les Grandes Noirceurs de la magie_ _._ Non, en faite, j'en suis sûr. – me rétorquait-il avec un regard d'acier.

Je regardais le directeur et Severus tour à tour. L'atmosphère a changé subitement.

\- Oui. – lui répondais-je d'une voix espérant décontractée.

Severus s'avancait vers moi lentement en m'inspectant.

\- Oui quoi, Miss Jackson ?

\- … Oui j'ai ce livre en ma possession. Je ne savais pas qu'il était interdit de se cultiver un minimum, _professeur_. – lui répondais-je d'une voix innocente.

Je le défiais du regard. Je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds par un faux professeur qui a voulu me lancer un oubliette dans la forêt interdite.

Cette fois-ci, le directeur nous arrêtait.

\- Ça suffit. Toute animosité n'est pas nécessaire.

A part ce petit accrochage, le reste se passait bien. Enfin, je dois reprendre mes heures de colle avec le professeur Rogue et retourner à son cours. J'ai bien sur eu droit au long discours sur ma conduite irresponsable. Une fois sorti du bureau, nous nous dirigions vers celui de Severus pour d'autres explications. Cette pensée me faisait soupirer. On me levait à huit heures un dimanche pour que je me coltine un Dumbledore trop curieux et un Severus ronchon. On arrivait à son bureau. Tout était bien rangé, il n'y a plus aucune trace de mon dérapage. Ouf, je me sentais déjà assez coupable comme ça.

\- Asseyez-vous, Miss. – m'ordonnait-il.

Je m'asseyais en croisant les jambes sur le fauteuil en face du sien. Je le vis s'attarder sur mes jambes quelques secondes. Je rêvais ou il me matait depuis ce matin dans la salle commune ? Il remontait ses yeux pour voir que je l'avais pris en flagrant délit. Je lui fis un sourire. En réalité, j'étais flattée. Ça aurait été un autre… Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se lancer. Cette fois-ci son regard se plantait dans le mien.

\- Je souhaiterai quelques éclaircissements concernant les événements d'hier, Miss Jackson. – disait-il, le regard plus sérieux que jamais.

\- …

Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Devais-je me foutre de lui ? Le pouvais-je seulement ? Il n'était pas idiot ! Pouvais-je me laisser aller ne serait-ce qu'un peu en sa présence ? J'inspirais profondément.

\- Très bien. Mais avant tout, je vous préviens que certaines choses resteront floues pour vous. – lui disais-je fermement.

\- Pourquoi garder le silence ?- me demandait-il.

\- Vous me demandez d'avoir confiance en vous ? Vraiment, après l'épisode de la forêt interdite ? – lui assénais-je en levant un sourcil.

Voilà qu'il fermait les yeux et inspirait longuement. Il sortait sa baguette lançait un sort informulé sur la porte.

\- Bien. Maintenant que le bureau est insonorisé, nous pouvons parler librement. Je n'aurai jamais dû pénétrer votre esprit sans votre consentement. – déclarait-il, le regard fixé sur un point au dessus de ma tête.

\- - …

J'étais agréablement surprise de ses "excuses". Mais étaient-elles sincères ? Et même si elles l'étaient, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire subir cela, il avait vu des choses que j'aurais voulu ne jamais dire ou montrer à qui que ce soit. De plus, il avait pu ressentir mes sentiments et cela me mettais mal à l'aise au plus haut point.

\- Miss ? – disait-il, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

\- Oui j'ai entendu, mais je ne peux pas avoir confiance en vous seulement parce que des mots sont sortis de votre bouche. Même si je veux croire que vos excuses sont sincères, votre animosité et votre mépris envers moi prouvent le contraire… N'est-ce pas juste une façon de me faire parler ? Ou est-ce que vous passez réellement du chaud au froid ?

Et là, je plongeais mon regard incertain dans le sien. Je ressentais quelque chose de si fort quand il me regardait. C'était comme s'il m'enveloppait pour ensuite sonder mon âme. C'était déstabilisant et jusqu'à ce jour, il était le seul à me faire ressentir cela. Je préférais quand il me regarde comme ça et non pas qu'il me lance ses regards remplis de mépris. Mais pour l'instant, il était plus sage de détourner le regard. Je me sentais perdre le contrôle.

\- Arrêtez cela… - soufflais-je.

\- Arrêter quoi, Miss Jackson ? – me demandait-il d'une voix profonde.

\- Votre regard, là.

J'avais du mal à avaler ma salive quand il se levait pour s'asseoir sur cette table qui nous séparaient. Il posait ces mains sur les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil, mes jambes se tenant entre les siennes. J'osais à peine respirer. Mais que se passait-il ? Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'avais envie de goûter à ses lèvres… et que d'autres pensées de plus en plus intimes m'empêchaient de penser correctement. J'avais chaud. Je décidais d'enlever ma veste sans pour autant lâcher son regard de braise. Non Rebekah, ne te laisses pas avoir si facilement.

\- Vous êtes si différent quand vous ne posez pas votre regard méprisant sur ma personne. – m'exprimais-je d'une voix neutre.

\- Différent ? C'est-à-dire ? – dit-il semblant amusé.

\- Vous êtes tout à fait charmant. – disais-je sans réfléchir.

\- ...

\- Enfin je… je voulais dire euh… séduisant. ENFIN NON JE-

Il se levait et prenais ma main pour me faire lever, ce que je fis. Il posait ensuite sa main droite sur mon bas du dos pour me rapprocher de lui. J'halètais quand je sentais son corps chaud pressé contre le mien. Il passait sa main dans ma touffe de cheveux et inclinait ma tête. Je croisais son regard brûlant de désir. Et dans la seconde qui suivait, il m'embrassait vigoureusement.

A ce moment, j'oubliais tout autour de moi et je laissais mes désirs avoir raison de moi. Plus d'élève. Plus de professeur. Plus de pouvoir. Plus de problème.

Je passais mes mains derrière sa tête et joignais mes jambes à son bassin, pressant mon corps au sien. Il grognait puis empoignait mon fessier en se rasseyant sur la table basse. J'arrêtais de l'embrasser pour le coucher avec fermeté et recommençais à l'embrasser tout en passant mes mains sur son torse.

Il se redressait et me portait jusqu'à une étagère. Il me plaquait durement contre celle-ci et attaquait mon coup.

\- Ah…Oui… - soufflais-je.

Il décroisait mes jambes de sa taille et me retournait contre l'étagère. Je le sentais se coller à moi. Je sentais son sexe dur sur mes fesses. Il parcourait mon corps de ses mains glacés tout en continuant ses suçons dans le coup. Je sentais sa main gauche descendre de plus en plus et je levais ma cuisse pour lui faciliter l'accès.

\- Ah… Severus… - gémissais-je.

TOC TOC TOC

Nous nous figeons instantanément.

TOC TOC TOC

Je revenais à la réalité. Je me retournais pour pousser Severus et rajuster ma robe. Je le contournais pour aller prendre ma veste mais il me retenait par le bras.

\- Rebekah attends… - me disait-il, me suppliant presque.

\- Il y a quelqu'un derrière cette porte qui attend que vous lui ouvriez. – murmurais-je.

\- J'ai insonorisé la pièce, rappelles-toi. Si tu sors dans cet état…

Je regardais tout sauf lui.

\- Ok. Allez ouvrir pendant que je me cache. – lui disais-je en me dirigeant vers un coin de la pièce, à son opposé et tentais de reprendre mon souffle.

J'avais vraiment été à deux doigts de coucher avec Severus Rogue ? Mon corps me répondait que oui.

Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et j'ouvrais les yeux pour constater ma transparence. Tour réussit. Je l'entendais parler avec Malfoy Junior. Un sujet inintéressant, il fermait rapidement la porte. Il semblait serpenter la pièce derrière moi. Il avait l'air aussi perturbé que moi mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire face, trop d'émotions se bataillaient en moi. J'annulais le sort d'invisibilité. Bouleversée, je récupérais ma veste puis me précipitais vers la sortie sans faire attention à lui et courais jusqu'à être dans la salle commune. Je ne faisais pas attention aux appels de Camilla et rentrais au dortoir me recoucher. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire au vu de son aversion plus que visible envers moi il y avait peu de temps ? Était-ce un rêve ?

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve et c'était juste inadmissible. Il ne fallait plus que l'on se retrouve seuls lui et moi ! Dire que j'ai failli me donner à lui en un rien de temps… il a un tel pouvoir sur moi, s'en est effrayant.


	5. Refus

Nous étions lundi quand je recevais étonnamment un courrier de mon géniteur. Je fronçais les sourcils en examinant l'enveloppe ciré. Qui sait, peut-être était-elle empoisonnée. Mais non, il n'oserait pas faire cela, je suis quand même à Poudlard. Camilla interrompait mes pensées.

\- Mais ouvres cette enveloppe, qu'on puisse lire le contenue de la lettre enfin ! Pour une fois que tu en reçois une en plus. – s'emportait-elle, impatiente.

Je lui lançais un regard glacial et rangeais la lettre. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je me tournais vers la table des professeurs et regardais le professeur de potions. Et s'il avait touché un mot à mon père concernant mes exploits inexpliqués. Il l'avait surement croisé par le biais de Voldemort, non ?

Il n'aurait pas pu faire cela quand même… ? Je décidais de lire ce courrier après les cours, cela semblait plus raisonnable. Si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle, et cela ne fait aucun doute, je préférais passer ma journée le plus tranquillement possible. Le simple fait de sentir la lettre dans ma poche m'agaçait.

\- Viens Camilla, allons en cours. – lui disais-je en me levant.

\- Mouai ok. – me répondait-elle.

Elle attrapait un toast puis nous nous dirigions vers le cours de Métamorphose. Nous devions nous lancer un sort permettant d'échanger notre aspect physique. J'étais carrément nulle au grand désespoir de Camilla qui ressemblait strictement à rien.

\- Euh… Si je peux me permettre, ton mouvement de baguette n'est pas assez souple. – soufflait une voix derrière moi.

Je me tournais et découvrais Granger, la grosse tête de service. J'étais déjà crispée depuis ce matin, encore plus car j'étais mauvaise dans cette matière et en plus de cela, la miss je sais tout venait me donner des leçons ? Je lui lancais un regard des plus noirs qui existait sur cette terre et elle semblait se liquéfier sur place. Je claquais ma langue puis me re concentrais de nouveau en manipulant ma fichue baguette de manière plus fluide. Camilla devenait moi en un rien de temps.

\- Eh bien voilà, tu as enfin réussit ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverai jamais. – dit-elle soulagée.

Je lui plaçais un coup dans les côtes et le reste du cours se passait sans encombre. Nous avions cours de potion cet après-midi. J'essayais de ne pas trop stresser vu l'épisode du weekend dernier… Une semaine était passée depuis mais rien qu'en y pensant, je sentais mon corps réagir. Par Salazar, cet homme allait me rendre folle.

Nous déjeunions calmement avec Lockart qui nous racontait comment s'était déroulé son match de Quidditch contre les Gryffondors. Totalement inintéressant. Je me permettais donc feuilleter mon magazine de mode puis nous retournions en cours de Sortilège. Plus les heures passaient et plus j'appréhendais le dernier cours de la journée : Potion.

Le cours du professeur Flitwick se terminait beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût et nous nous dirigions donc vers les cachots. Ce allait être le troisième cours de potion de la semaine et il ne s'était rien passé alors je tentais de me détendre. Une fois arrivée dans la salle de classe, je me dépêchais de me mettre au fond avec Camilla pour me fondre dans la masse. Le cours se déroulait plutôt bien, pour la première fois j'étais concentrée au maximum sur la potion à réaliser avec mon binôme et j'ignorais totalement le professeur.

J'étais tellement concentrée sur mes tâches que je fus surprise quand le fin du cours sonnait. Les élèves se levaient pour sortir et moi-même je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand j'entendais le professeur Rogue m'interpeller. Je me tournais vers lui tout en restant vers la porte pour être prête à partir à tout moment s'il le fallait mais il s'avançait vers moi. Je l'esquivais en me plaçant devant la fenêtre à son opposé. Je le voyais fermer la porte et soupirer lourdement. Je savais déjà quel allait être le sujet de notre discussion alors je décidais d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrasser l'autre jour ? – lui demandais-je, toujours tournée vers la fenêtre, observant les abords de la forêt interdite.

\- Parce que vous ne m'avez pas répondu ? – me répondait-il, contrarié.

\- Je ne vous agresse pas Severus !... Enfin, Professeur. – m'écriais-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- … Je l'ai fait pour la même raison que vous qui avez bien répondu à ce fichu baiser. – répondait-il froidement.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. – déclarais-je durement.

\- Ah ?

Il s'approchait lentement.

\- Alors pour quel raison avez-vous répondu… Rebekah ?

\- Pouvez-vous arrêter de m'appeler par mon prénom, par Salazar ? – lui demandais-je, consternée.

\- Pourquoi ? Cela vous perturbe tant ? – demandait-il

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi. Si c'est comme cela que se passe, je regrette d'avoir voulu me donner à vous. Assumez vos actions.

Son regard changea à mes mots mais il continuait d'avancer jusqu'à ce que nos corps se frôlent.

\- La raison pour laquelle vous m'avez répondu est que vous sentez, vous-aussi, cette chose qu'il y a entre nous, Rebekah Jackson. Ai-je tort ?

\- …

Il posait sa main sur mon coup puis la descendais lentement pour qu'à la fin, seul son doigt se glisse entre mes seins. Ma respiration s'accélérait d'un coup.

\- Votre silence ainsi que votre corps en disent long.

\- Vous êtes juste physiquement attiré par moi. Sinon vous cachez parfaitement tout autre sentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas _ce que je suis_ pour rien. Le temps m'a appris à ne rien laisser paraître.

\- … Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu comprends, Rebekah.

J'enlevais son doigt de ma poitrine et me retournais vers la fenêtre, lui montrant ainsi mon dos. Je repensais à ses remarques injurieuses.

\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous tant d'animosité envers moi ?

\- Tu veux peut-être que je fasse un communiquer à toute l'école ?

\- Tu- vous auriez pu m'ignorer, tout simplement. - lui répondais-je obstinément.

\- Je vois bien que je t'es blessée.

Je soupirais quand je sentais sa présence dans mon dos. C'était le moment des vérités.

\- C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie d'être moi-même et que je voudrais me rapprocher, toi tu- enfin vous faites tous le contraire.

\- Es-tu en train de me faire une crise ?

\- Pas du tout, j'expose les faits. Apres, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Enfin, _vous_ en faites ce que vous voulez.

Je le contournais pour aller prendre mes affaires et cette fois, il ne me retenait pas. Tant mieux.

\- Tu as tendance à fuir. -déclarait-il.

\- Devant les choses que je ne comprends pas, je préfère prendre du recul. C'est tout.

\- Il n'y rien de compliquer. Il y a quelque chose entre nous, point. Maintenant, la question que nous devons nous poser est : nous laissons-nous entraîner par ce quelque chose ? Et bien évidement, la réponse est : non.

Je croisais son regard déterminé.

\- Donc, une fois que je sors de ce bureau, nous faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tes- vos yeux disent autre chose ?

\- Ne vous occupez pas de ce que disent mes yeux, contentez-vous de suivre ce que je dis.

\- … Ok.

Je dirigeais vers la porte en essayant de faire disparaître la boule qui restait au fond de ma gorge.

\- Miss Jackson ?

Je m'arrêtais à la porte. J'avais le cœur qui faisait mal.

\- Je vous verrez demain en cour.

Je ne confirmais rien et sortais de cette salle de cours à l'atmosphère lourde. Je me dépêchais d'aller au dortoir. Dans la salle commune, Camilla m'interpellait. Je me dirigeait donc vers elle, lui prenais la main et la montais avec moi. Je verrouillais la porte et insonorisais le dortoir.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je… j'ai mal, Camilla…

\- Où ?! Qui t'as fait du mal ?

J'éclatais en sanglot incontrôlable devant sa mine déconfite.


	6. Rapprochement

J'étais dehors non loin du grand lac devenu gelé en ce mois de novembre. Je réfléchissais à mon existence en me demandant comment j'avais pu saccager tant d'année de discrétion et de calme en l'espace de deux mois seulement. Ça en été risible.

J'ai partagé un moment torride avec mon professeur de potion il y a un mois de cela.

Mais il y avait pire encore. En faite, ce n'est pas cela qui me chiffonne autant. J'étais aux anges d'avoir partagé mon premier baiser et le premier contact d'un corps masculin avec lui. Ce qui me donnait la boule au ventre c'était l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Je ne me reconnaissais plus en sa simple présence… J'avais tellement peur qu'il découvre le secret. Cela signerait la fin d'une ère à peu près paisible pour moi.

C'était pourquoi depuis ce jours ci, je faisais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour l'esquiver et lui aussi il me semble car il ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis notre altercation. Tout semblait être comme avant. A mon triste regret je dois me l'avouer. Je resserrais ma veste autour de moi en sentant le vent frais s'abattre sur corps. Quelle heure était-il ? Surement l'heure du petit déjeuner. N'ayant aucune envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit je me dirigeais plutôt vers le premier cours de la journée en pensant au courrier envoyé par mon frère Gabriel lundi dernier. Ce dernier menait sa petite vie tranquille en Irlande avec sa femme et travaillais depuis quelques années au ministère de la magie.

Apparemment, mon père et mes chers frères et sœur : Gabriel, Isaac, Nathanaël et Sarah sont conviés à une réception donnée par un ami de notre père. Voyez-vous cela. Bien évidemment, je n'y étais explicitement pas invité. Enfin si, car cet ami a convié la famille en entier mais mon père, dans son immense confiance en moi et sa fierté paternelle me tassait naturellement dans le noir lors des événements mondains. Par contre quand c'était pour me demander d'établir des liens stratégiques avec certains élèves de ma maison, il ne se gênait pas pour m'envoyer des courriers. Pas que cela me fonde le cœur loin de là, j'y étais quand même habituée depuis le temps. J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand j'entendais la voix de Camilla m'interpeller :

\- Hey Bekah ! – me lâchait-elle avec un sourire à pleine dent. Quelqu'un était de bonne humeur.

\- Hey.

\- Tu es partie tôt ce matin, ou étais tu passée ? Tu n'étais pas dans la grande salle.

\- Dehors.

\- Très bien. Il faudra qu'on parle à la fin de l'heure.

Le professeur de métamorphose venait d'arriver avec quelques élèves de Serdaigles avec qui nous partageons ce cours. Nous rentrions un à un dans la salle et nous nous installions. Le cours se passait tranquillement. Le climat entre Serpentard et Serdaigle était neutre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Lockart est accepré à notre table lors des repas. A la fin de l'heure, nous sortions pour aller au prochain cours : DCFM.

\- Bekah, il faut qu'on parle, viens par là. – me disait Camilla en me tirant dans un autre couloir.

\- Nous allons être en retard au prochain cours, cela ne peut pas attendre ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien de bien important Camilla.

Et elle s'effondrait sur moi comme de la blague. Mince, qu'est j'ai dis encore pensais-je en soupirant longuement.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cet état même si je ne sais pas trop quelle partie de ce que j'ai dit t'a autant troublée. - M'excusais-je avec gêne.

\- Non… C'est… C'EST WILLAM ! Il est … Il…

\- Que lui est-il arrivé au juste ! Sois rapide et clair s'il te plait. Disais-je en roulant des yeux.

Elle inspirait à fond puis me racontait :

\- Il s'est fait agressé la nuit dernière par des Serpentards. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie en soin. Il… Il est assez mal en point. Je… Je … Il sait juste que ce sont des Serpentards qui l'ont agressé et que selon eux les couples mixtes, c'est-à-dire sang pur et né moldu, ne doiventt plus être tolérés… Tu sais que j'ai toujours dis que William était un sang-mêlée mais... je mentais ! C'était pour le protéger alors nous nous étions mis d'accord lui et moi pour déclarer qu'il était sang mêlé alors qu'il est né moldu ... C'EST A CAUSE DE MOI REBEKAH ! S'emportait-elle en sanglotant

\- Ok, calmes-toi. Mais comment les agresseurs ont-ils su qu'il était né moldu ?

\- JE N'EN SAIS RIEN !

\- Chut, j'ai compris ne t'en fais pas. Tu as peur pour lui c'est cela ?

Elle hochait la tête en se cramponnant à moi. Je lui tapotais maladroitement le dos ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Nous irons lui rendre visite à la fin des cours ok ? – proposais-je d'une voix calme – nous nous mettons de ce pas à la recherche des agresseurs. Nous allons leur faire payer le fait de respirer le même air que nous.

Je continuais de la tapoter et elle avait fini par se calmer quand :

\- Ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ? – dit une voix glaciale que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. Je me tendais instantanément et Camilla se redressait pour regarder le professeur qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je me constituais un visage froid puis me retournais pour lui faire face.

\- Professeur Snape… - murmurais Camilla, la voix toujours tremblante.

\- Je me répète une dernière fois : ne devriez-vous pas être en cours ?

\- … Si professeur. – répondait toujours Camilla d'une voix peu assurée.

Je ne le regardais même pas et fixais un tableau derrière lui. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais je gardais obstinément le regard sur le vilain tableau. Un silence se fit entre nous. La tension était palpable.

\- Miss Jackson, vous serez en retenue avec Rusard ce soir pour non-respect du règlement intérieur de l'établissement.

\- Mais professeur, c'est moi qui – disait Camilla voulant s'interposer en lui expliquant à qui était la faute.

\- C'est vous qui quoi ? Avez-vous forcé votre camarade à ne pas respecter les règles ? Lui avez vous lancé un sort afin qu'elle agisse sous la contrainte ?- répliquait-il irrité.

\- … N-non professeur m-mais –

\- Alors le sujet est clos. Ne me poussez pas à vous punir car je me souviens parfaitement de votre comportement inapproprié lors de votre course poursuite ridicule. Ma patience a des limites Miss McQueen.

J'entendais clairement Camilla déglutir face à cette intimidation. Un nouveau silence régna me mettant mal à l'aise intérieurement. Je me remémorais l'instant de pur délice que nous avions passé. J'essayais de m'en débarrasser mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Bien. – déclarait-il en finalement repartir comme il était venu.

A peine avait-t-il disparu de ma vue que je m'effondrais sur le mur juste à côté, la gorge nouée.

\- Bekah, que se passe-t-il ? – demandait Camilla avec affolement.

\- Je… Je me sens faible d'un coup. – murmurais-je en m'accroupissant. Elle vint me rejoindre.

\- C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça ?- demandait-elle en sachant déjà la réponse.

\- Hm. Ça va aller.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas raconter ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le mois dernier ? – me demandait-elle d'une voix douce.

Depuis l'incident si je puis dire, j'étais retourné au dortoir toute chamboulée et Camilla cherchait à savoir ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à ce que je la menace pour qu'elle me fiche la paix. Mais là, l'envie de me confier à quelqu'un me pris. L'envie de partager ma peine avec mon amie fut plus forte que tout. Je me redressais pour l'empoigner et nous sommes rentrées dans une salle de classe inoccupée. Je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé ce fameux dimanche matin après avoir insonoriser la porte d'un mouvement de main. Un silence prit place à la fin du récit. Camilla me regardait avec une lueur étrange qui m'inquiétait un peu et dans la seconde qui suivait elle me sauta dessus, joyeuse.

\- Mais c'est fabuleux ! Merveilleux ! Ne te rend tu pas compte ?

\- Me rendre compte de quoi ? Qu'il peut découvrir mon secret ? Que je peux me faire renvoyer de Poudlard et ne plus jamais ressortir de ma cage ?

\- De ta cage ? – demandait-elle, dans l'incompréhension.

\- Rien rien, laisses-tomber.

\- Ce qui est merveilleux c'est qu'il ressent surement la même chose que toi Bekah ! N'as-tu pas vu le regard qu'il te lançait ?! Mama mia, il aura pu te faire un bébé rien qu'avec son regard, j'en ai même rougit !

J'essayais d'ignorer les pulsations de cœur devenues plus rapides.

\- Arrêtes ça Camilla, je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce qui m'importe, c'est de rester le plus loin possible de lui, ok ? Je suis un danger pour lui et il l'est pour moi aussi, voilà. C'est cela qui compte. Nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée, tu as quand même remarqué cela en découvrant l'état de ton copain Lockart non ?

\- … Ne sois pas si désagréable Rebekah.

\- Je suis réaliste. Il n'y a aucune chance pour nous dans ce chaos qui arrive à grand pas et ça, j'en ai la certitude. De plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a voulu de mon corps qu'il veut forcément mon cœur avec.

\- Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas.

La sonnerie des cours retentissait ce qui marquait la pause déjeuner. Nous nous dirigions donc vers la grande salle en silence pour aller manger. Nous mangions toujours plongées dans nos pensées. Cette discussion m'avait un peu mis les nerfs. A la fin du repas, nous nous levions prêtes à partir quand je sentais un regard sur moi. Je me tournais instinctivement vers la source de ce dérangement pour plonger mon regard dans un puits sombre. Je dus rester quelques secondes de trop car Camilla toussotait légèrement. Je reprenais mes esprits et nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent trop rapidement à mon gout moi qui voulais retarder cette maudite retenue. J'accompagnais Camilla à l'infirmerie pour faire quand même acte de présence envers elle. Je tentais d'avoir quelques informations sur les personnes qui aurais pu lui faire cela. Il semblait touché de mon implication. Je ne voulais pas le remettre à sa place devant Camilla qui semblait plus affectée que cet incapable. Je pris note des informations puis je les laissais tous les deux pour aller manger avant la retenue. Deux retenues en trois mois, c'était beaucoup trop pour moi. Je me devais d'être plus discrète dorénavant.

Une fois à table, je voyais non loin de moi les deux idiots qui m'avaient adressés la parole il y a deux mois de cela. L'un me faisait un signe de tête auquel je répondais par politesse puis je commençais à manger rapidement afin de trouver le temps pour mes recherches en magie noire. Quand j'eus terminé, je rentrais rapidement au dortoir pour plonger dans l'énorme livre de la réserve. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je tournais la page au prochain chapitre nommé : _Possession de l'esprit par le biais de la magie noire_.

Je repensais alors à cette voix qui résonnait au plus profond de moi. Des frissons me parcourus l'échine. Je voulais entamer ce chapitre quand les filles du dortoir entrèrent. Je fermais rapidement le livre en regardant l'heure : 19h55. Je cachais rapidement mon livre puis me changeais rapidement dans la salle de bain pour être plus à l'aise ne sachant pas ce que je pourrais avoir à faire comme tâche. Je mis un sous pull noir à col roulé, un pantalon en laine gris taille haute et je délaissais mes talons pour une paire de mocassin noir vernie.

Je sortais rapidement du dortoir pour me rendre chez cette saleté de Rusard. J'arrivais essoufflée à 20h10. Je toquais mais personne ne répondait. Je voulais ouvrir la porte de son bureau mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Merde. Que faire ? Je regardais autour de moi. Personne. Peut-être m'avait-il attendu et voyant que je ne venais pas, est allé voir Sev- le professeur Rogue qui est mon directeur de maison et le professeur qui ma donné la retenue.

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, je me mettais en route vers son bureau en espérant que ce ne soit pas le cas ou alors qu'il soit absent lui aussi. Moi qui voulais l'éviter à tout prix, c'était raté pensais-je avec irritation.

Une fois arrivée devant son bureau, je me demandais si c'était vraiment la chose à faire. Pourquoi tendre le bâton pour se faire battre comme on dit chez les moldus ? Je faisais donc demi tout mais quand j'étais prête à tourner au détour du couloir des cachots, j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir ainsi que sa voix :

\- Miss Jackson ?- demandait-il d'une voix – pour ne pas changer – glaciale.

Je soufflais fatiguée d'avance puis me retournais plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Il avait à la main un panier. Il s'avançait rapidement puis dit :

\- Vous n'avez toujours pas compris la leçon à ce que je constate. Quand l'information arrivera dans ce qui vous sert de cerveau vous saurez enfin que vous, misérable petite chose pourrie gâté, êtes soumis à notre autorité. En d'autres termes vous n'êtes rien ici alors pourquoi cherchez-vous tant à être renvoyé de cette école pour insubordination ?

Je fermais les yeux, essayant de contenir ma rage soudaine. Mais de quel droit… ? J'inspirais profondément puis planta mon regard dur dans le sien, ne cherchant pas à cacher mon dégoût envers cet être abject.

\- Professeur, je me suis présentée au bureau de monsieur Rusard mais celui-ci était absent. Ne sachant que faire, j'ai cru bon de retourner à mon dortoir. – expliquais-je d'une voix qui n'exigeait aucune remarque désobligeante. Mais il l'a pourtant été une fois de plus.

\- Fermez là et suivez moi en silence ! – me crachait-il en me postillonnant dessus.

Je fis ce qu'il dit sans même plus me poser de question. Juste en l'insultant de tous les noms qui me venaient à l'esprit. Nous sommes sortis pour nous rendre dans la foret interdite. Encore. Je frissonnais de froid, grelottante, je me maudissais de ne pas avoir pris de manteau ne sachant pas que j'allais me retrouver dehors en ce temps glaciale. D'un sort informulé je me fis réchauffer.

Nous marchions encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne s'arrête brusquement et me dise sans un regard :

\- Savez-vous à quoi ressemble le _polygonum_ ?- demandait-il brutalement.

\- Euh… oui.- bégayais-je par surprise puis je repris contenance – c'est une plante que l'on a déjà utilisé dans votre matière pour créer le polynectar.

\- Vous avez quand même pu retenir cette information même en paressant les trois quart du temps dans mon cour. Vous n'êtes peut être pas une idiote finie qui ne saura rien faire de sa misérable vie à part s'occuper de son apparence. Rendez-vous utile pour une fois et cueillez moi ces plantes jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter.- m'ordonnait-il en me fourrant le panier qu'il portait dans les mains.

Je lui lançais mon regard le plus venimeux qui soit. Puis je me mis au travail sans un mot. Plus vite je ferai, plus vite je serai loin de sa désagréable personne. J'étais tellement appliquée dans ma tâche que je ne faisais plus du tout attention à lui jusqu'à ce que je me lève rapidement et me retourne pour récolter d'autres plantes un peu plus loin vers le professeur Snape. C'est là que je le surpris en train de regarder le bas de mon corps… Mon cœur malgré moi fit un bond dans ma poitrine mais je me ressaisissais bien vite. Je m'approchais de lui et recommençais mon travail et tentant d'ignorer son regard observateur pour ne pas dire appréciateur. Je le voyais s'approcher de moi du coin de l'œil pour disparaître derrière moi. L'instant d'après, je sentis sa chaleur dans mon dos ainsi que son souffle chaud.

\- Vous ne faites pas du bon travail, Miss Jackson. Ce n'est pas en arrachant férocement ces plantes qu'on les récoltes mais comme cela.

Il prit ma main qui s'apprêtait à arracher la plante puis de l'autre coupa la racine avec le sort _difundo_.

\- Vous voyez ? Elle aura beaucoup plus d'effet dans la potion comme cela – me susurrait-il à l'oreille d'une voix anormalement douce.

Non je ne peux plus cautionner cela. Il ne peux pas toujours imposer son humeur de cette façon.

\- J'ai compris, merci. Disais-je froidement – pouvez-vous vous écarter professeur ?

\- Et si je ne le fais pas, qu'allez-vous faire ? M'expulser à l'autre bout de la forêt comme la dernière fois ? Ou plutôt m'assommer vu que c'est visiblement votre spécialité ?

\- Arrêtez de me manipuler ! Par Salazar, que vous ai-je fais pour mériter cela ?

\- Pour mériter quoi Miss ?

\- Arrêtez s'il vous plait…

\- …

Il se redressait finalement pour se repositionner sous le pied d'un arbre là où il était avant. Je tentais d'enlever la boule que j'avais dans la gorge. Je me sentais toujours aussi mal à cause de lui.

\- C'est assez pour le polygonum. Donnez-moi le panier.- déclarait-il dans un murmure que j'entendais tout de même.

Je me redressais alors pour aller à sa rencontre et au moment où je lui donnais le panier rempli de ces fichus plantes, ma main touchait la sienne, ce qui me fit lâcher le panier qui finissait au sol. J'allais me penchais pour ramasser les plantes qui étaient tombés du panier quand il me demandait :

\- Pourquoi parliez-vous de manipulation ?

Je levais alors mes yeux vers lui et lui répondais d'une voix que j'espérais neutre :

\- Un coup vous m'embrasser puis l'instant d'après vous devenez froid. Un autre jour vous vous permettez de poser la main sur moi puis la seconde d'après vous êtes distant et –

\- C'est vous qui êtes distante depuis un bon mois déjà, Miss.

Qu'ai-je entendu ? Serait-ce un reproche ? Visiblement, oui. Que faire, que dire dans ce genre de moment. Il y a un mois il me disait de l'oublier et maintenant quoi ? Il du percevoir mon impuissance car il rajoutait :

\- Je vous est mis en retenu car je voulais vous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Donc vous saviez que Rusard n'était pas dans son bureau ?- demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, j'attendais votre venue dans mes cachots.

\- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que si je suis distante avec vous, c'est que je ne veux PAS vous parler ?

Il me prit par les haches pour me coller brusquement sur le tronc d'arbre à coté de nous. Je posais mes mains sur ses avant-bras pour le repoussais.

\- Écartez-vous, ne me touchez pas vous entendez ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez ! Vous n'avez –

Je fus coupé par son baiser qui me calma instantanément. Je ne participais pas au baiser mais quand il commençais à mouvoir ses lèvres sur les miennes et à caresser mes hanches, je ne pouvais résister plus longtemps et le tirais vers moi pour sentir sa chaleur tout en accentuant le baiser qui devenait plus chaud. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés là à nous savourer désespérément mais tout d'un coup ma conscience refit surface, m'obligeant à le repousser violemment.

\- Non non ! Arrêtez – criais-je en le voyant prêt à recommencer – je ne suis pas une de vos marionnette c'est compris ? J'exige du respect pour ma personne ! Vous ne pouvez pas changer d'humeur de cette façon !

\- Parce que vous, vous le pouvez c'est bien cela ? – disait-il le souffle court tout comme moi.

\- Je-je… Ecoutez c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela d'accord ? Restez loin de moi. S'il vous plait. Ne jouez pas avec les sentiments d'une personne.

\- Quel est ce secret que vous cherchez tant à cacher ?

Je le regardais seulement, interdite.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop mystérieuse pour que je vous laisse vous en aller, Miss.

\- Je veux juste vous protéger, est-ce aussi compliqué que cela de rester loin de ma personne ?!

\- Oui, cela m'est difficile.

\- Quoi ?...Que ?

\- Quelle éloquence Miss Jackson- disait-il d'un ton moqueur

\- Ne jouez plus. Que venez-vous d'insinuer à l'instant ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas insinué, je l'ai dis : il est difficile pour moi de rester loin de vous.

\- Je… Ecoutez, restons en-là, il le faut. Vous pourriez être viré et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas que cela qui vous empêche de vous ouvrir à moi.

\- De vous ouvrir mes jambes vous voulez dire. Car il n'y a que cela que vous voulez avec moi je l'ai bien saisit mais maintenant-

\- Cessez d'être idiote ne serait-ce qu'une seconde vous voulez bien ? Pensez-vous que je serai prêt à tout risquer pour votre corps ? Aussi désirable soit-il ?

J'étais estomaquée par cette révélation qui était pour le moins choquante. Mais voyant mon expression il reprit.

\- Mais vous avez raison, si vous passez votre temps à vous cacher de moi alors que je ne souhaite que vous connaitre d'avantage alors tout ceci ne rime à rien. Allons y. Terminait-il en lançant un sort au panier qui se remplissait des plantes échouées sur le sol et qui se retrouvait dans ses mains l'instant d'après.

J'étais totalement perdue. Que faire ? J'avais trop d'information en même temps. Et était-il seulement sincère ? Je le suivais pour le retourner vers moi et demandais d'une voix tremblante bien malgré moi.

\- Etes-vous sincère avec moi ?

\- … - il me regardait le visage neutre.

\- L'êtes-vous Severus ? – visiblement cela le surprenait que je l'ai appelé ainsi. Une proximité s'était créée entre nous.

\- Je veux réellement apprendre à vous connaitre effectivement. Mais si vous continuez à mettre autant de barrière autour de vous, comment voulez-vous que cela se fasse ?

\- Vous pouvez parler ! Toujours à me critiquer à longueur de journée, à vouloir me rabaisser tout en sachant les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous !

\- Je ne savais pas faire autrement pour attirer votre attention ! Etes-vous heureuse ?

\- Non ! Non je ne suis pas heureuse Severus ! En tout cas pas pour l'instant ! – lâchais-je.

\- … Alors apprenons à l'être ensemble. Au fur et à mesure du temps, vous vous ouvrirez à moi et inversement.

Mon regard planté dans le sien, je ne pouvais que l'aimer encore plus. Mais enfin que m'arrivait-il ? Je ne savais plus quoi répondre et c'était pourtant moi qui cherchais cette confrontation.

\- Je… Je ne sais quoi répondre-

\- Acceptez seulement mon intrusion dans votre vie, je ne vous demande pas un paragraphe argumenté sur vos sentiments envers moi.

Je lui faisais pour une fois un petit sourire en sentant mon cœur fondre. Un petit peu, hm hm.

\- Allons-y il commence à faire tard. – dit-il en reprenant la route vers le château. Je le suivais tout d'un coup me sentant légère.

Il me raccompagnait jusqu'à devant la tour de Serpentard puis au moment où je voulais entrer, je sentais sa main me retenir par mon bras. Je me retournais. Il semblait en pleine hésitation puis me lâchais finalement avant de partir :

\- Bonne nuit, Miss Jackson.

Je le regardais s'en allait jusqu'à le perdre de vue puis entrais dans notre QG. Certains élèves étaient encore là autour du feu mais je ne faisais pas attention à eux et montais à l'étage. Camilla ne dormait pas encore, je me suis donc naturellement couché dans son lit puis j'insonorisais notre petit coin. Elle se redressait légèrement en me souriant.

\- Comment s'est passée ta retenue, délinquante ?

\- Merveilleusement bien figure toi. – lui répondais-je d'un air espiègle.

Elle fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension mais un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres fines et rose.

\- Racontes à tata pour lui remonter le moral. – disait-elle en se redressant complètement ce qui me faisait rire bêtement. Je me sentais comme une enfant.

Je lui racontais tout sans omettre le moindre détail cette fois ci. A la fin du récit, elle me sautait littéralement dessus poussant un cri de joie.

\- Mis dios pero no esta posibla ! Soy muy orgulloso de ti mi hermana ! – s'exclamait-elle

\- Euh… Camilla, traduction ? –disais-je rigolant toujours bêtement. J'essayais d'arrêter de sourire mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Ah laisses tomber, c'est l'émotion je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Toi qui disais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir possible pour ton bonheur, toi qui mettais autant de barrière entre l'amour et toi !

\- Hm hm, c'est bon là je crois. N'en rajoute pas, je sais ce que j'ai dit. Néanmoins je suis tout de même dans le doute…

\- Mais quoi encore ! –râla-t-elle en me balançant son coussin en pleine figure.

\- Il ne sait rien sur mes particularités. Il ne doit jamais le savoir. Cela le mettrait en danger ou il me repousserait qui sait ?

Nous soupirions en même temps puis nous restions dans le silence, chacune dans nos pensées. D'un coup je me levais de son lit.

\- Allez bonne nuit et à demain.

\- On en reparlera et oui bonne nuit toi aussi. Gros bisous.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une vie sentimentale que je suis devenue fragile à ce point alors garde ta douceur et tes gros bisoux pour Lockart.

Je sentais son coussin toucher mon dos avant que je ne puisse l'esquiver puis allais dormir.

Nous étions en fin de semaine, vendredi matin pour être exacte. L'un des jours le plus long pour moi avec le lundi. Je me trouvais assise à la table de ma glorieuse maison en compagnie de Camilla et de son copain qui avait pu sortir de l'infirmerie ce matin.

\- Malgré mes conseils de sécurité, tu persistes à provoquer la haine des verts et argenté en t'asseyant à notre table Lockart ?- disais-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Si je suis ton conseil, c'est qu'ils auront gagné. Je refuse tout simplement de vivre dans la crainte et de courber l'échine face à cette bande de lâches et de raciste en tout genre. – répondait-il un peu trop fort à mon gout, ce qui nous valus des regards peu joyeux. Certains se permettaient même de lâcher quelques insultes à l'égard du Serdaigle.

Décidant que j'avais assez fait de bonnes actions dans une matinée, je terminais mon petit déjeuner dans le silence pour ensuite me rendre en cour de sortilège seule, laissant au couple un peu d'intimité. Sur le chemin je suis interpellée par le professeur Snape qui me rejoignait bientôt par de grandes enjambées. En vérifiant que personne n'était dans les alentours, il me dit alors :

\- Veuillez me rejoindre à mon bureau ce soir à 21 heures .- il jetait un regard derrière lui- enfin si vous n'avez pas autre chose de prévu ?

\- Est-ce un rendez-vous ? – ne pouvant m'empêcher de demander en mordant ma lèvre inférieur d'anxiété.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ?-rétorquait-il tout en fixant mes lèvres.

\- Hm. A vrai dire j'avais prévu autre chose depuis quelques jours déjà. Je vais faire mon possible pour m'arranger, promis.- lui répondis-je avec un brin de malice dans les yeux.

\- Eh bien faites donc, Miss Jackson.- répondait-il, entrant dans mon jeu. Je jurais avoir vu un coin de sa bouche s'étirer avant qu'il ne se retourne vivement et qu'il sorte de ma vue aussi rapidement qu'il arrivé.

Je reprenais ma route en direction de mon cours, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sans étonnement, la journée se passait étrangement bien. Celle-ci passait même un peu trop vite à mon gout en sachant que la suite de la soirée arrivait à grand pas. En effet je me trouvais dans la grande salle toujours en compagnie des mêmes personnages. Personnages qui se jetaient d'ailleurs beaucoup trop de regards énamourés. Regardais-je Severus de la même manière ?

\- Veuillez cesser de m'exposer vos regards langoureux, je m'apprête à dégorger mon repas.

\- Personne ne te force à regarder, jalouse – rétorquait Camilla de façon provocante.

\- Cesses de dire des sottises et suis moi, j'ai à te parler. – lui disais-je en me levant et l'entraînant avec moi sans tenir compte des protestations de son idiot de mari.

A vrai dire je suis un peu tendue à cause de ce fichu rendez-vous. Je la traîne jusqu'à notre dortoir ou je l'a fis asseoir sur mon lit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'aussi pressant mi hermana ? – m'interrogait Camilla, curieuse.

\- Que porterai-tu pour un premier rendez-vous ? – lui demandais-je d'une traite.

Je la voyais ouvrir les yeux ronds comme une bille.

\- Je te préviens : ne me saute pas dessus ! Contentes-toi de répondre à ma question.

\- Commences par ouvrir ta malle qu'on voit tout le potentiel !-répondait-elle d'une voix excitée.

J'obéissais puis s'en suivi une longue recherche qui me fit le plus grand bien. Comme quoi s'occuper de problèmes futiles pouvait être relaxant. Nous avions passée plus d'une heure à rechercher le vêtement parfait : ni trop voyant ni pas assez. Classe mais sobre.

J'optais finalement pour un pull blanc cassé à col roulé pour mettre en valeur mon teint caramel puis un jean bleu pour finir avec de longues bottes à talons couleur beige en daim. Je portais une petite veste de la même couleur en cuir. J'arrangeais au maximum ma crinière en la peignant le plus doucement possible pour qu'il y est le moins de douleur possible puis je me maquillais avec un rouge à lèvres violet et un petit sort de camouflage pour mes cernes de fin de semaine.

C'est alors que je guettais l'heure : 21h02. Bordel mais quand serais-je un jour à l'heure ? Je me précipitais vers la sortie en ne tenant pas compte des regards curieux. Je me dépêchais de me diriger vers le fameux bureau de du professeur Snape tout en faisant attention à ne croiser personne sur mon passage. J'y arrivais rapidement, après tout son bureau se devait d'être le plus proche de notre tour naturellement. J'inspirais un grand coup puis toquais à la porte. Deux secondes après la porte s'ouvrait sur le directeur de Poudlard : cet exaspérant Dumbledore. Il me regardait un peu surpris de me voir à la porte de son employé visiblement. Moi aussi j'étais en ne peux plus surprise. Était-ce un piège ?

\- Miss Jackson. Mais que faites-vous dans les cachots à cette heure -ci ?

J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui sortir la première excuse qui me venait à l'esprit mais le professeur Snape intervenait en ouvrant en grand la porte. Il ouvrait la bouche mais quand son regard trouvait le mien et descendait pour voir mon accoutrement, il restait silencieux. Je me mettais à me tortiller mal à l'aise. C'est alors qu'il semblait se reprendre.

\- Miss Jackson est venue pour me rendre des comptes suite à ces lectures qui sont un peu trop penchées sur la magie obscure comme nous avons pu le voir il y a quelques temps. Vous repasserai demain à la même heure Miss Jackson, je suis occupé comme vous pouvez le voir.- m'informait-il de façon méprisante.

\- Oh non non, réglez donc ce petit problème Severus. J'aillais de toute façon partir. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée à tous les deux. – disait-il poliment mais ses yeux espiègle parlaient beaucoup plus.

Je reculais pour le laisser sortir du bureau et il s'en allait sans se retourner. Trop occupée à le voir partir, je sursautais quand le professeur Rogue s'adressait à moi.

\- Comptez-vous dormir sur le pas de la porte ou vous vous décidez à entrer ?- demandait-il avec un sourcil levé, impatient.

Je rentrais mais encore sous le choc de la scène surréaliste qui venait de se passer, je ne faisais pas attention au regard insistant de Severus.

\- Il sait ! – m'écriais-je en levant les mains au ciel.

\- Oui, il sait. – répondait-il posément.

\- Mais… qu'allons-nous faire enfin ? Je vous préviens : je ne quitte pas cette école sans avoir eu mon diplôme, est-ce clair ?

\- Calmez-vous, Miss

\- Me calmer ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Vous me demandez de me-

\- Vous calmer, Rebekah- exigeait-il d'une voix sans appel.

\- … Vous m'appelez par mon prénom maintenant ?

\- Eh bien nous pouvons déjà commencer par cela qu'en dites vous ?

\- … Je suis d'accord, j'avais même déjà commencé.

\- Concernant le directeur, laissez-moi gérer. Tout se passera bien. Pour l'instant vaquons à nos occupations.

Et c'est là que je me rendais compte de son regard brûlant. Je devais m'éclaircir la gorge plusieurs fois afin qu'il ne consentisse à faire autre chose que me regarder.

\- Venez par-là, allons dans mes appartements.

J'avais un mouvement de recul en imaginant ce qu'il voulait faire avec moi là-bas. Ayant perçu cela il m'informait d'un ton ennuyé :

\- Mon intention ce soir est de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous Rebekah. Alors si vous voulez bien arrêter d'être constamment sur la défensive et vous joindre à moi, suivez-moi.

Puis il ouvrait la porte de ses appartements en la laissant ouverte. Je suivais le pas après une seconde d'hésitation.

Son salon était, sans étonnement, rangé, bien ordonné mais un peu trop minimaliste. Je le voyais prendre place à un des deux fauteuils devant la cheminée. Je m'avançais pour prendre place à mon tour. Une mini table basse était devant nous avec l'alcool dessus et deux verres. Severus me tirait de ma contemplation.

\- Vous étiez en retard.

\- Je suis toujours en retard. Sauf en cours. - lui répondais-je en levant les yeux vers lui et en ôtant ma veste.

\- Un verre de whisky ? – me disait-il sans vraiment me demander mon avis vu qu'il commençait déjà à me servir.

\- N'est-ce pas le verre du directeur ? – demandais-je en essayant de débuter un dialogue.

\- Je n'invite personne dans mes appartements… Enfin presque.- m'avouait-il d'un regard lourd de sens.

\- Ooh, dois-je comprendre que je suis l'exception à la règle ? – lui répondais-je avec un petit sourire avant de prendre le verre tendu.

\- La seule et unique exception pour l'instant, oui. - Disait-il en terminant son verre d'une traite.

\- Et la dernière j'espère – murmurais-je. Un peu trop fort au vu du regard en biais qu'il me lançait.

\- Alors Rebekah, que comptais-vous faire après avoir obtenu votre diplôme ? Enfin si vous l'obtenez bien évidement. – me demandait-il calmement mais je pouvais discerner l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- Eh bien Severus, vous voilà bien pessimiste à mon égard ! Me voulez encore un an de plus dans vos pattes ? Attendez quand même de voir mes exploits en 7eme année.

\- Eh bien si vous me promettez de ne plus me propulser comme vous l'avez fait en octobre, cela ne me dérangerai pas de vous garder plus longtemps.

\- D'ailleurs, je tenais à m'excuser de-

\- Ne vous excusez pas, je l'ai bien cherché après tout.

\- Hm moui ce n'est pas faut.- me détendais-je en me reposant sur le dos du fauteuil.- et concernant votre question sur mon futur. Je dois dire que j'ai une soif profonde de savoir pour les potions.

Il se redressait légèrement de son fauteuil pour mieux m'observer et voyant comme je retenais avec peine mon sourire. Il ne put que ricaner à cette mauvaise blague. Et je le rejoignais d'ailleurs. Moi, potions ?

Nous sommes restés des heures à parler, à débattre sur le monde magique, à plaisanter. J'étais comblée de bonheur. Me voyant bailler discrètement, Severus se levait d'un coup, me surprenant.

\- Vous devriez partir, il est assez tard.

Je jetais un œil à ma montre : 02h46

\- Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer- me justifiais-je en me levant lentement, les jambes un peu faible.

\- Venez je vous raccompagne. Cela vous évitera de croiser un autre professeur ou Rusard et de devoir lui rendre des comptes.

\- Très bien. Répondais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie de ses appartements.

\- Rebekah ?

\- Oui ? - demandais-je en me retournant.

\- Votre veste. Tenez. -Me disait-il en me la tendant.

Je m'avançais vers lui et lorsque je pu prendre ma veste en main, il m'amenait vers lui. Je me rendais alors compte que j'ai attendu cela toute la soirée. Je posais mes mains sur son torse et baissais le regard sur celui-ci en faisant mine d'être aborder par sa robe de sorcier.

\- Faites-vous ce regard à toutes les femmes qui retiennent un minimum votre attention, Severus ? - Chuchotais-je, comme pour partager un secret.

\- Et vous, vous colorez vous toujours les lèvres de cette couleur lorsqu'un homme vous plait ?

\- Touché. Murmurais-je en passant mes bras autour de son coup.

\- Allons y. – déclarait-il avant de s'écarter de moi.

\- Ai-je mauvaise haleine ? – lui-demandais-je, vexée.

\- Elle n'est pas terrible, en effet.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?! Ça ne va pas b- mais voyant son sourire moqueur je m'abstenais de continuer et me dirigeais vers la sortie.- très bien, soit. Je vous attends.

Nous nous retrouvions dans les couloirs déserts, nous marchions en silence jusqu'à arriver vers la tour.

\- Je ne continu pas plus loin, n'allons pas prendre des risques inutiles.

\- Oui je comprends. Au revoir et merci pour cette soirée. Répondais-je un peu froidement. La blague du baiser n'était pas totalement passée à vrai dire.

\- C'est moi qui vous remercie Rebekah.

\- Bien… alors je vais y aller, hm.

Je me retournais pour aller dormir quand il me retenait par le bras. Je me retournais donc pour lui refaire face.

\- Que ce soit clair : je vous désir. Et vous me désirez. Mais dans la forêt interdite, vous m'avez fait part de votre hésitation sur mes intentions envers vous. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous les montrer ce soir. Je vous interdis donc de penser que vous ne me plaisez pas ou que je ne désire pas vous embrasser. Parce que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je vous aurez faites mienne dès l'instant où vos pieds auraient franchis le seuil de mon bureau. Compris ?

\- … Oui – répondais-je seulement. J'eus une bouffée de chaleur en entendant sa dernière phrase et je repris alors confiance en moi.

\- Bien. Bonne nuit.- disait-il puis il fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans ses appartements.

Je rentrais aussi dans le dortoir, allais me changer pour m'endormir rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Désillusions

Nous étions en début du mois de décembre et le vent soufflait fort. Cami et moi étions bien au chaud sous la couette. Elle regardant un magazine de mode et moi étant perdu dans mes pensées. Ce samedi après-midi au lit n'était pas mal du tout.

\- Oh Bekah, regarde ce manteau ? Il est superbe ! –s'écriait Camilla

\- Hm hm.

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il t'irait à merveille avec ton tee-shirt en velours vert ?

\- Hm.

\- Tu pourrais être plus réactive non ? –me reprochait Camilla en me pinçant douloureusement les côtes.

Mais j'étais une fois de plus plongée dans mes pensées. Cela fera bientôt deux semaines que je n'avais pas pu voir Severus. Enfin en dehors de ses cours de potion bien sûr. Nos petites rencontres commençaient à me manquer. Nous nous rencontrions une ou deux fois par semaines et il fallait dire que tout allait à merveille entre nous. En générale, j'attendais un hibou de sa part m'indiquant où et quand le rencontrer mais le temps commençait à faire long. Je me levais spontanément et faisait sursauter Camilla à côté.

\- Où vas-tu Bekah ?

\- Voir quelqu'un d'important.

\- Hmmmm très bien, tu es excusé pour cette fois. Tu peux y aller – me répondait-elle avec un clin d'œil qui j'ignorais superbement. Je mettais un sweet rose pâle qui traînait avec un jean noir qui dépassait de ma malle. Je portais mes converses hautes blanches.

\- A ce soir ma grosse.

\- Ou à demain matin ma chère qui sait ?-rétorquait-elle avec un air malicieux.

Je marchais avec empressement vers le bureau de Severus tout en espérant qu'il serait là. Une fois arrivée devant sa porte, je pris quelques instants afin de reprendre mon souffle puis toquais. Rien. Je retentais une nouvelle fois en frappant plus fort cette fois-ci. Un deuxième silence. Un peu déçue, je commençais à faire marche arrière quand j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir bruyamment derrière moi. Je me retournais lentement pour voir un Severus en mauvaise mine. Mais vraiment mauvaise. Je me rapprochais doucement, un peu inquiète à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour… puis-je entrer ?

Il ne répondait pas mais disparu de l'embrasure de la porte tout en laissant celle-ci ouverte. Je regrettais soudainement d'être venue mais le suivait tout de même jusqu'à ses quartiers. Au lieu de s'asseoir sur l'un des deux fauteuils comme il en avait l'habitude, il allait s'asseoir au bord de son grand lit à l'autre bout de la salle. Je restais planté au beau milieu de la pièce, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous dérange surement ? Vous voudriez qu'on se voit peut être un autre jour ?- lui proposais-je, prudemment.

\- Non, je vous en prie prenez place. Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non merci ça ira. Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez l'air un peu mal en point sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Vous m'offensez. Et tout va bien je vous l'assure.- répondait-il sèchement.

\- Hm. Très bien –lui disais-je un petit peu vexée. – Je me souviens que j'ai rendez-vous avec Camilla dans peu de temps. Je devrais y aller, je passais juste voir comment vous alliez.

Je me retournais pour prendre la porte.

\- Restez, Rebekah. Je n'ai pas été très accueillant, j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit. Mais prenez place.

\- Vous en êtes sur ? Je ne veux en rien m'imposer et–

\- Par Salazar, asseyez-vous juste. - me coupait-il, d'un air blasé.

J'allais donc m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil puis croisais les jambes.

\- Eh bien, Severus, n'y a-t-il pas de potion de sommeil sans rêve à ta disposition ? Ou même à l'infirmerie ?

\- Vous devenez soucieuse tout d'un coup ?-me demandait-il sur un ton agressif.

\- Je l'ai toujours été. – lui-rétorquais-je sur le même ton en me levant du fauteuil et en me plantant devant lui. – Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Severus ? Pourquoi avez-vous du mal à dormir ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de mal à dormir. J'ai juste beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps. –murmurait-il en se frottant le visage comme si ça allait effacer les répercussions de ses mauvaises nuits de sommeil.

\- Hm… quel genre d'activité peut vous fatiguer autant ?

\- Rien qui vous concerne.- répondait-il trop rapidement.

\- Vous êtes sur que vous voulez vraiment de ma présence ? – lui demandais-je légèrement irritée.

\- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que je veux ?

\- Arrêtez d'être sur la défensive Severus, je ne suis pas votre ennemie d'accord ? Vous savez quoi, pourquoi ne pas nous détendre ? Vous semblez sur le point de vous évanouir donc faisons une petite sieste.

J'enlevais le plus rapidement possible mes converses puis montais sur le lit.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai toujours préféré le côté gauche du lit.

Je pouvais voir de la surprise dans son regard mais je ne me laissais pas démonter.

\- Venez-vous allonger Severus. Dormons une petite heure ou deux puis nous verrons pour la suite. -lui disais-je en levant la couverture pour l'inciter.

Il montait lentement sous la couverture à côté de moi et je ressentais tout de suite sa chaleur corporelle qui me poussait à me rapprocher de lui mais je résistais à la tentation. A la place, je me posais sur le ventre en croisant mes bras sous le coussin et fermais les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendais un gros ronflement émanant de Severus. J'ouvrais un œil pour le voir étalé sur le dos, les mains liées sur son ventre et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Trop mignon. Je refermais les yeux et me laissais bercer par ses bruits sonores.

Je me réveillais par lorsque je sentais une douce caresse sur ma joue. J'ouvrais les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Severus qui me regardait.

\- Hmmm… Ça fait longtemps que vous m'observez dormir, dangereux psychopathe ?

\- Eh bien après avoir reçu un coup de votre part il y a près d'une heure, je ne-

\- Attendez, quelle heure est-il ? - le coupais-je en fronçant les sourcils, désorientée.

\- Il est exactement 18 heures 16.

\- Wow, nous avons dormi aussi longtemps ? –lui demandais-je en me redressant.

\- Il faut croire que oui, nous avons dormi un peu plus de quatre heures. Mais vos coups ont finalement eu raison de moi.

\- Oh vous pouvez parler avec vos ronflements similaires à ceux du chien d'Hagrid, Crockdur.

\- Mais c'est parce que vous n'avez jamais dormi aux côtés d'un homme.

\- Bien sûr que si. - rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh bien voyez-vous ça –rétorquait Severus en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui oui. J'ai déjà dormi avec mon frère. Ça compte, c'est un homme.

\- Disons que cela compte à moitié. Avez-vous d'autres frère et sœur ?

\- ... Nous sommes cinq. Lui répondais-je tout en sortant du lit pour aller me rincer le visage dans la salle de bain. C'est tout à fait le genre de sujet que je préfère éviter.

\- Vous êtes mal à l'aise. - déclarait-il.

\- Pas du tout. - lui répondais-je depuis la salle de bain.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Mais bien sûr que non Severus.

\- Si vous l'êtes.

Je soupirais longuement puis m'accoudais sur l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Il y a d'abord Gabriel qui a maintenant 28 ans qui, vous devez surement le savoir, est vice-président du Congrès magique des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.- Je marquais une pause et inspirais profondément pour dire d'une traite – Ensuite, il y a Isaac, 22 ans, qui fait son petit chemin dans la politique grâce à l'influence de mon père. Viennent ensuite les jumeaux : Nathanaël et Sarah, 19 ans, qui sont en formation afin de devenir potioniste.- je reprenais mon souffle après cette longue tirade puis allais me poster devant sa grande fenêtre pour regarder le ciel s'obscurcir.- Pour finir, il y a moi, Rebekah. Satisfait ?

\- Amplement. – me répondait-il.

\- Mais il me semble que vous les avaient aperçu lorsque vous fouillait dans mes souvenirs dans la forêt interdite.

\- Je me doutais bien qu'ils étaient vos frères et sœurs effectivement. Mais-

\- Et vous Severus ? Je parie que vous êtes fils unique ? – l'interrompais-je en me tournant vers lui. Je voulais éviter de parler plus que nécessaire de ma famille.

\- Effectivement. Mon enfance n'a pas été très passionnante, je le crains. - avouait-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Nous sommes deux alors –murmurais-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Je me dirigeais vers son grand armoire pour caresser le dos des livres. Plongée dans mes souvenirs douloureux, je ne faisais pas attention au monde qui m'entourait donc je sursautais quand je sentais la présence de Severus dans mon dos. Cette position me rappelait l'épisode de l'interrogatoire tourné en baisés torrides dans son bureau. Mon corps se mit à chauffer instantanément mais je fus ramené à la réalité.

\- Laissons les mauvais souvenirs au passé et essayons de nous concentrer sur notre présent. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai compris que nul n'avait de contrôle absolu sur sa vie et plus particulièrement à cette époque obscure et incertaine. Vivons ce que nous avons à vivre Rebekah car d'ici peu, l'heure ne sera surement plus aux amourettes.

\- Par Salazar, Severus… C'est la phrase la plus longue que vous m'ayez dites mais c'est aussi la plus vexante d'entre toutes. Vous cherchez à obtenir le record du monde du plus gros saligaud ? Parce que laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes sûr de gagner donc-

\- Qu'ai-je encore fait ou dit pour vous mettre dans cet état ? – demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

\- Une amourette, réellement ? Je préférais de loin votre mutisme. - l'informais-je en plaçant les mains sur mes hanches.

\- Vous savez que je n'ai pas voulu dire ça.

\- Mais vous l'avez dit et c'est assez frustrant et dévalorisant. Je… Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

\- Non, vous allez tout d'abord m'écouter. – disait-il fermement en serrant les épaules pour me maintenir.- Il me semble vous avoir rassuré plusieurs fois sur mes intentions à votre égard et c'est ce que je vais encore faire pour la dernière fois. Rebekah vous êtes belle, intelligente et au cour du mois précédent je me suis rendu compte que derrière votre masque d'indifférence que vous affichez en permanence aux autres, vous avez un bon fond. Mais étant Severus Rogue, j'ai un caractère assez difficile je dois l'avouer. C'est pourquoi il serait plus que temps que vous vous habituez à mes remarques sarcastiques et aux autres manies que vous découvrez avec le temps. Ais-je été assez clair ?

\- Oui, vous avez été très clair. C'est pourquoi je souhaite moi aussi l'être à mon tour.- lui rétorquais-je en me retirant de sa poigne.- Au fil de nos rencontres, j'ai découvert un homme certes joueur et espiègle mais tout aussi attentionné et honnête à mon égard. Je ne souhaite pas que cela change.

\- Je n'ai jam-

\- Non laisses moi terminer Severus. Pour moi, ce que nous commençons depuis maintenant plus d'un mois n'est pas qu'une simple amourette comme tu dis ! J'éprouve quelque chose pour toi et je pensais que c'était pareil de ton côté. Voilà ce qui explique ma déception, c'est tout.

\- Croyez-vous qu'on aurait ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance que ce que nous entamons aboutisse réellement à quelque chose en ce moment ?

\- Severus avez-vous un dédoublement de la personnalité ?! Il y a peu, vous m'encouragiez à vivre l'instant présent pour ensuite être inquiet pour le futur ? Si vous n'êtes sûr de rien, moi je suis d'une chose : j'ai des sentiments envers vous !

\- Je pourrais mourir à n'importe quel moment…

\- Et j'en ai conscience avec la double vie que tu mènes… Mais je me refuse à avoir des regrets. - me confiais-je, en pensant à son rôle de mangemort.

\- Vous êtes jeune, tout cela vous passera.

\- Je n'ai pas la prétention de lire dans le futur mais j'espère que vous avez tort. Maintenant pourrai-t-on manger ? J'ai une faim de loup comme disent les moldus !

\- Les moldus ? Voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on s'approche trop d'eux. Lockard a une mauvaise influence sur vous. Regardez vos vêtements.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, ce ne sont ni des expressions ni la mode qui changeront une idéologie. D'autant plus que vous êtes à moitié comme lui. Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de vous fréquenter ? - ripostais-je, néanmoins avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est-à-dire ? - Me demandait-il sur la défensive.

\- Eh bien vous êtes…hum… un sang mêlé il me semble.

\- Oui je suis de sang mêlé. Cela vous pose-t-il un souci ? - demandait-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pas du tout, je mettais juste en relation votre-

\- Alors tout va bien. Il est temps de passer à table, je vais convoquer les elfes de maison.

Pendant qu'il se chargeait de passer commande, je me mettais à l'aise en enlevant mes sweet pour rester en débardeur blanc contrastant avec ma couleur caramel. Je le jetais sur le lit. Il faisait assez chaud avec le feu de la cheminée donc j'enlevais aussi mes deux chaussettes de couleur différentes pour les poser à côté du lavabo de la salle bain. J'accrochais mes boucles indomptables en queue de cheval haute et quand j'entendais un « pop » je sortais pour m'installer confortablement sur mon fauteuil préféré. La nourriture était là. Nous commencions à manger en silence. Vers la fin du repas, Severus me demandait :

\- Comment saviez-vous que je suis sang mêlé ?

\- Oh non Severus, je ne voulais pas vous blesser je-

\- Je ne suis pas blessé, j'accepte ce que je suis. C'est juste de la curiosité.

\- Bien c'est Camilla qui me l'a dit qui l'a entendu de la bouche de Malfoy Junior. Quoi qu'il en soit votre cause est plus grande que vos ascendants. D'autant plus que vous et moi serons bientôt dans le même bateau apparemment car mon père organise un bal en l'honneur de votre maître qui aura lieu dans deux semaines durant les vacances. On dirait bien qu'ils se sont rapprochés tous les deux car il me semble que père fait beaucoup plus d'aller et venu ici en Ecosse depuis quelque temps.

\- Oui je suis au courant pour le bal. - M'informait-il.

\- Oh. Et quand alliez-vous m'en parler ?

\- Je ne l'ai appris que cette semaine et cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu à cause de mon travail.

\- Votre travail en tant que professeur ou...

\- Vous savez de quel travail je parle Rebekah. J'étais débordé ces derniers temps. Alors, le bal sera bien au manoir de votre famille ?

\- Hm oui c'est ça.

\- Et serez-vous présente ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas conviée à ce genre d'événement. Je ne sais même pas si je resterai en Ecosse, ce climat commence à me rendre de mauvaise humeur. - Lui avouais-je avec une légère grimace.

\- Et où souhaiteriez-vous aller ?

\- Là où vous m'emmènerez, je ne suis pas compliquée vous savez. -lui répondais-je en souriant de façon coquine.

Je le voyais sourire puis prendre une gorgée de whisky pur feu. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous forcez un peu sur la bouteille de temps à autre ?

\- Et vous, ne trouvez-vous pas que vous êtes mieux les cheveux naturels et lâchés ?

\- Surement. Mais ils sont assez difficiles à coiffer au naturel. – lui répondais-je tout en tirant sur mon élastique pour lâcher mes cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans mon dos – et puis quand je les lisse ils m'arrivent jusqu'aux reins.

\- Je les préfère ainsi.

\- Maintenant répondez à ma question. - lui intimais-je en lui souriant grandement.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre analyse mais sachez que tout problème peut être résolu par ce liquide alors je continuerai jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me reste aucun foie s'il le faut.

Je fronçais encore plus les sourcils. Ce n'étais pas la réponse que j'attendais. Il soupirait puis posait son verre. Je lui fis un sourire victorieux puis me paressais sur le dos du fauteuil tout en croisant les jambes. Je sais qu'il aime quand je fais ça.

\- Manipulatrice.

\- Non, une Serpentarde. D'ailleurs aviez-vous fait la connaissance de Duchesse ?

\- Non, mais je me serais souvenu d'un élève avec un nom pareil.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un élève, c'est mon python royal ! – m'écriais-je en éclatant de rire.

\- Oui ça me revient. Le directeur m'avait informé qu'une élève de ma maison avait ramené un animal beaucoup trop dangereux à Poudlard.

\- Oh oui ce vieux machin s'est permit d'éloigner Duchesse de moi pour le plus gros soulagement de Malfoy Junior et sa bande de naze.

\- Qu'aviez-vous fait à mon filleul ?

\- Vous êtes son parrain ?! - m'écriais-je, désagréablement surprise.

\- Quelle bonne déduction, c'est remarquable.

\- Oh c'est booon ! C'était à l'époque où il était obsédé par ma personne. Il me harcelait littéralement alors je n'avais d'autres choix que de me défendre.

\- Pauvre chose. – commentait-il ironiquement.

\- C'était aussi traumatisant pour lui que pour moi figurez-vous ! Je ne sais pas si cela vous ai déjà arrivé de vouloir à tout prix être transparente aux yeux de tous mais qu'à cause d'un idiot de service, toute l'école vous suit du regard !

\- Croyez moi, je sais ce que ça fait. Pourquoi voulez-vous être si transparente ? Ici chaque élève est sensé vouloir se démarquer positivement parlant. Pourquoi pas vous ?

\- J'ai envie de vous répondre : parce que je suis unique. - répondais-je en dégageant gracieusement quelques mèches qui obstruaient ma vue.

\- Voyez-vous cela.

\- C'est la strict vérité vous savez. Je n'ai aucune envie de ressembler à Miss tout le monde. Je veux juste terminer tranquillement ma scolarité en paix et être moi-même.

\- Mais vous instaurez une aura glaciale autour de vous.

\- Tout comme vous le faite.

\- J'ai une bonne raison à cela et vous le savez. Qu'en est-il de vous Rebekah ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est surement un système de défense. – répondais-je légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Mais de quoi ou de qui voulez-vous vous défendre ?

\- D'une chose qui me dépasse et dépasserai n'importe qui s'il était à ma place. Nous sommes pareils de ce point de vu. Nous voulons nous préserver de tout mal qui pourrait nous arriver. Nous avons cet instinct de survie, nous les serpentards. Et c'est ce qui nous réussit le plus.

\- … Puis-je vous poser une question plus personnelle ?

\- Hm.

\- Faisiez-vous allusion aux pouvoirs dont vous aviez fait usage les fois dernières ?

Je sentais mon souffle se bloquer dans ma poitrine. Je le regardais dans les yeux espérant trouver une issue mais je ne voyais rien qui puisse m'aider. Je baissais alors mes yeux sur mon assiette maintenant vide.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'y répondre bien évidemment.

\- … Je… En faite, c'est que… Je ne suis pas encore prête à en parler et… Et puis moi-même je n'y comprends rien alors voilà. –lui répondais-je le regard fuyant.

Il ne répondait rien mais posais sa main sur la mienne qui était tremblante, à mon grand désarrois. Puis nous changions de sujet. Je lui racontais quelques anecdotes puis il en faisait de même, me faisant rire aux éclats. Ce soir-là j'ai sentais mon cœur se réchauffer un peu plus.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin petit à petit par des ronflements tout près de mon oreille. J'ouvrais les yeux pour tomber sur un Severus torse nu en dessous de moi. Ok. Il faut respirer. J'ai dû m'endormir hier soir sur le canapé et il n'avait peut-être pas voulu me déranger. Quoi qu'il en soit la situation est assez gênante donc j'essayais de me redresser tout doucement afin de le laisser dormir mais à peine bouger, je sentais ses bras forts s'enrouler autour de moi ce qui me ramenait à son corps bouillant.

\- Bonjour Rebekah. – murmurait-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Bonjour.- lui répondais-je carrément mal à l'aise.

\- Où voulez-vous allez ?- grognait-il.

\- Nulle part. Je voulais juste me mettre sur le côté pour ne pas te déranger.

\- Tu ne déranges pas, je peux te l'assurer. En fait, si. La seule chose que tu déranges se trouve sous ma ceinture.

Je sentais alors quelque chose de dur contre mon ventre. J'essayais de me retirer mais ses mains me maintenaient en place.

\- Severus…

\- Je t'es déjà dit que ta façon de dire mon prénom avait le don de m'exciter ?

\- Quoi ? Euh, non. Ça doit être à cause de mon léger accent, j'ai tendance à rouler du r quelques f-

Je fus interrompu par sa bouche rencontrant la mienne. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque sa langue vint s'introduire de force dans ma bouche. Ne rêvant que de ses lèvres depuis un mois, je répondais au baiser volontiers quoi qu'avec plus de timidité. A bout de souffle, je me retirais du baiser. L'instant d'après je me retrouvais dos au lit et Severus entre mes jambes. D'ailleurs comment ai-je comme bas de pyjama un caleçon ? Je ne pus y penser plus longtemps car il reprit possession de ma bouche avant de descendre petit à petit sur ma mâchoire, mon coup puis entre mes seins. Je fondais littéralement sous son toucher.

Il prit le bas de mon débardeur puis m'interrogea du regard. Je hochais la tête puis il ôtait mon débardeur qui atterrissait je ne sais où. Le premier réflexe fut de cacher ma poitrine du mieux que je pu à l'aide de mes bras. Il me regardait alors fixement et pouvais voir dans ses yeux ce que moi-même je ressentais pour lui. Je le pris dans mes bras pour l'attirer désespérément dans un baiser rempli de passion.

Il coupait court au baiser pour descendre jusqu'à ma poitrine que je lui offrais avec amour. Pendant qu'il enflammait mon corps, j'explorais son corps finement musclé. Je sentais sous mes doigts de fines mais longues balafres sur les plus grandes parties de son torse. J'avais au-dessus de moi un homme. Sa virilité était indéniable. Je me sentais moite sous ses caresses et ses baisers.

Il entreprenait une descente vers mon bas ventre, ce qui me rendait de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Si tu ne veux pas continuer plus loin, je comprendrai tout à fait. – m'informait- il doucement.

Je restais muette, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je mourrais d'envie de son toucher mais j'étais encore hésitante.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, laisses-moi te donner du plaisir mais arrêtes-moi si tu es mal à l'aise.

Je hochais la tête, mon corps novice en attente et sous tension.

Il retirait le caleçon qui me servait de pyjama puis ma culotte tout doucement. Je le voyais mettre sa tête entre mes jambes et sentir mon odeur tout en fermant les yeux. Cela m'excitait de plus bel.

\- Tu sens si bon… laisses-moi te goûter.

Je n'étais pas prête quand je sentais le long et délicieux coup de langue de Severus. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir longuement alors qu'il continuait son léchage avec application et dévotion. Honteuse de mes bruits sonores, j'essayais de me retenir le plus possible en plaquant ma main devant ma bouche.

\- Je veux entendre tes gémissements Rebekah. Ne te retiens surtout pas avec moi.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je laisse libre court à mon plaisir.

\- Oh Severus ! Aahh oui…. … Ah ah comme ça… Oui…

Il grognais contre mon sexe et je sursautais quand il insérait sa langue à l'intérieur de moi et fit de rapide va et vient tout en caressant la zone sensible. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux et roulais des reins en recherchant plus de friction. C'en était trop pour moi. Je sentis une vague me submerger et tout devint flou.

\- Aaaahh ! SEVERUS !

Je le sentais aspirer mon jus bruyamment ce qui n'arrangeait à rien mon état. Lorsque je reprenais mes esprits, mon rythme cardiaque revenait doucement à la normal.

\- Rebekah ?- entendais-je au loin.

\- Hmmmmmm ? – Ma vue devint plus nette et je pu voir mon amant me regarder avec inquiétude. - Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Regardes autour de nous.

Je me redressais doucement puis constatais un désordre monumental dans la pièce. Je fronçais les sourcils. Ça ne pouvait pas être moi, n'est ce pas ?

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! - M'écriais-je en sortant carrément du lit.

\- C'est aussi la question que je me pose… - murmurait-il tout en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

Je reprenais conscience de ma nudité et cherchais mon débardeur qui se trouvait un peu plus loin sous un cadre photo. Je mettais mon débardeur puis regardait la photo qui est dans le cadre. C'était une photo figée donc moldu et on y voyait une jeune femme rousse qui souriait aux éclats. Je ne réfléchissais pas et posais la fameuse question :

\- Severus qui est-ce ? - Lui demandais-je en me tournant vers lui et en brandissant le cadre. Je vis son regard s'assombrir.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a un problème plus grave liée à tes pouvoirs ?-me répondait-il sèchement en sortant du lit pour s'habiller rapidement.

\- Non je ne crois pas. C'est juste une simple question, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'un problème . - Rétorquais-je sur le même ton.

\- Elle ne te regarde en rien. –disait-il de façon menaçante.

\- Elle me regarde en tout Severus. Je suis tout de même dans mon droit de te poser cette question après ce qu'il vient de se passer non ?!

\- Tu esquives le gros problème qui est le total manque de contrôle de tes capacités Rebekah !

\- EH BIEN DANS CE CAS, ON EST DEUX A S'ESQUIVER ! PEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI EST-CE AUSSI DIFFICILE POUR TOI DE RÉPONDRE A CETTE QUESTION ?

Le feu de la cheminée s'allumait subitement ce qui nous faisait sursauter tous les deux. Mon regard alternait entre le feu et Severus quelques instants. Il semblait évident que la femme sur la photo comptait à ses yeux mais il ne voulait rien me dire à son sujet. Pourquoi ?! Je ne voulais pas d'un menteur auprès de moi. Il tentait de s'approcher.

\- Stop ! Ne t'approches plus de moi- Commandais-je rapidement en enjambant mon pantalon. - Je… Ne dis rien de ce qui vient de se passer à qui que ce soit. N'oublies pas que j'en sais autant sur toi, _mangemort_.

Puis je sortais en courant de ses quartiers.


	8. Explications

Je me tenais dans une rue étroite et sombre, frissonnante de froid devant un pub. Les vacances ayant débutées il y a une semaine, j'avais décidé de prendre l'air au Pays de Galles en invitant Camilla. Je louais un appartement du côté moldu et pour le moment tout se passait bien. Sauf que j'attendais depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure.

\- Hey Bekah ! – s'écriait-elle au bout de la rue en agitant bêtement la main. Quand elle arrivait à moi, elle regardait le pub d'une drôle de façon. – Tu es sur que c'est ici que tu veux t'amuser ? On est beaucoup trop habillées pour rentrer dans ce pub lugubre !

J'avais porté une combinaison jaune à décolleté profond et sans manche qui mettait en valeur mon teint caramel et mes formes. J'avais choisis de lisser mes cheveux pour les attachés en queue de cheval ce qui laissait voir mes grosse créoles triangulaire. Je mis à mes poignets des bracelets avec des chaines les reliant à mes bagues et mis à mes pieds des talons ouverts argenté pour les assembler à mes bijoux. Pour le maquillage je m'étais contenté d'un sort pour masquer mes cernes, d'un peu de far à joues puis d'un rouge à lèvre mate violet.

Camilla portait un tee-shirt pailleté vert en dos nu avec une jupe noire taille haute évasée qui laissait voir ses fines jambes. Elle mit des bottines transparente à hauts talons. Elle avait lâché et bouclé ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Son trait d'eye liner était bien tracé ce qui affinait son regard bleu.

\- Dis-moi, est ce que tu as déjà regretté d'être sortie avec moi ?- lui demandais-je assurément.

\- Oui, le jour où tu as ramené Duchesse avec nous en boîte de nuit !

\- Bon, fais-moi confiance.

Puis je m'élançais à l'intérieur du pub, Camilla suivant mes pas. Aussitôt je sentais des regards sur moi mais je n'y faisais pas attention et dirigeais vers le barman.

\- Deux scotchs.

\- Euh, je préférerais une limonade s'il vous plait…

Le barman regardait Camilla, interdit puis déposait nos verres de scotch devant nous. Je hochais la tête puis enfilais le verre d'une traite. Je regardais Camille pour l'inciter à faire la même chose. Elle hésitait une seconde puis bu le liquide mais elle recrachait la première gorgée puis toussa. Le barman et moi la regardions avec désespoir.

\- Quoi !? L'alcool ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde vous savez ! En plus, j'avais commandé une limonade.

\- Laisse tomber Cami.- lui répondais-je puis je me tournais vers le barman – Un deuxième pour moi.- il me servit le verre puis je le bu d'une traite. - Le lapin a tué le chasseur.

\- Quoi ? Quel lapin ? – demandait Camilla.

Le barman hochait la tête et appuyait sur un bouton sous le comptoir. Le mur qu'il y avait au fond du bar s'ouvrait, laissant apercevoir un couloir sombre. Je pris Camilla par la main puis fonçais à l'intérieur. Nous traversions le couloir puis j'ouvrais la lourde porte qui se trouvait au bout. Tout de suite, la musique vint sonner à nos oreilles. On se tournait l'une vers l'autre au même moment tout sourire, puis entrions pour nous éclater et oublier tout le reste.

Il ne devait pas être moins de deux heures du matin quand nous nous sommes posé sur les longs fauteuils hyper confortables en soupirant, plein sourire. J'observais les gens autour de moi danser, fumer. D'autres s'envoyaient en l'air dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Cela me fit penser à Severus et à sa langue magique. Les verres en plus de cette pensée intime me fit sentir inconfortable dans mon sous-vêtement.

\- A quoi tu penses Bekah ! –criait Camilla dans mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.

\- A cet idiot !- lui répondais-je en prenant un verre d'alcool au serveur qui passait par là.

\- Oh ! Je sais que tu penses sans cesse à lui mais essaies de profiter de tes vacances avant de devoir y retourner et de l'affronter ma chérie.

Je buvais mon grand verre d'une traite puis lui disais :

\- Il n'y aura plus de confrontation avec ce connard qui se tape deux femmes à la fois ! Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il sérieusement ? Est-ce qu'il m'a vu ? Et surtout est ce qu'il s'est vu, lui ?! Je suis magnifique ! Oui mille fois plus belle que cette chienne qu'il a encadrée dans sa chambre !

\- Oui magnifique ! – criait un homme qui siégeait à côté de nous que je n'avais même pas aperçu.

\- Oui ! Et intelligente ! - rajoutais-je, encouragée par ses dires.

\- Oh oui, qui oserai en douter !- répondait encore une fois l'homme.

\- C'est ça ! Et il n'y a que moi qui pourrait le rendre heureux ! Qui d'autre pourrait le combler ! Mais il est tellement CON !

Sous les effluves de l'alcool, les larmes me venaient aux yeux mais Camilla me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Tu l'oublieras crois-moi ! - me criait Camilla, essayant de me réconforter.

\- Hm… En attendant, profitons de la chair fraîche que nous avons là –lui répondais-je en observant l'homme à côté de moi qui ne cessait d'entrer dans notre conversation. Il semblait tout aussi éméché que moi. Je prenais sa main puis me levais pour aller me trémousser sur la piste de danse avec lui jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

Je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil. Quelqu'un avait ouvert les rideaux.

\- Hrmpf…

\- Lèves-toi Bekah, tu ne vas tout de même pas rester au lit toute la journée !? Il est 14h30 !

\- Fermes-là je t'en supplie… fermes les rideaux…

\- Tiens tiens cette scène a un air de déjà vu… Aguamenti !

Je sentais un gros jet d'eau froid s'abattre sur moi. Je me levais instantanément en furie pour voir Camilla sortir de l'appartement. Je vais la tuer.

Etant debout, je ramassais ma serviette qui traînait puis filais sous la douche en espérant aller mieux. Je fis couler l'eau du bain et pendant que la baignoire se remplissait, je fis l'erreur de croiser observer mon reflet dans le miroir. Merde.

Je vis mon teint livide et mes yeux rouges. Mais le pire étaient mes cernes noirâtres causés par mes sorties nocturnes depuis que j'avais quitté Poudlard. J'enlevais le reste de mon rouge à lèvre de la veille avec le dos de ma main. Je me perdais dans mes pensées, relatant encore une fois les événements d'il y a un mois. Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote pour tomber dans les bras de cet homme si fourbe et manipulateur ?

Certes, il n'avait pas un physique avantageux mais il avait cet aura sombre et attirant qui m'avait poussé à ne penser qu'à lui. Son regard chaleureux contrastant avec son mutisme. Je souriais tristement en pensant à tous les moments passés en sa compagnie, à toutes les fois où on conversait jusqu'à pas d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'il me raccompagne au dortoir, cette nuit passée avec lui et moi lui offrant mon amour. Il m'a rendu accro en si peu de temps mais ce que j'ignorais, c'était que lui n'était pas du tout accro à moi.

Mais tous ces souvenirs me rappelaient aussi quand j'avais découvert sa vie cachée : sa précieuse femme.

A cette pensée, je sentais mon sang bouillonner et mes pouvoirs se manifester en moi. Je fermais mes poings tellement forts que j'en saignais mais quand je vis le miroir se fissurer je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément pour me calmer. Je devais arrêter de penser à lui si je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle et m'attirer d'énormes problèmes. Je me regardais dans le miroir fissuré, déterminée.

\- Ressaisis-toi Rebekah.-me disais-je en me souriant à moi-même.

Je pris mon temps dans le bain en pensant au shopping que j'allais faire puis une fois propre, je sortais m'habiller. Je mis du Nicky Minaj dans les enceintes de l'appartement puis me mis à danser en chantonnant joyeusement.

\- _Yeah, he love this fat ass, hahaha!_ _  
Yeah! This one is for my bitches with a fat ass in the fucking club  
I said, where my fat ass big bitches in the club?_

Je me déhanchais quand je sentais un coussin atterrir dans mon dos. Je me retournais et voyais Camilla. J'éteignais la musique pour aller l'étrangler.

\- Attends, attends ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi même si je vois que tu t'es vite remis de ta gueule bois. Tiens, prends cette potion, tu seras entièrement guérie comme ça on pourra aller faire du lèche vitrine.

\- Hmm. Tu lis dans mes pensées ma chère. Mais saches que moi, Rebekah Jackson, ne fais et ne fera jamais de lèche vitrine. Je dévalise les magasins ma petite. –lui répondais-je en buvant sa potion dégueulasse.

\- Quelle humilité, par Salazar je la retrouve enfin. – murmurait Camilla en levant les yeux au ciel. Je faisais comme si je n'avais rien entendu en allant chercher mon manteau à peau d'ours. En dessous je portais une robe pull oversize beige avec un collant noir car il faisait quand même assez froid en cette fin décembre.

\- Allons-y ma petite.- lui disais-je en empoignant mon petit sac de ville Mac Douglas.

Nous passions une folle journée à deux dans les rues de Cardiff. Et c'est ce que nous avions fait à Swansea mais la ville qui nous aura le plus marquée était sans aucun doute Newport avec la visite de la Tredegar House et du Newport Transporter Bridge. Là-bas nous avions même appris à conduire ce que les moldus appellaient un véhicule !

Mais malheureusement toute belle chose avait une fin. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et Camilla dû rejoindre sa famille pour les trois jours restants. Je l'enviais un instant car je savais qu'elle manquait à sa famille et qu'ils avaient hâte de se retrouver. Il n'en était pas de même pour moi.

Donc j'étais dans mon appartement en pleine contemplation du plafond. Quand l'idée me pris d'aller récupérer mon autre amie qui m'attendait patiemment. Duchesse. Je pris donc ma brosse à cheveux qui me servait de portoloin et me rendais en Ecosse. Une fois devant le manoir familial, je déposais ma main sur les grilles qui reconnaissaient ma magie. Je ne me fis pas prier et traversais le long du jardin. J'arrivais devant la grande porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait pour laisser voir une jeune femme à peu près du même âge que moi en tenu d'esclave.

\- Bonsoir Madame. Bienvenue au bal de Maître Jackson. – disait-elle avant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer mais j'étais trop surprise pour faire un quelconque mouvement.

\- Attendez, ma petite… Le bal c'est aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui Madame… ?-

\- Miss Jackson. La cadette. - l'informais-je inutilement.

\- Jackson ?! Oh Maîtresse pardonnez-moi mais c'est que Maître Jackson n'a pas informé le personnel qu'il avait deux filles !

\- Oui bien évidemment. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je passe en un temps éclaire donc ce n'est pas la peine d'avertir qui que ce soit. - Lui répondais-je en rentrant dans le manoir.

\- Euh oui mais nous avons l'obligation d'informer le Maître lorsqu'une personne arrive !

\- Eh bien faites votre boulot alors, après tout je m'en contrefiche. – Lui disais-je en montant déjà les escaliers pour aller chercher Duchesse qui devait être à l'étage.

J'ouvrais la porte de la chambre que j'avais confectionnée pour elle et moi avant le début de l'année scolaire mais elle semblait inoccupée. Je fis le tour des chambres de cet étage mais rien du tout. Je commençais à monter les escaliers pour aller jeter un œil à l'étage au-dessus quand j'entendais la voix perçante de Sarah.

\- Toi !

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

\- Qui y a –t-il ?- lui demandais-je d'une voix ennuyée. Passons les civilités.

\- Qui t'a permis de poser tes pieds ici ? Je pensais que père t'avais laissé assez d'argent pour aller où tu voulais sauf ici ?- me répondait-elle en s'avançant jusqu'aux pieds de l'escalier.

\- Si tu es venue pour me poser des questions idiotes, tu peux retourner à ta maudite fête.

\- Père exige ta présence au bal.- M'informait-elle glacialement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, la brebis galeuse. Ton arrivée inattendue a attiré l'attention du Lord Voldemort qui était jusqu'à là, ignorant de ton existence misérable. Essaies d'être présentable pour une fois. Et surtout… surtout ne t'avises jamais de m'adresser la parole en public. Je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec toi, il y a de vrai prétendants ce soir.

Puis elle faisait demi-tour pour surement retourner à la fête. Nom d'une mule, ils n'auraient pas pu me donner la date précise de leur foutu machin ! Je retournais dans ma chambre pour me préparer, résignée. Il était dans mon intérêt d'obéir à mon géniteur car il pourrait alors faire de ma vie un enfer si je venais à remettre publiquement son autorité en doute.

Je fouillais donc le plus rapidement possible dans mes armoires qui n'ont pas été rafraîchis depuis maintenant quatre mois. Ayant laissé tous mes nouveaux achats au Pays de Galle, je devrais faire avec ces vêtements-là. Dans le lot je trouvais deux robes qui pourrait aller : l'une était nude et à bustier en satin et l'autre était d'un vert bouteille en velours. Je choisissais la deuxième robe de façon tout à fait objective. Assez simple mais élégant. Elle était dos nu avec un décolleté en v tout à fait raisonnable. Ce qui me plaisait chez elle, c'était sa petite fente sur le devant qui débutait à mi-cuisse et qui laisserai voir mes hauts escarpins argentés aux bouts noirs. Donc c'est ok pour la robe et les chaussures. Passons aux bijoux : les manches de la robe étant juste au corps, je décidais de ne porter aucun bracelet mais je plaçais une longue chaîne en argent qui vint s'arrêter juste avant la fin de mon décolleté. Je mettais des petites boucles d'oreilles en or blanc. Ok pour les bijoux. Il ne reste plus que la coiffure et le maquillage : je me fis un sort de lissage rapide puis fit un chignon bien serré. Sinon, à quoi servait mon dos nu ? Je pris l'une de mes palettes de fard à paupières préféré puis m'appliquais du rose pâle et argenté en dégradé. Je me saupoudrais un peu de fard à joues puis appliquais un gloss couleur nude pour ne pas en faire trop. Je soufflais. J'étais prête.

J'ouvrais la porte de ma chambre et je vis Duchesse juste devant ma porte.

\- Ma chérie… Tu m'attendais c'est ça ? Tu as senti ma présence. – lui disais-je affectueusement en lui proposant mes bras auxquelles elle rampait pour s'installer confortablement autour de mon coup.- Tu seras mon compagnon pour ce soir, ça te dit ?

Duchesse sifflait en guise de réponse puis nous descendions à la réception. La salle était remplit de monde. D'autres étaient en pleine discussion tout en sirotant leurs boissons, d'autres étaient sur la piste de danse où je remarquais d'ailleurs Sarah. Notre entrée fit tourner plusieurs têtes dans notre direction mais je gardais la tête haute et cherchais mon géniteur. Une fois trouvé, je m'efforçais de trouver un chemin pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Bonsoir Père.- Me présentais-je d'une voix calme et douce. Il se retournait pour me faire face et mettait une main dans mon dos pour me pousser légèrement vers son groupe avec qui il était en pleine discussion.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, voici ma plus jeune fille Rebekah qui est à Poudlard en 6eme année. – dit-il en m'avançant encore plus jusqu'à ce que je sois au centre du groupe. C'est là que je le vis.

Comment avait-il pu se présenter ici après ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Je ne pus y réfléchir plus longtemps car je sentais la main de mon père me toucher le dos. Je me rendais compte que ma respiration s'était coupée un instant. Je reprenais rapidement mes esprits et me tournais vers ces personnes que je ne connaissais pas et que je ne voulais pas connaître. Parmi eux se trouvait un « homme » étrange si je puis dire. Il était largement plus grand que la moyenne avec un teint couleur cadavre. Il était chauve avec deux yeux écarlates aux pupilles verticales et deux fentes en guise de narine. Je fus tirée de mon observation par une voix sur le côté.

\- Bonsoir charmante dame, mon nom est Lucius Malfoy mais vous le savez surement déjà. – disait-il de façon arrogante.

\- Je m'en suis douté, effectivement.- lui répondais-je avec un léger sourire que j'espérais naturelle. Je me tournais alors vers la seule femme de leur groupe pour l'inciter à se présenter même si je n'en avais strictement rien à faire de qui elle était.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange.- se présentait-elle d'une voix froide. Je hochais tout de même la tête puis regardais l'immonde créature qui s'avançait vers moi. Nous étions tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son allène répugnante sur mon visage. Mon seul souhait était de partir en courant le plus loin possible de lui. Il avait clairement un regard d'assassin celui-là.

\- Bonsoir, jeune fille… Je me prénomme Lord Voldemort. C'est un joli serpent que vous avez là. – sifflait-il de la même façon que Duchesse. Par Salazar, était-il un hybride mi- humain mi- serpent ?! Quoi qu'il en soit je faisais glisser un sourire sur mes lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire enfin votre connaissance, Lord Voldemort. Père m'a tellement parlé de vous. Je vous remercie pour mon python, elle se nomme Duchesse.

\- Je dois dire que de mon côté, votre père n'a pas été aussi bavard.

Mon père voulu dire un mot mais la créature lui fit signe de se taire. Ce qu'il fit et je comprenais son obéissance car j'en aurais fait de même face à ce monstre.

\- Peu importe, nous aurons le temps de bien nous connaître d'ici peu de temps, Rebekah.- sifflait l'hybride.

\- Ce serait un honneur Lord.

Puis je me tournais vers la dernière personne que je connaissais malheureusement déjà.

\- Bonsoir Professeur Rogue. – Le saluais-je en essayant d'être la plus correcte possible et de ne rien laisser paraître dans ma voix.

\- Miss Jackson.- me répondait-il.

Puis leur conversation reprenait sans que je n'en fasse partie. C'était une véritable torture de me retrouver ici en présence de l'homme qui m'a fait souffrir. D'ailleurs où était sa femme ? C'était fort probable qu'il soit venu en sa compagnie. Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et mon pouvoir remuait à l'intérieur. Je fermais les yeux en inspirant profondément.

\- Miss Jackson, est – ce que tout va bien ? – demandait Malfoy Senior. Soudain je sentais le regard des autres sur moi.

\- Oui bien sûr, j'ai juste une subite envie de danser car il faut dire que Père a levé la barre assez haute avec ces musiciens venus d'ailleurs.

\- C'est exact. Mes félicitations Delon, cette soirée en l'honneur de notre Seigneur est très réussite. Miss Jackson je me ferais un plaisir de vous faire danser mais malheureusement je dois m'absenter un instant. Mais peut-être que Severus pourrait être votre compagnon.

\- … Allons-y. – disait Severus en posant sa rocailleuse mais chaude main.

Mon cerveau avait beau me dire de respirer, rien n'y faisait. Nous arrivions sur la piste de danse et nous nous placions l'un en face de l'autre. J'avais une méchante envie de lui cracher à la face et de tourner les talons. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir mon géniteur garder un œil sur moi. Résignée, je plaçais mes bras là où il fallait, c'est à dire une à son épaule et l'autre dans sa main. Duchesse venait ramper jusqu'à lui. Sale Traîtresse. Nous dansions en silence. Etant mon cavalier, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de constater qu'il avait toujours aussi mauvaise mine qu'il y a trois semaines. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et son corps semblait encore plus maigre. Je ne pouvais retenir mon inquiétude, même pour un être aussi infâme que lui.

\- Eh bien, professeur Rogue, vos activités illicites vous empêches même de vous nourrir maintenant ?- lui assénais-je, avec un sourire se voulant cruel.

\- Ça n'est ni mon rôle de professeur, ni mon rôle de mangemort qui me perturbe autant. - me murmurait-il en affermant encore plus sa prise sur moi. Son souffle me fit frissonner inconsciemment.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous comprendre. Ni maintenant ni jamais. De toute façon, plus rien n'a d'importance. – lui répondais-je froidement en me retirant de lui.- J'ai besoin d'air.

Je pris un verre dans le plateau d'un esclave puis sortie dans la terrasse, le laissant en plein milieu de la musique pourtant si belle et en compagnie de Duchesse. Tout le monde était à l'intérieur, tant mieux. Je fermais les yeux et écoutant les brises de vent. Mais ma paix ne fut que de courte durée.

\- Rebekah. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? – me demandait une voix de ténor que je reconnaissait entre mille.

\- Je vais bien depuis quatre ans, je te remercie Isaac.- lui répondais-je

\- Écoutes, petite sœur. J'étais pas mal occupé ces derniers temps…

\- Ces derniers temps ? Tu veux dire plutôt ces dernières années ?

\- Ça ne veut ri-

\- Peu importe, Isaac… Franchement, peu importe. J'ai lu dans les journaux que tu seras surement promu au ministère… Je te souhaite bonne chance. Passes le bonjour Gabriel et à Nathanaël pour moi, je venais juste récupérer Duchesse pour repartir mais Père a voulu que je fasse acte de présence à ce bal. Donc tu comprends que j'ai moi aussi mes occupations.

\- Je… Ok. Je passerai te voir à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Oh je t'en prie Isaac, je n'ai plus 11 ans. Tu ne viendras jamais me rendre visite. Mais vraiment, il n'y a aucun mal à cela sache que je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je comprends que tu es rentré dans la cours des grands ne t'en fais pas.- lui expliquais-je en souriant avant de quitter la terrasse.

Bien sûr que je lui en voulais à mort à cet égoïste. J'essayais de traverser la salle le plus discrètement possible mais je bousculais un homme. C'était Malfoy Junior en compagnie de sa troupe de singe.

\- Malfoy. Excuses-moi.- lui disais-je d'une voix posée. Je voulais reprendre ma route mais il me stoppait avec son bras.

\- Rebekah Jackson… Une danse ? Ce serait impoli de refuser n'est-ce pas ?- disait-il en haussant les sourcils. Je lui souriais faussement. Connard.

\- J'accepte avec plaisir.- lui répondais-je en prenant son bras.

Nous nous dirigions sur la piste de danse puis nous commencions une valse anglaise. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était bon danseur. Tellement bon qu'il ne vint pas à l'esprit que nous débutions notre troisième chanson. La cadence était beaucoup plus rapide. Nous dansions une valse dite « tango ». La danse étant assez complexe, beaucoup d'invités, pour ne pas dire tous se retirèrent humblement. Mais Malfoy Junior et moi nous amusions trop pour faire marche arrière. Le blondinet étant un bon guide, je n'eus aucun mal à le suivre. Je sentais quelques mèches s'échapper de mon chignon à cause de mes mouvements un peu trop rapide et intense mais je n'en avais cure : j'adorais danser et j'avais trouvé quelqu'un à ma hauteur alors autant apprécier cette danse yeux dans les yeux.

A la fin de notre danse. J'avais légèrement le tournis et nous étions légèrement essoufflés. C'est alors que des applaudissements fusèrent autour de nous et je constatais avec gêne que tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur nous. Je me tournais vers Malfoy Junior en tentant d'ignorer le reste de la salle.

\- Qui aurait cru – lui disais-je avec un petit sourire qui se voulait sincère, cette fois.- Merci pour la danse en tout cas.

\- Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir était pour moi. - Me répondait-il.

Puis nous partions chacun de notre côté. Je réussie enfin à sortir de la salle de bal donc je ne pris pas plus de temps pour monter dans ma chambre. Une fois derrière ma porte, je soupirais de fatigue. Je me dirigeais vers la coiffeuse en défaisant déjà mes cheveux. Une fois assise, j'eus à peine le temps de retirer mes talons qu'un coup frappait à la porte. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt puis me levais en espérant que ce n'était pas mon père. J'ouvrais la porte mais ce fut encore pire que ce que je me disais. Tellement pire que je tentais de refermer la porte sur sa grosse tête mais rien n'y faisait, il l'a bloquait de sa main pour entrer à l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- Ecoutez Professeur Rogue, je ne veux pas perdre mon calme. Pourriez-vous sortir de ma chambre je vous prie ? – lui demandais-je en mettant mes bras autour de moi comme pour me protéger.

\- Je ne serai pas long. Vous pouvais bien m'accorder cinq minutes quand vous perdez votre temps pour vous exhiber aux bras de Drago.

\- Je perdrai mon temps avec qui je veux, où je veux et lorsque l'envie m'en prendra c'est assez clair ? A présent nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

\- Rebekah pourquoi vous-

\- REBEKAH QUOI ? POURQUOI QUOI ? - Je fermais les yeux pour me contrôler et lancer un silencio à la pièce - Malgré tous les bons moments passés ensemble, je préfère tourner la page et tout oublier. Je ne vous connais pas Severus. Vous êtes à mes yeux rien de plus qu'un de mes nombreux enseignants.

\- Pourtant tes yeux disent tout le contraire…

\- Le regard peut parfois tromper. Voyez, le vôtre m'a bien fait tomber dans votre petit jeu pervers. Maintenant lâcher moi avant que je ne retrouve votre compagne afin de tout lui avouer.

\- Ma compagne ?

\- OUI VOTRE COMPAGNE ! PAR SALAZAR LAISSEZ MOI DONC EN PAIX !

\- CESSEZ VOS CRIS STRIDENT ET LAISSEZ-MOI EN PLACER UNE !

\- … Si je vous laisse parler, vous partirez après ?

\- Oui.

-... - j'allais m'asseoir sur le lit dos à lui.

\- Bien. Je souhaite immédiatement démentir l'idée que vous vous êtes faites de moi : je n'ai pas de compagne. Je n'ai personne d'autre que vous. – la lumière de la chambre vacillait sous la manifestation de mon pouvoir mais il continuait de parler – mais il est vrai que dans ma vie j'ai eu une deuxième femme qui a énormément compté pour moi. Elle s'appelle Lily… Elle s'appelait Lily. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire à son sujet à part que je l'ai aimée et chérie de tout mon cœur et qu'elle est morte par ma faute. C'est pour cette raison que je me refusais tout bonheur avec qui que ce soit. Et j'essaie d'apprendre à vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience depuis maintenant 16 ans. – il vint se poser en face de moi mais je refusais de la regarder - Rebekah je veux que tu prennes conscience que tu as devant toi un homme détruit, ravagé par ses actions passées et qui cherche un semblant de bonheur si possible. J'aimerais qu'une femme aux premiers abords froide mais chaleureuse fasse partie de mon quotidien. Que cette femme si fière mais si sensible et attachante me réapprenne à vivre. Et cette femme c'est toi.

Je restais interdite devant son discours. Les larmes menaçant de couler sous l'émotion. Devant mon silence, il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme cela.

\- Severus… pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dis plus tôt ? Sais-tu seulement tous les scénarios qui sont passé dans ma tête ? Je croyais que c'était ta femme ! Que tu m'avais utilisé puis piétiné ! – je me levais pour lui faire face – certes tu as un passé lourd à porter mais cela ne te donnes en aucun cas le droit de malmener les gens de cette façon.

\- Je ne te l'avais pas dit plus tôt car je ne savais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Mais si tu le souhaites, j'ai une pensine à Poudlard que j'ai rempli de ses souvenirs donc tu pourrais-

\- Non je ne souhaite absolument pas voir cette pensine. Même pas en rêve Severus – lui avouais-je en soupirant – toi aussi tu dois comprendre que je me fiche de ton passé ou de ce que tu as bien pu faire pour qu'elle décède. Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est le présent. Et pour être honnête j'ai été jalouse d'elle pendant presque un mois. Donc je ne veux jamais voir cette pensine de loin ou de près.

\- Bien, je respecte ton choix… Je vais te laisser à présent. Tu étais ravissante ce soir.

\- Au revoir Severus. Nous nous verrons dans deux jours. Rentres bien.

Il ouvrait la porte mais marquait une pause. Je me demandais pourquoi quand je vis soudain Duchesse rentrer dans la chambre.

\- A bientôt Duchesse. - Saluait Severus.

Duchesse sifflait en guise d'au revoir puis Severus fermait la porte. Épuisée je me démaquillais et fis ma toilette rapidement avant de me coucher. Je décidais de quitter cet endroit demain au vu des événements de la soirée, je voulais me poser et réfléchir.


	9. Distances

Le lundi de la rentrée arrivait trop rapidement à mon goût, je me trouvais dans le Poudlard Express à chercher Camilla qui devait déjà être installée car j'avais loupé de peu le train comme d'habitude. J'ouvrais et fermais les portes de chaque compartiment à vitesse éclair quand je tombais enfin sur celui où Camilla se trouvait.

\- Bah enfin te voilà la retardataire ! Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu William par hasard ? Il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait tout à l'heure !

\- Salut… Non. –lui répondais-je en posant mes affaires et en me retournant vers elle, les poings posés sur les hanches.

\- Quoi ? –me questionnait-elle, innocemment.

\- Tu sais très bien Cami. Fais vite. rouspétais-je.

\- Rhoo mais allez quoi, c'est toujours toi qui a la meilleure place ! Tu pourrais au moins me la laisser pour l'avant dernière dernière année non ?!

\- Jamais de la vie. Si tu veux t'asseoir sur le trône il faudra t'asseoir sur mes genoux ma petite. – lui asseyais-je en reprenant ma place à la fenêtre et à contre sens.

\- Pfff. Alors comment s'est passé tes 3 derniers jours de vacances au Pays Bas ?

Je me raidis un peu à cette question pourtant banale. Comment lui dire que j'ai passé les 3 jours les plus longs de mon existence.

\- Ils n'ont pas été super. Je suis allez prendre Duchesse pour lui faire visiter le pays à elle aussi. Même si ce n'était que pour deux jours. – lui répondais-je d'une voix plate.

\- Oh ok. Bien moi j'ai dû aller rendre visite à mes grands-parents. Ils sont sympa mais alors qu'est-ce qu'ils sont barbant à la fin ! Puis j'ai fait des…

Je me perdais dans mes pensées une fois de plus en ignorant les récits de Camilla. Plus elle parlait de sa famille et plus je plongeais dans les souvenirs de la mienne. Plus précisément le lendemain du bal quand je m'apprêtais à sortir en douce avec Duchesse. Il ne restait plus que ce week end avant la rentrée mais je ne voulais vraiment pas rester dans ce maudit manoir. Même pour un weekend.

 _Je cherchais à éviter le moindre bruit avec mes talons. J'arrivais bientôt à la porte d'entrée quand j'entendais des bruits curieux venant de la cuisine. Je regardais la grande horloge à l'entrée du salon : 6 heures 13. Mais qui pouvait être debout à 6 heures un samedi matin ?! A part moi bien sûr mais c'était pour ne croiser personne ! Prise d'une curiosité maladive, je m'avançais silencieusement vers la cuisine et les bruits étouffés devenaient beaucoup plus nets. La porte étant légèrement entrouverte, je pouvais voir une esclave à genoux la bouche grande ouverte qui accueillait malgré elle les coups de reins d'un homme que je ne pouvais voir. L'homme avait empoigné violemment ses cheveux d'or pour la guider vers son pénis afin que leur rencontre se fasse plus profonde. Il s'arrêtait quelques fois pour la gifler puis reprenais sa bouche avec une extrême violence. J'entendais les pleurs étouffés de cette pauvre fille. Que devais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. J'amorçais un mouvement pour ouvrir cette fichu porte en grand mais une main entrait dans mon champ de vision pour me stopper. Je ne pouvais dire un mot car l'homme derrière moi me fit taire d'une main sur la bouche._

\- _Chuuuut. Gabriel a parfois besoin de relâcher tout son stress. Tu sais il sera bientôt père et c'est une grosse charge à porter crois-moi.- me disait l'homme immonde tout en se retirant et me guidant vers la sortie._

\- _Père ? Mais ce qui se passe dans cette cuisine est ce qu'on appelle un viol._

\- _Ne sois pas stupide, ces esclaves sont soit des sangs de bourbe soit des moldus. - se justifiait-l d'un ton dédaigneux._

\- _Mais ce sont avant tout des jeunes femmes tout comme moi et comme Sarah ! –m'emportais-je en me retournant vers lui._

 _Il s'arrêtait à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée pour me regarder longuement. Je me rendais compte de mon erreur._

\- _Je ne voulais pas m'emporter Père. Cela ne-_

\- _Mais tu l'as fait. Tu t'es emportée. Ne t'ai-je jamais enseigné le contrôle et la discipline ? Faut-il que je recommence ton éducation ? - me questionnait-il en plissant les yeux._

\- _Père, vous savez autant que moi que je n'ai plus l'âge pour les punitions corporelles donc-_

\- _Ah bon ? – me disait-il tout en feignant un air surpris._

\- _… Oui, Père.- essayais-je de lui répondre avec assurance. Il me regardait encore une fois interdit puis me poussait vers la sortie. J'étais à deux doigts de franchir la porte quand il me prit violemment le bras._

\- _Du haut de tes 16 ans tu te crois certainement assez âgée et mature pour ne pas recevoir de correction mais saches que tu auras beau avoir 46 ans, 10 enfants et être indépendante que je te cognerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle s'il le faudra._

 _Je déglutissais puis sortais du manoir pour transplanter le plus rapidement possible mais il me rappelait rapidement. Je retournais pour lui montrer qu'il avait malheureusement toute mon attention._

\- _Il va s'en dire que c'est la dernière fois que j'entends ce genre de propos incohérent envers les esclaves. Que ce soit en ce lieu ou n'importe où ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire mal voir par notre communauté. – m'exhortait-il avant de fermer la grande porte._

 _Je partais sans demander mon reste et laissant malgré moi la jeune femme mal née._

\- Hey Bekah ! tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter non ? – s'écriait-elle indignée.

\- Hm. Je vais prendre l'air, j'arrive.

Je sortais sans attendre une quelconque réponse et m'élançais à la recherche de délicieux bonbons pour me remonter le moral. Une fois avoir trouvé la grosse vendeuse, je dû lui prendre au moins la moitié de chaque friandises. Je rebroussais donc chemin, satisfaite de mes achats quand soudain tout devenait sombre. L'air était froid à en donner la chair de poule. Je voyais une grande silhouette enveloppée d'une cape qui masquait le visage. Mais je pouvais apercevoir ses gigantesques mains grisâtres et recouvertes de croûtes. Mon sang se glaçait quand je pris conscience que des détraqueurs s'introduisaient dans le train. Je lâchais toutes mes friandises et me mettais immédiatement à courir dans le sens inverse mais d'autres détraqueurs s'avançaient aussi à l'opposé et entraient dans les compartiments. Je courais vers le compartiment des professeurs ignorant le petit mot sur le côté qui interdisait les élèves de rentrer. J'ouvrais la porte d'un compartiment au hasard puis m'écriais en fermant la porte et tirant les rideaux.

\- Des detraqueurs !

\- Pardon, miss ?

Je me tournais pour faire face aux professeurs Lupin, Chourave et Flitwick. Ils restaient interdits mais les cris stridents de mes camarades à l'agonie les firent réagirent instantanément. Le professeur Lupin me jetait carrément sur le côté pour sortir. Les deux autres l'ont suivi. Quel personnage grossier ce professeur. Je refermais tranquillement la porte coulissante en attendant qu'ils nous débarrassent de ces maudites créatures. C'est quand je n'entendais plus de cris que je me levais pour ouvrir le compartiment mais je fus devancée par le professeur Lupin qui étaient en compagnie de Severus. Nous nous regardions en silence quand le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'exprimait soudainement me faisant sursauter malgré sa douce voix.

\- La menace a été éradiquée. Je m'excuse de mon comportement de tout à l'heure je vous ai légèrement bousculé Miss ?

\- Jackson. Miss Jackson, professeur. – Je me tournais vers Severus. – Est-ce que Camilla va bien ?

\- Je regrette, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller discuter de la santé mentale ou physique de votre amie étant trop occupé avec les détraqueurs. – répondait-il avec un brin de sarcasme.

\- C'était juste une question… Je vais voir par moi-même. – murmurais-je en étant obligée de l'effleurer pour prendre la route de mon compartiment. J'entendais le professeur au visage balafré s'exprimer à Severus.

\- Tu devrais l'accompagner pour être sûr ! Nous avons interdit aux élèves de sortir seuls !

\- Je vous en prie, faites donc Lupin. –rétorquait-il comme si c'était une torture d'être en ma présence. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Il me semble qu'elle est de ta maison. Tu en es responsable.

La porte du compartiment claquait puis j'entendais les pas rapides de Severus se rapprocher de moi. Nous faisions la route en silence quand tout à coup, il me prit le bras pour me faire rentrer dans un compartiment vide. Il fermait doucement la porte et insonorisait la petite pièce. Je croisais les bras, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

\- Si tu n'as rien à me dire, j'aimerais aller voir Cami. – lui disais-je d'une voix neutre.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lupin m'a informé que tu étais la première à avoir vu les détraqueurs.

\- Non, je suis quelque peu énervée mais à part ça tout va bien j'ai pu m'en sortir.

\- Tu as rencontré des detraqueurs et tu es énervée dis-tu ? – m'interrogeait-il en haussant le sourcil.

\- Est-ce que tu sais combien m'ont coûté toutes les friandises que je venais d'acheter ? Et j'en ai mangé aucune ! Si tu savais, tu serais aussi énervé que moi tu vois.- Boudais-je sans aucune honte en posant les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ça j'en doute. Mais il me semble qu'elles sont toujours éparpillés au sol dans le couloir.

\- C'est vrai ? Allons-y rapidement avant que quelqu'un de mal intentionné les volent.

\- Es-tu sérieuse ?

\- J'ai rarement été aussi sérieuse, Severus Rogue. Allons-y. – le commandais-je en me rapprochant pour ouvrir la porte mais il bloquait mon mouvement. Je claquais ma langue.

\- Très bien, nous pouvons rester là à nous faire les yeux doux mais saches que si ils ne sont plus là quand j'arriverai, tu me rembourseras le triple de chaque bonbon.

\- Parce que tu serais capable de manger tout ça ?- me rétorquait-il avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Est-ce un défi ? Car au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué, j'ai de légères rondeurs dû à mon alimentation peu recommandable.

\- Comment aurais-je pu passer à côté de ça. – murmurait-il.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Je disais que je ne voyais pas comment j-

\- Et ça veut dire quoi ? Que je suis grosse c'est ça ? – lui- assénais-je.

\- Pas du tout même si j'apporte peu d'importance à l'aspect physique. Mais dans votre cas, je peux me porter garant ayant vu ce qu'il y avait à voir. Au cas où _vous_ auriez oublié.- répondait-il d'une voix chaude. Je déglutissais difficilement, les images défilant dans ma tête. Je secouais ma tête pour chasser ces images.

\- Si vous n'aviez rien d'autre à me dire, j'aimerais récupérer mes friandises puis continuer le voyage tranquillement.- le calmais-je directement en fixant la porte.

\- Pourrais-je espérer ta présence dans mes quartiers ce soir après le dîner ? – me murmurait-il doucement.

\- Désolée j'ai beaucoup à faire ce soir.- lui répondais-je rapidement et un peu trop durement.

\- Très bien. Peut-être dans la semaine alors. - répondait-il en cherchant mon regard. Je gardais mes yeux fixés sur la porte.

\- J'ai des travaux que j'ai laissés en suspens donc… Je te ferai signe.

\- Il me semble pourtant que le travail n'est pas trop intense à cette période de l'année. Mais je comprends tout à fait que tu veuilles m'éviter.

\- Je ne-

\- J'ai dit que je comprenais. Je suis loin d'être idiot, Rebekah. Et surtout je croyais qu'on pouvait être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

\- Premièrement, j'ai véritablement des travaux à terminer. Des travaux qui sont extra-scolaires. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas encore totalement digéré ton aveu le soir du bal. Troisièmement, j'ai l'impression de ne plus trop te connaître… mais ne t'en fais pas, je viendrais à toi une fois mes recherches terminées ce qui m'aura laissé le temps de réfléchir à cette situation assez compliquée.

Un silence pesant prenait place me mettant mal à l'aise. Il ouvrait la porte d'un coup.

\- Allons récupérer tes maudites friandises. – disait-il en sortant. Je suivais son geste le cœur lourd mais déterminé.

Nous arrivions dans le long couloir où j'apercevais déjà mes sacs de bonbons.

\- Faisons vite, il ne manquerait plus qu'on m'aperçoive avec une élève ramassant des cochonneries. – boudait-il à son tour.

Je ramassais rapidement mes sacs de friandises puis nous partions en chemin de mon compartiment. Toujours dans le silence, nous arrivions devant la porte.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné... et de comprendre ma décision.

Il hochait la tête puis fit demi-tour pour surement rejoindre son compartiment à lui. Je soupirais en le regardant partir puis entrais dans mon compartiment où je tombais sur une scène à vomir. Lockart et Cami se dévorant l'un l'autre. Ne m'ayant pas encore remarqué, j'hésitais à faire demi-tour. Je me raclais finalement la gorge afin de leur signaler ma présence. Ils ont sauté chacun de leurs côtés, Cami réajustant ses vêtements scolaires qui s'étaient légèrement froissé. Finalement, elle allait parfaitement bien. Je reprenais ma place habituelle et posais la tête contre la vitre en fermant les yeux.

\- Alors Bekah, comment se sont passées tes vacances ? Je ne t'es pas vu au bal de Noel, la dernière semaine d'école? – m'interrogeait Lockart. Je soupirais longuement.

\- Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que pour toi, c'est Jackson et non Rebekah et encore moins Bekah… Et ai-je raté quelque chose en n'allant pas au bal ? J'en doute fort. - lui répondais-je en le fusillant du regard.

\- Bekah ! – s'indignait Camilla.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu fourres ta langue dans la bouche de ce… garçon que je dois accepter ses marques de familiarités. – lui rétorquais-je en mangeant une de mes friandises.

\- Pour tout te dire, je serai bientôt plus qu'un simple « garçon » pour elle donc il serait temps que tu-

\- William ! – s'écriait une fois de plus Camilla. Je devenais soudainement intéressée.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? – lui demandais-je lentement.

\- Dès la fin des ASPIC je demanderais Camilla en mariage. – m'informait-il fièrement avec une lueur spéciale dans les yeux. Je faillis m'étouffais avec mon fizwizbiz et acceptais la bouteille d'eau que me tendait Camilla.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. En fait, nous nous sommes dit que ça faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'on était ensemble et on s'aime alors pourquoi ne pas franchir une étape ? Mais ça ne sera qu'une fois nos ASPIC validés à tout les deux donc il faudra encore attendre une année pour moi et une fois avoir trouvé un travail fixe surtout. – expliquait calmement Camilla tout en guettant le moindre de mes faits et gestes comme si j'étais un animal dangereux. Mais je restais toujours interdite. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit c'est :

\- Mais c'est un né moldu…

\- Mes parents ne-

\- Oui je suis né moldu et alors ? On dirait que ça te pose un problème Jackson ! Vous savez quoi, nous arrivons bientôt à Pré-au-Lard. Je vais rejoindre mes camarades sang mêlés et né moldu pour vous laisser discuter entre sang pur car je ne suis apparemment pas digne de vous fréquenter ! –s'exclamait Lockart en se levant rapidement.

\- William, non attend ! – s'écriait Camilla pour la troisième fois.

\- Non, c'est bon. – il me regardait alors avec une déception clairement visible. – Moi qui te croyais ouverte d'esprit avec tes vêtements moldus et ton caractère pacifiste… Tu n'es finalement qu'une vipère. Par les temps qui court, ça ne m'étonnerais pas de voir un tatouage répugnant à ton bras. – Il sortait en claquant la porte. Camilla me regardait, les yeux brillant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ton ami s'est emporté comme ça. – lui disais-je pour ma défense.

\- OH TU NE SAIS PAS, TU EN ES SUR ?

\- Baisses d'un ton veux-tu. – lui –disais-je fermement.

\- TU SAIS QUOI LAISSES TOMBER, TU N'ES QU'UNE HYPOCRITE.- hurlait-elle avant de sortir.

Je finissais seule dans le compartiment. Elle aussi avait claqué la porte. Merde alors, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était pas de ma faute s'ils refusaient de voir la vérité en face ! Et puis je ne voyais pas d'hypocrisie là-dedans ! Fréquenter un sang mêlé ne signifie pas SE MARIER avec un sang mêlé ou un né moldu. Et puis même si Severus n'est pas sang pur, il a largement compensé ce défaut en devenant le bras droit de l'immonde créature qu'ils appellent Voldemort. En parlant de lui, je me remémorais le tatouage affreux que j'avais aperçu sur l'avant-bras de Severus… quelle idée de d'imposer une marque aussi laide sur le corps d'une personne ? Jamais je ne pourrais accepter qu'ils me gaspille de cette façon, je m'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça.

Etant perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rendais pas tout de suite compte qu'on était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard. Je prenais mes valises que j'avais rapetissait pour les mettre dans mes poches. Je sortais du compartiment pour sortir du train. Je montais sur une barque vide en espérant que personne n'est le courage de me rejoindre. Espoir qui fut vide terminé quand je voyais une touffe à peu près similaire à la mienne se rapprocher de moi en compagnie d'un binoclard et d'un vilain rouquin. Je tournais rapidement la tête dans la direction opposée pour les dissuader de monter sur ma barque. J'entendais un raclement de gorge insistant.

\- Salut Jackson, désolée mais… Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres barques alors je me demandais si nous p-

\- On veut monter dans la barque et puis c'est tout 'Mione ! Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix là ! – s'écriait grossièrement le rouquin.

\- Ron… un peu de tact voyons. – murmurait-elle. Le binoclard décidait de prendre la parole voyant que toutes les barques commençaient déjà à partir en direction du château.

\- Écoute euh… Ça te dérange si on prend place ?

Je tournais enfin la tête pour regarder le trio dont tout le monde parlait. Ridicule. Je me détournais d'eux une nouvelle fois.

\- Bon, on prend ça pour un oui alors. – dit Harry Potter en s'installant dans la barque suivit de ses camarades. Le trajet se passait en silence quand Granger décidait de rompre le silence.

\- Alors Jackson, prête pour les cours ?

\- Ne m'adresses la parole que lorsque c'est vraiment nécessaire, Granger. – lui répondais-je calmement.

\- Eh ! Elle essayait juste d'être polie avec toi donc déstresse un peu ok ? – s'exprimait encore une fois le grossier personnage roux en face de moi. Je le regardais avec le plus grand des dégoûts puis me détournais d'eux. Le reste du trajet se passait dans le silence.

Arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, je filais rapidement à l'école en ignorant superbement les gryffondors derrière moi. Il était finalement 18 heures quand je me suis écroulé sans grâce aucune sur mon lit. Il m'avait manqué. Poudlard m'avait manqué. Et Severus aussi bien malgré moi… Mais ces jours passés au Pays-Bas seule m'ont fait réfléchir.

Le professeur Rogue me plaisait carrément. Je fondais même littéralement en sa présence et je crois bien qu'il le savait pertinemment. Quand je faisais une analyse de ma vie pas si longue que ça mais tout de même mouvementée, j'ai bien peur qu'il ai été la seule personne à m'apporter autant de bonheur et de sérénité. Bien qu'étant sombre et solitaire, il s'était révélé être un homme qui savait être à l'écoute et était d'une maturité rassurante quant tenu de toutes les péripéties qu'il m'avait raconté avec son sens de l'humour assez particulier.

Il était intéressant et très profond. J'ai aimé son honnêteté le soir du bal. Mais la vérité était beaucoup plus complexe que ce que j'imaginais.

En effet, si j'avais seulement su qu'il était marié et avait trois enfants, j'aurais été mal quelques temps puis j'aurais pu tourner la page. Mais là c'était autre chose. Il a aimé une femme si profondément qu'il restait encore meurtrit jusqu'à ce jour… Même après sa mort. N'est ce pas là aussi une trahison de sa part ?

Était-elle toujours dans son cœur ? J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre que non, sa réaction lors de notre dispute en disait tout le contraire… mon pouvoir s'éveillait encore une fois mais je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer et le rendormir doucement. Je voulais le voir, être proche de lui. Je voulais Severus. Pourtant ça ne faisait que trois mois. Trois minuscules petits mois. Mais les trois mois les plus beaux de ma vie.

C'était assez triste en réalité car qui savait ce qu'il penserait de moi s'il savait pour mes pouvoirs ? Bien qu'il commençait à poser beaucoup trop de question.

J'avais un pincement au cœur rien qu'en y pensant et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je l'exposais à un danger potentiel sans même qu'il ne le réalise… C'était moi ou lui le pire dans l'histoire ?

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de rêvasser, je devais me concentrer justement sur mes pouvoirs. Trouver un moyen de faire taire cette voix qui était là au plus profond de moi. Le lendemain du bal, juste avant de réaliser que Gabriel était un violeur, j'avais eu le temps de pêcher un grand grimoire qui semblait avoir subi la seconde guerre mondiale moldu. Ce livre avait attiré mon esprit surtout à cause du titre qui était dans une ancienne écriture que j'ai traduisais de cette façon : La _vielle magie._

A peine plongée dans ce foutu grimoire je pouvais comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un mode d'emploi pour toute situation. Comme un livre de potion avec l'image de la potion réalisée sur la page de gauche et la recette sur la page droite. Les pages étaient un peu abîmées et je n'avais pas été très attentive en étude des Runes mais je pouvais comprendre le plus important. Je feuilletais les pages un peu fatiguée quand je tombais sur un sort assez spécial… que je pouvais traduire comme _renversement des esprits_. Intéressant.

De ce que je pouvais traduire, c'était un rituel détaillé qui permettait d'éteindre une vie humaine afin de pouvoir en sauver une autre. Çà rejoignait un peu le livre que j'avais emprunté dans la réserve. J'arrivais à comprendre les conditions de ce rituel ancien depuis des milliers d'années : la personne qui offrait sa vie devait être du même sang que celle qui sera sauvée. Et surtout la personne sauvée doit être sans tâche. Sans tâche ? Je bloquais à partir de là, me maudissant pour ma rêverie durant les cours. Je soupirais assez irritée. C'était surement une bonne piste mais comment savoir si je ne pouvais rien comprendre ? J'avais manifestement besoin d'aide. Camilla ayant un niveau tout aussi médiocre que moi dans l'étude des runes, cela ne servirait strictement à rien de lui en parler. Je pensais un instant à contacter un cousin qui faisait un travail barbant qui nécessitait une compréhension des anciennes écritures mais j'avais bien peur qu'il ne soit pas une personne de confiance. Mes recherches risqueraient surement d'alerter mon père et je ne voulais pas de problème après le coup de pression que j'avais reçu au manoir.

Toutes ses recherches me creusaient le ventre donc je descendais pour aller dîner car j'avais légèrement dépassé l'heure. Je ne voyais pas la chevelure blonde de Camilla à table. Je supposais qu'elle devait encore bouder dans son coin avec son amoureux transit. Je prenais place et mangeais mon repas en silence en écoutant les discussions qui m'entouraient. Une fois terminé, je me baladais un peu dans le château en me remémorant toutes mes histoires passées ici avec ou sans Cami. Je l'aimais bien ma petite Camilla mais elle était un peu trop susceptible en ce moment. Je ne pouvais aller plus loin dans mes pensées car j'entendais un gros bruit de meubles se fracasser au sol. Je fronçais les sourcils. Qui pouvait faire autant de boucan à 20h et surtout dans un coin reculé du 2eme étage ?

Sans aucune hésitation je me jetais dans le placard à balai le plus proche du couloir puis je lançais un sort informulé sur ma propre baguette. Celle-ci se transformait alors en minuscule serpent de fil. Je faisais cela très rarement car mon esprit entrait alors dans l'être invoqué - le serpent - et mon véritable corps était alors vulnérable. J'avais fait ça un jour devant Camilla et elle m'avait dit que j'avais les yeux blancs et que je ressemblais à un légume.

Je me glissais sous la porte d'où venait le bruit et j'apercevais tout de suite le binoclard de Gryffondor qui semblait s'entraîner avec le petit qui faisait toujours exploser ses potions : Neville Longdubat. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. La petite sœur du rouquin était là à dévorer le binoclard des yeux.

\- Tes attaques manquent de rapidité Neville. Les mangemorts ne seront pas aussi compréhensif que moi et tu le sais. – exhortait Saint Potter qui s'était apparemment auto-proclamé enseignant de DCFM. Ce sang mêlé était définitivement le pire des arrogants.

\- O-Ok Harry. J'attaque à nouveau ! - s'écrait le Neville avant de vouloir joindre ses paroles aux actes.

\- Non faîtes une petite pause le temps que les autres arrivent, ils ne devraient pas tarder -

La porte s'ouvrait juste à ce moment. Heureusement que je m'étais mis au coin de la pièce sous les débris de meubles. Je sortais légèrement ma tête pour apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Granger, le rouquin, la petite Serdaigle blonde rêveuse, une fille Poufsoufle que je ne connais apparemment pas et… MALFOY JUNIOR ?! Mon sort faillit s'annuler quand je le voyais entrer calmement comme s'il était ami avec eux depuis toujours. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était un gros dossier que j'avais là. Je les écoutais bavarder légèrement avant que Granger ne songe enfin à insonoriser la pièce.

Bande d'idiot il est trop tard. Ils commencèrent leur entrainement. En en ayant assez vu et entendu, je rampais tranquillement vers la sortie en espérant ne pas recevoir de sort perdu. J'annulais le sort revenais dans mon corps, me retrouvant donc avec ma baguette à côté. Je la ramassais et me levais pour rentrer au dortoir, satisfaite de ma découverte. On va dire que ça ce sort en valait la peine. Je pourrais surement avoir besoin de Malfoy Junior sous le coude plus tard, qui sait ? Une fois arrivée dans le dortoir, je voyais Camilla sur son lit. Quand elle me vit entrer, elle tirait avec force sur son pauvre rideau qui n'était pourtant pas là pour souffrir. Je soupirais puis tirait avec encore plus de force sur le rideau en le refermant derrière moi et en insonorisant le coin.

\- C'est bon, tu ne vas en faire tout un plat quand même ? Tu n'as toujours pas avalé la gélule ? – lui demandais-je.

\- Déjà on dit la pilule et non la gélule ! Et si tu viens encore exprimer ton racisme, tu peux aller te faire voir. – me répliquait-elle en me tournant le dos. Qu'est ce qu'elle était fatigante.

\- Ok. J'ai compris la leçon, ma petite. Mais tu crois réellement que tes parents vont accepter un né moldu franchement ? Quel parent sain d'esprit ferait ça ?!

\- Des parents qui aiment leur enfant. – me répondait-elle violemment.

J'eus un petit pincement mais je ne montrais rien.

\- Peu importe, ce que tu peux être susceptible parfois ! Tu m'as tellement fatigué que je vais aller dormir.

\- Ce qui me dérange, ce n'est pas vraiment la remarque que tu as faite, j'y suis habituée depuis un moment avec nos camarades de maison… Ce qui me touche c'est que ce soit TOI qui dises ça alors que tu es complètement mordu du professeur Rogue. C'est trop d'hypocrisie pour moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer nos situations, elles n'ont strictement rien à voir et tu le sais.

\- Oh si et ta situation est même pire que la mienne. Un professeur Rebekah ! Un professeur de 50 ans !

\- 34 ans s'il te plait.

\- C'est la même chose ! – s'écriait-elle. – Il est plus âgé que toi, il est ton professeur de potion et surtout il n'est pas un sang pur tout comme William. La prochaine fois, regardes toi donc dans un miroir avant de critiquer la vie des autres. J'aimerais dormir maintenant, le voyage m'a fatigué. – dit-elle fermement.

Je tirais le rideau en grand pour la laisser seule et frustrée.

\- Ferme le rideau ! – hurlait-elle.

Je l'ignorais superbement en me dirigeant vers mon lit et en tirant mon rideau.

\- Sale gnome de jardin ! – rageait-elle.

Je choisissais mon nouveau pyjama acheté à Amsterdam. Une combinaison verte en grenouille puis j'allais faire ma toilette en repensant à mes multiples découvertes. Une fois la douche finie je pris place dans mon lit. La suite fut le néant.


	10. Fissures

Je tirais le rideau en grand pour la laisser seule et frustrée.

\- Ferme le rideau ! – hurlait-elle

Je l'ignorais superbement en me dirigeant vers mon lit et en tirant mon rideau.

\- Sale gnome de jardin ! – rageait-elle.

Je choisis mon nouveau pyjama acheté à Amsterdam. Une combinaison verte en grenouille puis j'allais faire ma toilette en repensant à mes multiples découvertes. Une fois la douche finis je pris place dans mon lit. La suite fut le néant.

* * *

Je me réveillais doucement en entendant les filles du dortoir s'agiter. Normalement j'étais déjà sortie de là avant d'entendre leur chamaillerie. Je regardais l'heure : 7 heures 36. Je soupirais lamentablement en maudissant Camilla car il était vrai que c'était elle qui me réveillait la plupart du temps. C'est vraiment la personne la plus rancunière que la terre ai jamais porté. Je préparais mes affaires de cours rapidement ainsi que mon uniforme puis me dirigeais vers la salle de bain quand j'entendais une voix m'interpeller.

\- Hey Jackson ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas passer avant nous toutes ? – me demandait Parkinson. Je me retournais lentement pour la regarder elle et sa petite troupe minable. J'avançais doucement vers elles et à chaque pas que je faisais, ses petites copines de galère s'effaçaient pour qu'on se retrouve finalement face à face. Bien qu'étant plus petite qu'elle, j'instaurais tout de même un air de supériorité.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois Parkinson ?... Je crois que je vais aller faire ma toilette le plus tranquillement du monde en prenant le temps qu'il faudra. Et je t'en prie, essaie donc toi et tes copines de m'arrêter… Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lancé d' _endoloris_.- lui murmurais-je doucement en me retournant pour exécuter mes paroles.

La douche chaude me fit du bien mais je n'avais plus le temps de me maquiller ou de me coiffer. Je faisais donc au mieux pour enfermer ma touffe dans un chignon présentable. Une fois satisfaite du résultat je sortais de la salle de bain pour aller prendre mon sac et me rendre directement en cours. Plus le temps de déjeuner. J'eus un léger sourire quand j'entendais les filles se disputer pour la salle de bain. Il faudrait vraiment que je m'excuse auprès de Cami car je ne voudrais pas que ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin devienne une habitude.

J'attendais devant la classe de DCFM avec plusieurs camarades de classe quand Malfoy Junior s'avançait vers moi en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent bordel ?

\- Salut Jackson, comment vas-tu depuis le bal ? – me demandait poliment le blondinet, ami secret des Gryffonddors.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose que _moi seule_ puis-je t'offrir, Malfoy ? – l'interrogeais-je directement.

\- Hey, tu pourrais faire semblant d'apprécier ma compagnie ! Il me semble que tu étais assez satisfaite de mes talents de danseurs il y a peu alors je me demandais si tu pouvais venir à une fête organisé par les Serdaigles ce week-end ?

\- Tu te mélanges à ces grosses têtes d'intello maintenant ? – lui demandais-je en haussant le sourcil faussement intéressée.

\- Tous les prétextes sont bons pour faire la fête et déstresser un peu ! Et tu sais que la relation entre nos deux maisons a toujours été cordiale. – me répondait-il avec un sourire charmeur. Il pensait m'éblouir dans les ténèbres ou quoi ?

\- Je ne viendrais pas mais je te remercie d'avoir pensé à m'inviter. – lui disais-je le plus poliment possible.

\- Ok. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. – dit-il en s'éloignant légèrement déçu de mon refus.

Le professeur lunatique arrivait et le cours pu commencer. Camilla avait pris soin de s'asseoir le plus loin possible. Je soupirais, résignée. Les filles du dortoir arrivèrent en retard comme prévus ce qui nous faisait perdre 20 point pour notre maison bien aimée.

Le cours se passait tranquillement. Tout du moins de mon côté car le professeur avait eu le bon sens de nous faire travailler sur les sorts informulés. Mais mettre une classe composée de Gryffondors et de Serpentards en DCFM relevait de la folie et de l'imprudence. Au bout d'un moment, le professeur recevait une note qui devait être assez importante vu qu'il nous disait de continuer à nous entraîner le temps qu'il arrive. A peine la porte se refermait sur lui que je voyais des sorts fuser d'un bout de classe à l'autre. Encore le binoclard et Malfoy Junior accompagnés de leur fidèles camarades. C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Etais-ce pour jouer un rôle devant tout le monde qu'ils faisait ça ?

Ils continuaient de s'envoyer des sorts et beaucoup d'élèves s'écartaient pour ne pas être touché. Je voulais faire de même mais à peine ais-je eu le dos tourné que je reçu un sort.

\- _Impédimenta_ ! – s'écriait une voix de pimbêche que je reconnaissais entre mille.

Je me sentais tomber mollement et je me cognais la tête contre le bout d'une table.

\- Bekah ! Est-ce tu vas bien ? – s'écriait Cami à mes côtés.

Le coup porté à ma tête me faisait un mal de chien et je sentais la rage prendre possession de moi. Comment avait-elle osé ? J'ouvrais les yeux et essayais de me relever avec l'aide de Camilla. Je me sentais un peu étourdie.

\- Viens je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. – me murmurait-elle.

\- N-Non ça va. Qui m'a fait ça ? Parkinson ?

\- Euh oui. Mais tu saignes Bekah, il faut aller voir-

\- Quoi ? – je touchais mon front et vis une quantité non négligeable de sang. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour sentir mon pouvoir remuer à l'intérieur. – Parkinson ! – m'écriais-je en me retournant pour voir cette saleté évanouie au sol. Bizarrement tous les combats avaient cessés et tout le monde me regardait.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Lupin qui était clairement dans l'incompréhension mais en voyant que tout le monde me regardait, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre et s'écriait :

\- Miss Jackson mais qu'avez-vous fait ? – hurlait-il en se dirigeant vers moi à une vitesse quasi surnaturelle.

\- Je- rien Professeur on m'a att-

\- Le cours est fini. Tout le monde sort sauf vous Miss !

Tous ces traîtres filaient en vitesse. Je voyais du coin de l'œil un camarade jeter un sort de lévitation au corps de Parkinson. Même Cami partait. Vive le courage. Je soupirais pour la énième fois ce matin. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise, étant encore un peu sonnée.

\- Professeur je n'ai rien fait du tout. On m'a att-

\- Nom d'un gobelin ! Je vous mets deux heures de retenu dès ce soir avec votre directeur de maison ! Je ne peux pas m'absenter cinq minutes sans que vous les Serpentards en fassiez des tonnes ?!

\- MAIS PROFESSEUR JE-

\- Quatre heures !

\- ON M'A ATTAQU-

\- EN RETENUE POUR TOUTE LA SEMAINE ! A PRÉSENT SORTEZ ET ALLEZ A L'INFIRMERIE.- gueulait-il en me foutant à la porte comme une moins que rien.

Je soupirais une fois de plus, à bout de nerf. Cette journée n'avait pourtant pas débuté si mal que cela… Indignée et carrément en colère, je me dirigeais à l'infirmerie pour ne pas avoir plus de problème lorsqu'on me demandera pourquoi j'aurais raté le cours de Potion qui venait normalement après ce cours. Lupin était vraiment pire qu'une mule aujourd'hui je ne savais vraiment pourquoi, lui qui est d'habitude assez neutre envers les Serpentards. Il avait peut être ses "mauvais jours" lui aussi.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, je me mettais à la recherche de Parkinson en tirant sur les rideaux qui nous empêchait de voir les patients mais je fus rapidement arrêté par la vielle infirmière en colère.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas jeune fille ! Vous avez reçu un coup par la tête ! – s'écriait-elle les mains sur les hanches.

\- Comme si ça ne se voyait pas. – répondais-je glacialement en pointant ma tête qui commençait sérieusement à tourner.

Sans un mot, elle me prit par le bras pour me poser sur un lit et reparti pour revenir quelques minutes après avec une potion. Qu'elle me tendait.

\- Buvez. – m'ordonnait-elle d'une voix ferme.

\- Je ne boirai strictement rien avant que… que…

Ce fut le noir complet.

Je fus réveillé par des voix autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que les gens ont à me réveiller de cette façon aujourd'hui ?! J'ouvrais doucement les yeux et tombais sur le professeur Rogue et le Directeur en personne. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait de mal ? Je soupirais profondément en me redressant.

\- Monsieur le Directeur. Professeur Rogue. – les saluais-je froidement, carrément irritée d'être vue dans cette position de faiblesse.

\- Comment allez-vous Miss Jackson ? – me demandait le Directeur d'une voix bizarrement enjouée compte tenu de la situation.

\- Je vais bien, je vous remercie. – lui répondais-je d'une voix posée.

\- Miss, je suis ici car en tant que Directeur de Serpentard, je souhaiterais avoir votre version des faits concernant le… dérapage de ce matin. – s'exprimait Severus, les yeux fixés sur moi. Inconsciemment je touchais ma blessure recouverte d'un bandage. Je fermais les yeux en essayant de contenir la colère et l'indignation face aux souvenirs de ce matin.

\- C'est simple : je suivais tranquillement les consignes du professeur Lupin quand j'ai reçu un sort. Je me suis cognée sur un bout de table et je suis arrivée là. Après bien sur m'être fait passé un savon par le professeur Lupin qui était absent lors des faits et qui n'a rien cherché à comprendre. Il m'a mis en retenu pour toute la semaine avec vous. – lui expliquais-je tout en mordillant nerveusement ma lèvre inférieur. Je jurerais l'avoir vu loucher sur ma bouche. Le directeur interrompait mes pensées.

\- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant pour Miss Parkinson ? – m'interrogeait-il.

\- Non. Que s'est-il passé ? – leur demandais-je tout en savant parfaitement ce que cette saleté avait eu.

Il y eu un silence inconfortable. Personne ne me répondait et je faisais tout mon possible pour paraître sereine devant le regard inquisiteur du Directeur.

\- Certains élèves disent qu'elle aurait reçu un sort informulé au même moment qu'elle vous a attaqué. – expliquait calmement Dumbledore, le regard devenu sérieux et scrutateur. Bordel.

\- Ah… Eh bien, l'explication la plus logique soit que pendant qu'elle se défoulait sur moi, un autre camarade l'aurait attaqué. Je ne vois que ça, pourquoi ?

\- ... Bien. J'ai entendu votre version, je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne nuit. – dit le directeur.

\- Bonne nuit ? Mais quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est 21 heures Miss. Bon rétablissement. A tout à l'heure Severus comme convenu. – répondait-il en partant tout de suite après, nous laissant seuls.

\- Je dors depuis ce matin ? – m'interrogeais-je incrédule.

\- Oui, tu as reçu un sérieux coup à la tête. – me répondait-il en s'asseyant au coin du lit et en insonorisant le coin.

\- Oh je t'en prie, j'ai eu bien pire. Ce n'était pourtant rien. – lui disais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ah bon ? – me demandait-il en haussant son sourcil.

\- Si tu connaissais mon géniteur… - lui répondais-je en riant amèrement.

\- Tu oublies que j'ai passé la soirée avec lui et notre Seigneur. – m'informait-il.

\- _Ton_ Seigneur. – le rectifiais-je instinctivement. Il me regardait d'une drôle de façon et je me rappelais que je parlais à son bras droit. Quelle idiote.

\- Enfin je voulais dire par là que… je préfère rester en dehors de tout cela. La guerre ne m'importe peu, tu as du le remarquer n'est-ce pas ? Disons que je soutiens vos idéologies mais sans vraiment m'investir dans votre combat. – lui expliquais-je en attendant un quelconque jugement. Je fermais les yeux en repensant aux menaces de mon père mais je savais que Severus ne serait jamais capable de lui en parler. Je l'entendais se déplacer donc j'ouvrais les yeux pour le voir à mes côtés. Nous étions beaucoup trop proches.

\- Saches que tu es libre de penser et de t'exprimer avec moi. J'aime ta franchise. Je sais que j'ai perdu ta confiance mais il n'appartient qu'à toi de me mettre à l'épreuve. – me répondait-il avec son regard noir ténébreux. Je détournais rapidement le regard pour observer mes mains.

\- Je voudrais retourner à mon dortoir. Est-ce possible ? – murmurais-je.

Ma question totalement hors sujet fut accueilli par un soupire. Je refusais toujours de le regarder.

\- Madame Pomfresh souhaite te garder en observation jusqu'à demain soir. – me répondait-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie. Je m'en voulais de le refroidir mais tant que je n'aurais pas plus de réponse au sujet de mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrais pas m'approcher.

\- Rebekah… Si tu as un quelconque problème, viens me voir. – me disait-il d'une drôle de façon. Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je des problèmes ?

\- S'il y a une chose que je déteste plus que tout, c'est d'être pris pour un idiot et tu le sais. Je vais donc être plus clair afin d'éviter toute incompréhension : je te parle de mes quartiers qui ont été retournés après nos ébats, de la lumière vacillante lors de notre conversation le soir du bal, de ta magie agissant comme une sorte de protection face aux attaques comme ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ou la fois dernière dans la foret. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi tu pourrais avoir des problèmes maintenant ?

Je restais silencieuse face à son monologue. Le stress montait rapidement et j'eus du mal à déglutir.

\- Donc je me répète : si tu as un quelconque _problème_ , je saurais surement comment t'aider Rebekah. Ne sois pas fière au point de t'attirer des ennuis. Dumbledore doit déjà se poser des questions. Sur ce je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition et à demain vingt heures pour la retenue. – terminait-il en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes de couler. Une angoisse me prit et je sentais les lumières de l'infirmerie vaciller. Le verre posé à mes côté se brisait subitement et je me concentrais de tous mes forces pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Comment ais-je pu perdre autant le contrôle de la situation ? Ça en été frustrant. J'étais complètement perdue, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je perdais le contrôle de mes pouvoirs…

Je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Madame Pomfresh me relâchait finalement aux alentours de 17 heures. Elle et moi sommes des ennemies. Je sortais à peine de l'infirmerie que je faillis bousculer Camilla.

\- Oh désolée ! Je venais justement te voir… - s'excusait Cami l'air un peu coupable. Je décidais de jouer là-dessus pour obtenir son pardon.

\- Ah… Et bien on fait comme on peut tu sais. L'infirmière a dit que j'avais eu une commotion cérébrale donc il ne faut pas trop me bousculer selon elle. Mais ne t'en fais pas. – lui expliquais-je en exagérant sans hésitation.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est très grave, ça ! – s'écriait-elle en joignant ses mains. Je me retenais de sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira mieux avec un peu de repos. Sinon comment ça va depuis hier matin où tu m'as laissé avec Lupin ? – lui demandais-je l'air de rien. Nous commencions à marcher direction le parc.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée Bekah ! Mais le professeur Lupin n'était vraiment pas d'humeur ce matin ni même aujourd'hui. Il semble encore malade. Je n'avais pas voulu recevoir ses foudres tu comprends. – m'expliquait-elle.

\- Malade ou pas son comportement était injustifié ! Me voilà en retenue dès ce soir avec Sev- Rogue. – bégayais-je.

Arrivé dehors, nous ne faisions pas attention au froid mordant et nous dirigions vers un banc maculé de neige que Cami enlevait à l'aide d'un rapide sort. Nous nous asseyons et je nous réchauffions à l'aide d'un informulé.

\- Ma pauvre ! Je sais que ça sera difficile d'être seule avec lui mais essais de te dire que d'ici quelques mois tout ira bien. Tu n'auras plus à supporter sa présence.

\- Hmmm.

\- D'ailleurs, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour mes propos disproportionnés de l'autre soir… Je sais que tu traverses un moment difficile alors j'aurais surement dû être moins vache. Mais tu sais à quel point j'aime William et que je m'investis dans notre relation. En t'en prenant à lui tu me manque aussi de respect.

\- Je comprends, désolée. Du coup c'était sérieux votre envie de mariage ? lui-demandais-je curieusement.

\- Eh bien oui, c'est tout à fait sérieux. J'ai essayé d'en parler à mes parents et ils pensent qu'on devrait tout d'abord avoir une situation stable. Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible et c'est pourquoi nous attendrons d'avoir respectivement notre diplôme et un travail dans la foulée. Mais ce que j'ai omis de dire à William c'est que… ils ne sont pas trop rassurés pour moi. Le fait qu'il se soit fait agresser à cause de notre amour les a un peu refroidis et ils m'ont fait comprendre que je devais être plus discrète avec lui. – se confiait-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. Merde.

\- Ah d'accord. C'est… dommage. Et tu comptes le lui dire ? – lui demandais-je hésitante.

\- Non. Ça lui ferait un mal de chien, il est tellement sensible et il veut tellement plaire à mon père ! Il a dîné chez nous samedi dernier et c'était une catastrophe. – m'expliquait-elle en rigolant. Je la rejoins en l'imaginant se ridiculiser devant son paternel.

\- Tu as raison. Ne lui raconte pas cette partie-là, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Mais du côté des attaques, tes parents n'ont pas tort tu sais. Tu devrais faire attention. – lui expliquais-je doucement.

\- Non Rebekah, je refuse de me laisser presser comme un citron ok ? Tu sais que William a des insomnies depuis son agression ? Ça a même des répercutions sur ses performances au Quidditch ! Et il n'est pas le seul à avoir été violenté ! Ces gens-là ne supportent pas que l'amour puisse régner car ils sont complètement dérangés. Je ne les laisserai pas nous détruire. Je ne leur ferai pas ce plaisir. Jamais.

\- Mais il n'est plus question d'amour il est question de sécurité !

\- Mais ouvres les yeux sur ce qui t'entoures Bekah ! Justement s'ils avaient un tant soit peu d'amour, il n'y aurait pas toutes ces boucheries ! Il n'y a pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, une gare moldue a été attaqué ! Il y a eu 27 morts ! 27 ! – s'écriait-elle en devenant hystérique. Je la prenais dans mes bras un peu maladroitement. Elle s'écroulait alors sur moi, secouée par les sanglots.

\- Tout ira bien ma petite. – lui disais-je en lui tapotant le dos. – Je promets que je te défendrai quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ils voudraient détruire tous nos rêves Bekah… ils me considèrent comme une traître mais ils ne me connaissent même pas ! En vérité ils nous envient, j'en suis sûr ! Ils nous envient, nous qui avons la liberté d'aimer et de chérir qui nous voulons. Tu sais s'il devait arriver quelque chose à William ou à moi, mon seul souhait serait que le monde sache pourquoi on aurait été tués.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Mais si ! Car même en tuant tous ces innocents, ils ne pourront jamais détruire ce mouvement.

Je ne répondais rien, mes pensées se tournant irrémédiablement vers Severus et le chemin ténébreux qu'il empruntait. J'avais le cœur lourd en méditant les paroles de Cami qui étaient si naïves mais si vrai… Pourquoi ne pas les laisser s'aimer ? Ou était notre problème à nous ? J'eus un long soupire à fondre l'âme. Comment Severus pouvait-il être le bras droit d'un homme aussi fade ?

Honnêtement, j'étais totalement dépassée par les événements. Je pouvais comprendre que ces descendants de moldu soit jugée inférieur à nous mais ils demandent juste à vivre leur vies et en s'accouplant avec nous, ils ne semblent faire de mal à personne… alors pourquoi autant de violence ? Même si j'avais été éduquée avec cette idéologie, je dois avouer que je me sentais plus proche de ces individus inférieurs que de ma propre famille qui, elle, m'a torturé car ils ne comprenaient pas mes capacités. J'eus une autre pensée pour l'esclave du manoir qui subissait les violences de mon aîné et qui sait peut-être d'autres hommes.

J'étais soudainement lasse. Avais-je une chance avec Severus ? Il semblait tellement à l'opposé de la description de Camilla… Je ne le comprenais plus. Était-il capable d'achever des vies innocentes ? Pourrait-il faire du mal à quelqu'un comme Lockart ? Etant haut gradé dans son cercle de mangemort, j'ai bien peur que oui. Pourtant quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et serviable que Lockart ou encore pire, Granger ne mériterait pas un tel traitement. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Lockart, Camilla en souffrirait terriblement et rien que cette pensée me faisait mal.

\- Camilla… J'ai peut-être une idée pour ton copain. J'ai découvert quelque chose avant-hier soir. – lui disais-je déterminée et sur le ton de la confidence.

Je lui parlais de la séance d'entraînement de Saint Potter et de son groupe. En étant plus fort, elle sera surement moins inquiète pour lui et comme ça ma conscience sera tranquille.

Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer et nous filions vers la grande salle pour dîner en silence, chacune dans nos pensées. Lockart ne nous rejoignait pas, surement encore vexé. A la fin du repas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter un regard à la table des professeurs. Il n'était pas là. Je fronçais les sourcils en me demandant s'il prenait au moins le temps de manger.

\- Cami, accompagnes-moi jusqu'à la salle de potion. – lui demandais-je sans vraiment le faire.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, ta retenue ! Allons-y ! – dit-elle en se levant.

Nous étions en route direction les cachots toujours dans nos pensées et nous étions bientôt arrivées quand nous croisions des camarades de notre maisons. Ils étaient trois. Ils devaient être de notre promotion.

\- Hey voici celle qui s'amuse à se vêtir comme une moldue et sa copine traîtresse à son sang ! – s'écriait l'un d'eux en nous pointant du doigt.

Nous nous regardions puis décidions de les ignorer ce qui leur donnait malheureusement plus de courage. Quand nous passions à côté d'eux, celui qui avait parlé m'empoignait le bras. Rien que ce contact me rendait furieuse.

\- Lâches-moi rapidement si tu ne veux pas qu'il n'y ai de blessé. – le menaçais-je calmement. Il y eut une lueur craintive dans son regard mais bien sur vu que ses petits copains observaient la scène, il ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Il resserrait sa poigne et je m'apprêtais à lui asséner un profond _doloris_ quand j'entendais.

\- Que signifie tout ce bruit ? – demandait Severus d'une voix menaçante mais mon camarade et moi ne détournions pas le regard l'un de l'autre. Personne ne lui répondait et la tension était toujours palpable.

\- 15 point en moins pour notre maison. Je vais vous apprendre à répondre quand je vous parle. – dit-il en avançant mais l'un des garçons s'avançait en disant.

\- Il n'y rien professeur… Nous discutions juste. N'est-ce pas Rémi ?

Ledit Rémi lâchait brusquement mon bras tout en gardant le regard remplit de frustration sur ma personne.

\- Déguerpissez avant de récolter des retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste. Seul Cami restait, toujours apeurée. Je me tournais vers elle en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- Vas-y Cami, tout va bien maintenant arrêtes d'avoir peur comme ça. Tout est fini. – essayais-je de la rassurer.

\- Au contraire, tout viens de commencer. – me répondait-elle en se retirant pour aller je ne sais où mais pas en direction de la salle commune. Je soupirais, impuissante face à ses inquiétudes.

\- Vous souhaitez rester planter là, Miss ? – me demandait Severus.

\- Non professeur Rogue. – lui répondais-je en entrant dans sa salle de classe. Il suivait le pas. – Qu'avez-vous prévu pour moi ?

Il me regardait silencieusement. Je me construisais un organigramme qui tournait autour de Severus, moi et sa bien-aimée : où était ma place ? En dessous de cette Lily, à ses côtés ou au dessus ?

Puis l'altercation avec les trois saligauds m'avait tapé sur les nerfs et avec ces nouvelles pensées noires, cela créait un cocktail assez explosif.

\- Que s'est-il passé dans le couloir ? – m'interrogeait-il.

\- Rien d'important. J'aurais pu m'en débarrasser, je ne suis pas en sucre. – lui répondais-je froidement. – Que dois-je faire ce soir ? J'aimerais rentrer rapidement.

Je sentais sa frustration de là où j'étais mais je n'en avais cure.

\- Nettoyez ces chaudrons. Sans magie évidement. – me répondait-il finalement en me jetant une brosse à mes pieds. J'ouvrais mes yeux en grand.

\- Comment osez-vous ? – m'indignais-je.

\- Vous voulez travailler. Je vous donne du travail. – dit-il en prenant place à son bureau.

\- Même mes esclaves ne nettoient pas comme ça ! … Trouvez-moi autre chose. – le grondais-je mais il me regardait insensible à mon indignation. – Quoi ? C'est une vengeance ? Parce que tu voudrais pouvoir me contrôler, voler à mon secours tel un preux chevalier mais que tu réalises que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ?! Que je n'ai besoin de personne ?!

\- Tu as manifestement besoin d'aide psychologique mais là n'est pas la question. – il se levait pour venir se placer juste devant moi. – Je veux que tu obéisses à mes ordres. Tu es surement quelqu'un d'important chez toi mais entre ces murs c'est moi qui dirige. Dans cet établissement tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une élève obéissant au doigt et à l'œil à son professeur. – murmurait-il le regard devenant plus dur à chaque mot prononcé. J'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes mais je me faisais violence en m'abaissant pour ramasser la brosse.

\- Compris professeur. – lui répondais-je irritée par ma voix tremblante.

Il restait quelques temps interdit en me regardant frotter rageusement le premier chaudron répugnant. Si je pouvais frotter sa face de rat de cette façon, cela me soulagerait grandement.

Je repensais à ma discussion avec Camilla un peu plus tôt dans le parc. Les mangemorts sont des êtres dépourvus de sentiments, froids et à l'esprit tordus. Ils sont manipulateurs et semblent détruire tout sur leur passage. Ils savaient mentir quand la situation l'exigeait. J'étais maintenant convaincue que c'était ce qu'il avait fait avec moi durant tout ce temps. J'essuyais rapidement une larme rebelle et frottais plus rudement les chaudrons jusqu'au dernier. Une fois terminée, je remarquais les multiples blessures sur mes mains. Il avait réussi à faire de moi son esclave. Je venais à son bureau pour déposer la brosse et sortais sans un mot pendant qu'il corrigeait des copies.

Ce scénario durait toute la semaine jusqu'au vendredi où je frottais un énième chaudron. J'avais tellement hâte que me dernière retenue se termine que je frottais les chaudrons avec une vitesse inégalable. Une fois le dernier chaudron nettoyé, je lâchais tout pour me diriger vers la sortie mais quand je voulais ouvrir la porte celle-ci résistait. Ne voulant pas utiliser ma magie, je me retournais vers Severus en attendant qu'il daigne lever son regard vers moi.

Il poussait un long soupire comme si toute la terre entière comptait sur lui puis me fixait de son regard impénétrable.

\- Sait-tu seulement que je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Rebekah ? – me demandait-il.

\- Je le sais. Vous êtes le professeur Rogue. Vous n'avez rien d'un ennemi, vous représentez juste l'autorité en ces lieux. – lui répondais-je calmement.

\- Rebekah je –

\- Sauf votre respect, professeur, je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié de m'appeler par mon prénom. Vous êtes et resterez mon professeur jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité. Et ça rien ne pourra le changer. – le recadrais-je directement. – Pourriez-vous ouvrir cette porte s'il vous plait ?

Il restait assit à me regarder, son regard devenu plus expressif. J'en profitais pour lui témoigner dans mon regard tout mon amour pour lui. Parce que c'est fini, je ne tomberai plus.


	11. Deuil

J'étais tranquillement dans mon lit, je feuilletais un magazine de maquillage professionnel moldu en regardant les nouvelles tendances pour cet été. Ma marque préférée venait tout juste de sortir une nouvelle palette de fard à paupière que j'avais hâte de commander. Je m'imaginais déjà appliquer les couleurs chaudes sur mon visage quand j'entendais Camilla rentrer dans le dortoir.

\- Tu es encore dans ton lit, toi ?! – s'écriait-elle, me faisant grimacer.

\- Hmmm.

\- Tu gâches ton samedi, regardes il est déjà 14 heures et tu n'es même pas descendu pour manger. Tu comptes déprimer toute la journée c'est ça ? – me demandait Cami.

\- Hmmm.

Elle soupirait puis se jetait sur mon lit, enfin sur moi.

\- Écoutes Bekah. – commençait-elle en retirant le magazine de mes mains. – Je sais que tu as passé un mauvais mois suite à tes retenues avec ton-

\- Avec mon professeur de potion. – la coupais-je.

\- Euuh oui, voilà. Donc que dirais-tu d'aller faire une petite promenade, histoire de prendre l'air et de te changer les idées ?

\- Je me changeais déjà les idées avant que tu n'arrives pour ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de mon lit.

\- Tu vois ?! – criait-elle une fois de plus en me pointant du doigt.

\- Ranges-moi ton doigt je t'en prie. D'ailleurs il serait temps de te faire une petite manucure tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oh tais-toi vermine ! Tu vois bien que tu entames la deuxième étape de la D.A.

\- Mais naaan je ne suis pas encore en dépression amoureuse. – lui disais-je en reprenant violemment mon magazine.

\- Mais si ! Tu étais en pleine étape de la dévastation. Tu débutes le sevrage, là.

\- Tu as fait des études de sociologie ? – lui demandais-je ironiquement. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de méditer sur ses paroles. – Mais tu as raison, il est temps de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. On sort ce soir.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement. – lui répondais-je. – Malfoy m'a encore invité à une soirée qui aura lieu ce soir. J'avais une nouvelle fois décliné son offre mais cette fois il serait bien d'y aller. Accompagnes-moi aux cuisines, j'ai une petite faim.

\- Je t'ai ramené du pain de la grande salle. – m'annonçait-elle en sortant des tranches de sa poche. Je la regardais avec stupeur.

\- J'ai une tête de pigeon ? – lui demandais-je. Elle rangeait alors les petits pains en haussant les épaules.

Je faisais rapidement ma toilette puis je pris le livre que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque qui ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité. Nous sortions pour me nourrir. Arrivées au sous-sol, j'ordonnais un repas bien garni aux elfes de maison. Je mangeais tranquillement tout en me remémorant l'altercation que Camilla et moi avions eu il y a un mois avec les trois Serpentards.

\- Camilla, as-tu l'identité des trois bouses de dragon qui nous avait agressé ? – lui demandais-je

\- Oui, il s'agit de Niles Hanley, Alex Sykes et Rémi Lafington.

\- Hmmm. Bon travail, ma petite.

\- J'ai autre chose à t'avouer... Ceux sont eux qui ont agressé William. - lâchait-elle en gardant les yeux sur son dessert.

\- Eh bien il seront doublement punis. - déclarais-je calmement.

Une fois le ventre rempli, nous faisions un tour à la bibliothèque pour rendre le livre emprunté puis direction la salle commune. Elle était remplie mais je pouvais apercevoir la tête blonde au loin. J'allais à sa rencontre avec Cami.

\- Salut Malfoy. – le saluais-je. Il se retournait en même temps que ses amis, surprit.

\- Jackson. Tu as finalement réfléchis à mon invitation ? – me demandait-il en haussant les sourcils avec son air arrogant.

\- Eh bien oui. – il parut encore plus surprit – je viendrai ce soir avec Camilla.

\- Alors je vous attendrai ici ce soir à minuit. – me répondait-il en bondant le torse. Je m'approchais de lui pour lui murmurer :

\- Essaie de faire venir Niles Hanley, Alex Sykes et Rémi Lafington. J'ai une surprise pour eux mais ça reste un secret entre nous bien sûr.

Je le sentais frissonner mais je n'y faisais guère attention. Il hochait la tête.

\- A ce soir Drago. Je peux t'appeler Drago n'est-ce pas ?

Second hochement de tête. Je lui souriais de toutes mes dents pour la première fois puis je retournais au dortoir avec Camilla. Pour nous occuper jusqu'au dîner, je lui faisais sa manucure. Assez satisfaite de ses faux ongles je les lui colorais en bleu et bronze en dédicace à son amant Serdaigle. Entre temps j'avais décidé d'être plus gentille avec lui car il sera certainement mon beau-frère d'ici peu. Pour ma part je me colorais mes ongles en argenté.

L'heure du dîner vint et nous allions manger dans la grande salle. Lockart nous rejoignait peu après. Aujourd'hui, je décidais de faire le premier pas.

\- Bonsoir Lockart. – le saluais-je poliment.

\- Bonsoir Jackson. – me répondait-il l'air de rien avant d'embrasser Cami sur la tempe.

Instinctivement je regardais vers la table des professeurs. Il était là, entouré du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Trelawney qui essayait de le caresser. Il s'écartait d'elle comme si elle avait la gale puis me regardait soudainement. Je détournais tout aussi rapidement les yeux puis commençais à dîner silencieusement en écoutant les deux tourtereaux discuter de tout et de rien.

A la fin du repas, nous quittions Lockart qui nous avait raccompagné jusqu'à notre salle commune. C'était devenu qu'il nous raccompagne depuis que sa bien-aimée lui avait racontait notre altercations avec nos chers patriotes.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez sortir par les temps qui courent ? – nous murmurait-il, semblant légèrement angoissé.

\- Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas vraiment une cible par rapport à certaine personne et puis ne t'en fait pais je vais veiller sur ta copine. C'est ce que je fais depuis déjà des années.- le rassurais-je. Il me regardait surprit. – Bah quoi ?

\- Non … c'est que… c'est la première fois que tu parles autant. Tu es sur que tout va bien ? – se moquait-il. Je lui envoyais mon regard le plus noir et entrais dans la salle commune suivis de Cami.

Je voyais les trois garçons qui nous avaient provoqués dans un coin de la salle mais je ne m'attardais pas sur eux. J'aurais tout le temps de les torturer ce soir s'ils viennent. Surtout qu'ils pensaient surement que j'avais jeté l'éponge après quatre semaines passées. Mais il n'y avait rien de mieux que de passer à l'offensive à cet instant précis. Quand les proies pensaient qu'elles étaient tirés d'affaire et qu'elles se retrouvent piégés, affaiblis et ne comprenant pas ce qui leur arrivaient.

J'ai aussi laissé Parkinson dans l'attente mais elle semblait quand même plus futée que les trois gorilles du bas. Depuis son attaque, elle reste constamment entourée et ne cesse de me lancer des regards suspicieux. Même si nous n'avons jamais été proche, le fait de partager le même dortoir depuis six ans lui a permit de me cerner bien plus que je ne le pensais. J'allais donc passer au plan B et attaquer de front. Ce soir.

Arrivées au dortoir Camilla commençait déjà à ouvrir nos malles et à tout sortir.

\- Doucement Cami, nous avons toute la soirée pour nous préparer ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit descendre à minuit.

\- Fais ce que tu veux mais moi je tâte déjà le terrain, j'ai tellement hâte de m'amuser.

\- Il est vrai qu'un peu d'amusement ne fera de mal à personne. – marmonnais-je- Commences à regarder si tu veux mais moi je vais reprendre mes recherches sur mes pouvoirs donc pas de bruit. – la menaçais-je.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrait sur Parkinson et ses copines. Quand elle réalisait ma présence, c'était déjà trop tard pour elle.

\- Stupéfix – lançais-je tendant ma baguette vers elle. Je regardais ses copines. – Sortez. Il est inutile de vous prévenir de ce qu'il arrivera si vous parlez à quelqu'un de ce qui se passe ici.

Elles partirent sans demander leurs restes.

\- Bien bien bien… qu'avons-nous là Camilla… Un petit insecte sous nos pieds. – parlais-je en avançant vers ma future victime. J'insonorisais la porte. – Pas la peine de faire connaissances donc nous allons directement passée au moment tant attendu. – lui disais-je narquoisement. J'annulais mon stupéfix et levais ma baguette pour la désarmer sans difficultés.

Elle restait scotché au sol, n'osant pas bouger. Elle soutenait mon regard, voulant surement montrer à quel point elle était forte. J'insonorisais le dortoir d'un geste de main nonchalant.

\- S'il te plaît… Tu… Tu vas payer ça – Commençait-elle.

\- Parce qu'en plus de ça tu me menace ? – rigolais-je en pointant ma baguette vers son petit corps. – _Endoloris_.

La malheureuse s'écroulait au sol en hurlant à plein poumon. Elle ne devait pas être habituée à en recevoir on dirait. Tant mieux. Je la regardais se tordre.

\- Rebekah ! C'est assez ! – râlait Cami.

\- Restes en dehors de ça tu veux ? Tu n'as qu'à essayer tes vêtements dans la salle de bain parce que je n'en ai pas encore terminé avec elle.

Elle fit léviter sa malle puis s'engouffrait dans la salle de bain tout en bougonnant. Je levais les yeux au ciel puis me concentrais sur le microbe qui bavait au sol.

\- Il faut tout d'abord que tu comprennes à qui tu as affaire ma petite. – commençais-je en m'accroupissant devant elle. Je voyais ses larmes couler. – J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trop laxiste ces derniers temps alors laisses-moi remettre les pendules à l'heure. – je lui prenais le visage entre ma main en forçant mes ongles dans ses joues. – Je ne suis pas tes copines qui t'obéissent aveuglément, je ne suis pas aussi clémente que Camilla. Donc tu t'en es prise à la mauvaise personne. Je vais devoir te corriger comme une enfant Parkinson. _Endoloris_.

\- Aaaaah ! Je t'en prie arrêtes ! Aaaaah – hurlait-elle à plein poumon.

\- Je n'arrêterai pas tant que je serais sur que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas la victime mais le bourreau. – Je métamorphosais ma baguette en couteau et le plantais dans sa cuisse. Je fermais ensuite les yeux en lançant un sort de guérison sur la blessure. Je recommençais plusieurs fois le même scénario jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance. Je regardais l'heure : 22 heures. Je la laissais au sol toute guérie pour aller me préparer.

Je fouillais mollement dans ma malle légèrement irritée de ne pas avoir pu approfondir mes recherches. Je sortais un long top transparent vert claire que j'allais porter avec bien sur un soutien-gorge noir vu que le haut était en résille jusqu'à mi-mollet. Ne soyons pas trop révélatrice. Pour le bas, je choisissais un mini short en jeans bleu clair taille haute et déchiré au niveau des poches.

Place au maquillage maintenant. Je sortais une de mes palettes pailletée puis fonçais dans la salle de bain où je retrouvais Cami qui cherchait encore comment se vêtir.

\- J'ai eu le temps de torturer la petite durant presque deux heures que tu n'as toujours pas avancé. Tu sais que ce n'est pas encore ton mariage ?

\- Je ne sais pas quel vêtement inaugurer avec tous les achats qu'on a fait aux Pays-Bas ! C'est horrible…

\- Ok montres-moi ce que tu as.

Il s'en suivit de nombreux essayages durant une heure en passant par les jupes, les combinaisons mais je lui choisissais finalement une mignonne petite robe rayé verticalement en bleu et blanc. Elle était moulante mais sans décolleté.

\- Merci, merci et encore merci ! Je ne m'en sortais pas toute seule. Passons au maquillage, il est presque 23 heures 30 !

\- Malfoy Junior attendra ma petite. Nous sommes des femmes, il comprendra.

Je faisais d'abord un smokey eye à Camilla qui me prit plus de temps que prévu car elle était juste énervante à bouger toutes les cinq minutes. Quand elle fut prête je passais à mon maquillage : je faisais d'abord mon teint puis mis de l'argentée sur mes paupière en dégradé avec du noir. Je jetais un regard à ma montre : 00h15. J'appliquais rapidement un rouge à lèvre noir.

\- Allons-y Cami. – lui disais-je en sortant de la salle de bain pour aller enfiler mes cuissardes à sangles croisés.

Nous descendions les escaliers et tombions sur Drago accompagné comme d'habitude de ses deux acolytes. Ils nous regardaient bouche bée. Drago n'était pas mal non plus.

\- Les trois garçons sont-ils à la fête ? – lui demandais-je sans détour.

\- Normalement oui. Ils ne sont pas au dortoir.

\- Bien monsieur le Préfet. Allons-y. – répondais-je, en attrapant son bras tendu.

J'avais vraiment l'impression de traverser tout le château avant d'arriver devant un tableau qui était en réalité une porte. Nous entrions et la musique frappait dans mes oreilles. Je prenais la main de Camilla et laissais les garçons en plan avant d'aller au bar pour enchaîner quelques verres.

\- S'amuser n'est pas seulement boire de l'alcool, Bekah ! Allons danser ! – me criait Cami.

\- Laisses-moi me mettre bien et on dansera toute la nuit si tu veux ! – lui rétorquais-je en avalant le liquide cul sec. La sensation de brûlure à la gorge me faisait du bien. J'en commandais un cinquième. Là j'étais bien. Je me mettais à la recherche des trois vermines qui nous avaient provoqué mais je ne les voyais nulle part.

\- Allons danser maintenant. – lui disais-je en l'empoignant pour aller au milieu de la piste.

Même s'il faisait sombre, je distinguais quelques visages de Gryffondors comme le binoclard et le rouquin. Toutes les maisons étaient réunies. Je me mettais au milieu de la piste avec Camilla et me déhanchais sur le rythme entraînant de la musique. Je ne voulais plus penser à mes problèmes : mes pouvoirs à peine contrôlables, cette guerre qui arrivait à grand pas, Severus…

Je m'amusais comme une folle avec Drago qui m'avait rejoint. Mais toute chose avait une fin. J'entraînais Drago en dehors de la piste de danse.

\- Alors où sont les trois gars ? – criais-je à son oreille pour qu'il m'entende à travers la musique.

\- Je les ai vus au coin de la salle !

\- Ok j'ai une dernière mission pour toi.

\- Je ne suis pas ton homme de main, Rebekah.

\- Certes mais crois-moi j'en sais assez sur toi pour que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil. Ne m'oblige pas à être déplaisante. – le menaçais-je. Nous nous regardions en chien de faïence un instant puis il fut le premier à craquer.

\- Il y a une pièce juste à côté sur la droite. Rejoins-moi dans cinq minutes.

\- J'aime mieux ça. – concluais-je en retournant sur la piste le temps qu'il fasse son travail.

Une fois le temps écoulé, je suivais les indications de Malfoy Junior. J'ouvrais la porte avec méfiance, ne sachant pas ce qui m'attendait réellement. J'entrais dans la pièce sombre.

\- Lumos. – murmurais-je.

Je voyais clairement les trois bouses de dragon attachés l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu as ce que tu souhaitais. – déclarait posément Drago en entrant dans mon champ de vision.

\- Oui. Tu peux disposer, je m'en sortirai pour la suite.

\- Bien sûr. Mais il faudrait qu'on ait une discussion dans mes appartements à la fin.

\- Il me semble que je te dois bien ça.

Il me remit les baguettes de mes prisonniers puis s'en allait sans se retourner. Un sourire vint se dessiner sur mon visage. J'allais m'amuser en prenant tout le temps qu'il faudra.

C'est une fois fatiguée et complètement satisfaite que je décidais de laisser les trois garçons qui avaient reçu la raclée de leurs vies. Je n'y étais pas allée de main morte avec eux, alternant entre doloris et boxe française. Ça m'a fait un bon entrainement de corps à corps.

Exténuée, je décidais d'aller chercher Camilla pour qu'on puisse rentrer mais je ne l'a trouvais nulle part à la soirée. Bizarre. Elle a dû rentrer en ne me voyant plus sur la piste. Je voulais donc sortir pour rentrer à mon tour mais une main me retenait. Je me retournais pour voir Crabbe me regarder avidement. Dégouttant.

\- Que veux-tu ? – l'interrogeais-je directement.

\- Drago t'attend dans ses appartements de préfet. – m'informait-il avec un air espiègle. Ne me dites pas qu'il pense qu'il y aura quelque chose entre Malfoy et moi ?

Quoi qu'il en soit je me détachais sèchement de sa main moite puis allais en direction du dortoir pour déchirer la page du grimoire qui m'intéressait. Le dortoir était silencieux et tout le monde semblait dormir à poings fermé. Camilla y compris. Une fois bien pliée et calée dans mon soutien-gorge, je me mettais en route pour les appartements de Drago en faisant bien attention à ne pas me faire prendre. Je toquais puis attendais dans le froid des cachots qu'il daigne ouvrir cette foutue porte. Ce qu'il faisait deux minutes après. J'entrais en le poussant sans ménagement.

\- Depuis quand fait-on attendre une femme devant sa porte aussi longtemps, Malfoy ? – l'agressais-je en allant m'asseoir sur son canapé tout à fait confortable.

\- Depuis que je reçois des menaces de celle-ci. Menaces dont j'aimerais vérifier le fondement. Allons dans ma chambre, je ne suis pas tout seul dans ces quartiers je te rappel.

\- Ah oui, tu les partages avec Granger c'est vrai. D'ailleurs comment se passe cette cohabitation ? Assez bien j'ose espérer.

Il me regardait d'une drôle de façon, ne sachant visiblement pas comment prendre mes remarques. Il finit par me désigner sa chambre d'un mouvement de main et je le suivais, en confiance. C'était moi qui avais les cartes main.

\- Bien. Tu m'as apparemment convoqué. Que veux-tu savoir ? – lui demandais-je en prenant mes aises et en m'asseyant sur son lit aux couvertures en soie vertes.

\- Pourquoi adopter un tel comportement ? Nous étions pourtant bien parti pour nous entendre Jackson.

\- Que veux-tu, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on souhaite dans la vie. Alors Malfoy Junior souhaite se rebeller et pactiser avec les sangs de bourbe maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas eu dans ta petite vie d'être chéri et gâté pour que tu fasses cela ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait mes mots, je voyais son teint déjà bien clair devenir livide. Il ouvrait la bouche pour la refermer l'instant d'après.

\- Écoutes, Malfoy je t'aime bien donc je souhaite faire un marché avec toi. Tu me rends un dernier service et tu auras mon silence sur cette affaire. – lui déclarais-je posément.

Il semblait encore choqué de mon annonce donc je faisais une pause le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Il reprit visiblement l'usage de ses membres car je le vit tenter de prendre sa baguette mais d'un informulé, je la lui confisquais. Je me levais du lit et posais les mains sur les hanches.

\- Ça ne sert strictement de tenter quoi que ce soit sur moi Drago. Je te déconseille de me mettre à dos. Et surtout en ce moment avec la guerre qui arrive…

\- …

\- Si tu réfléchissais un minimum tu devrais te demander comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas encore dénoncé, non ? La réponse est que je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de cette guerre ! Je n'accorde aucune importance aux sangs de bourbes tout comme aux sangs purs. Je suis totalement neutre alors je n'aurai aucune satisfaction à te dénoncer. – lui expliquais-je calmement. Il y eut un silence durant lequel il semblait analyser la situation. Finalement il soupirait, l'air las.

\- Quel est ton service ? – me demandait-il en m'assassinant tout de même du regard.

\- Débrouilles-toi pour me traduire correctement ce rituel ancien en toute discrétion. – lui indiquais-je en retirant le bout de papier de ma poitrine pour le lui remettre.

\- Et c'est tout ? – me questionnait-il, incrédule.

\- C'est tout ce que je te demande, tu vois je ne suis pas si compliqué… Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. – lui disais-je en m'avançant vers la sortie.

\- Non attend… Tu peux rester.

\- Je ne demandais pas du tout à rester tu sais. – le contrais-je légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- Il va être bientôt 5 heures du matin. Tu prendras mon lit et j'irai sur le canapé du salon. Mais avant, je souhaiterais juste t'expliquer mon revirement concernant cette guerre… - se confiait-il le regard neutre.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier envers moi Drago. Nous sommes tous les deux de la même maison et ça me suffit pour savoir que tu as pris cette décision car tu es rusé, déterminé. Tu as vu les différentes possibilités qui te permettaient de vivre ta vie comme tu l'entendais. Nous faisons tous cela alors je ne me permettrai pas de te juger, sois en certain. Maintenant, il est vrai que je suis exténuée dans tu me feras le plaisir de sortir de ta chambre. – concluais-je en souriant légèrement.

Il semblait réellement stupéfait par ma tirade. Nous restions quelques instants à nous observer puis il finit par quitter la chambre après un hochement de tête. Sans ma poser plus de question, je lançais un sort à la porte afin de bloquer l'accès, je retirais mes cuissardes avec mes vêtements pour ne rester qu'en sous-vêtements. Je rentrais sous la couette et l'instant d'après j'étais dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillais le lendemain en entendant des bribes de discussion. Je distinguais une voix d'homme ce qui me mettait la puce à l'oreille. Je me réveillais totalement et me redressais pour prendre connaissance de l'endroit qui n'était visiblement pas mon dortoir. Je soupirais lourdement en me remémorant la nuit dernière. J'enfilais le plus rapidement possible mes vêtements d'hier et mes talons puis sortais de la chambre de préfet.

Je tombais alors sur une scène dont je n'aurais jamais cru assister. Granger et Malfoy se querellant comme un couple. Une fois avoir pris conscience de ma présence, ils stoppèrent leur disputes et il y eut un profond malaise. Je pouvais voir les larmes couler sur le visage dévasté de Granger et l'irritation à peine masquée sur le visage de Malfoy Junior.

\- Alors c'est elle ?! C'est avec elle que tu m'as déshonoré ?! – s'écriait Granger en sanglotant.

Ni Drago ni moi ne pouvions démentir quoi que ce soit car quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Quelle heure était-il au juste ? La Gryffondor prit l'initiative d'ouvrir la porte et je pouvais voir Severus derrière celle-ci. La préfète lui disait bonjour avant de courir en direction de sa chambre et de claquer la porte ce qui me fit gémir de douleur.

\- Ma tête… Quelle heure est-il Malfoy ? - demandais-je en me frottant le crâne, espérant atténuer la douleur.

\- Il est dix heures. – me répondait-il en rentrant dans la chambre de Granger surement pour démentir les faits.

Il ne réalisait pas qu'il me laissait seule avec l'homme que je voulais éviter à tout prix. Il était toujours sur le pas de la porte et semblait vouloir me transpercer avec son regard ce qui me mettais encore plus mal à l'aise. Je me faisais violence pour avancer vers la sortie, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus dans cette situation assez surréaliste.

\- Excusez-moi professeur, j'aimerais passer. – lui disais-je en posant mon regard partout sauf sur lui.

\- … Vous n'avez visiblement pas passé la nuit dans votre dortoir. Dans mon bureau, sur le champ. – murmurait-il en m'empoignant le bras pour me traîner jusqu'à son bureau.

Merde. Merde. Merde et re merde. Nous arrivions bien trop tôt à mon goût dans son bureau. Il ouvrait la porte qui menait à ses quartiers privés et me jetais sans ménagement à l'intérieur ce qui me fit tomber au sol, n'ayant pas un bonne équilibre avec mes cuissardes. Il allait me payer ça. Je me relevais rapidement et lui tournais le dos. Je l'entendais se servir un verre d'alcool et le reposer durement sur la table.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre Drago et toi ? – me demandait-il d'une voix à l'apparence sereine.

\- …

\- Répond-moi. Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? – se répétait-il.

\- …

\- Que t'ai-je fais qui méritait une vengeance pareil, Rebekah ?

\- Vous vous obstinez toujours à croire que vous êtes mon centre du monde. C'est affligeant. – répondais-je d'un ton glacial.

J'entendais son verre se briser et je ne résistais pas à l'envie de me retourner pour le voir assis à son fauteuil, la main ensanglantée. J'hésitais à m'approchais mais restais finalement à ma place. Je devais rester forte et assumer ma décision. Je ne devais pas replonger à la moindre faille trouvée.

\- Professeur, j'aimerais rentrer à mon dortoir. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche après cette nuit passée dans les quartiers de votre filleul. – le provoquais-je volontairement.

\- Tu es ridicule. Tes tentatives pour me faire croire que tu n'es qu'une fille de joie sont médiocres.

\- Qui de nous deux est le plus ridicule en cet instant ? Laissez-moi rentrer et restons-en là, voulez-vous.

\- Pas avant de m'être expliqué avec toi. – dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

\- Est-ce mon professeur qui s'exprime ou est-ce l'homme à qui j'ai renoncé ? – le questionnais-je, en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux en silence. Je pouvais voir son désespoir mais rien ne viendra influencer mon jugement. Mais étant donné qu'il ne me laissera jamais sortir sans une explication, j'entreprenais la conversation.

\- Bien je vais m'adresser à toi Severus. Ça sera pour la dernière fois et j'aimerais que pour une fois, tu respectes mon choix. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passée entre nous, j'ai essayé de me persuader que tu n'étais qu'un menteur, un escroc... mais à chaque fois que je trouvais un argument pour appuyer ces pensées, il y avait toujours un contre-argument. Je... Je pense que nos sentiments sont en accord et je pense que je ne pourrai jamais me défaire de ce lien qui nous unit. Mais pourquoi se déchirer pour une histoire qui ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue ?

\- C'est la vision que tu as de nous, Rebekah ? – soufflait-il en me fixant, toujours assis sur son fauteuil.

\- Tu … Tu es un amour impossible. Honnêtement je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à éprouver ces sentiments pour un autre homme un jour. Mais c'est ce que j'espère en tout cas. Nous ressentons surement la même chose l'un pour l'autre mais il y a une chose nous fait défaut : une confiance inébranlable. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Tu es tellement énigmatique… J'ai l'impression que tu me caches des centaines de choses et chaque jour je me demande ce que je vais encore devoir affronter avec toi…

\- Tu savais que j'étais un homme difficile.

\- J'aurai pu gérer ce point Severus. Ce n'est pas ça le plus gros problème…

\- Alors parles-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! – s'emportait-il d'un coup en s'avançant vers moi.

\- Moi aussi je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec toi ! Et le pire c'est que j'aimerais tellement t'en parler mais je n'ai aucune confiance en toi !

\- Si c'est au sujet de tes capacités , tu peux être transparente avec moi.

\- Non ! Non ! C'est plus profond que ça ! – criais-je en me détestant pour ma voix tremblante.

\- Rebekah, j'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde que je n'arriverai à rien si tu restes autant braquée sur toi-même. Et-

\- Et si je te demandais juste de ne pas participer à cette guerre ? Que dirais-tu ? – le coupais-je, en espérant entendre la bonne réponse.

\- … Pourquoi demanderais-tu cela ?

\- …

\- Rebekah ?

\- Pour rien. Oublies ce que je viens de dire. Bonne journée. – lui répondais-je en essuyant une larme rebelle.

Je partais à une vitesse éclaire sans prendre en compte ses appels au loin.

Je rentrais au dortoir, encore plus fatiguée qu'avant. Je regardais Camilla se réveiller doucement. Serait-il capable de lui faire du mal à elle aussi, une traître à son sang ? Était-il attaché à moi au point de laisser tomber son "maître" ? Sa communauté ? Moi j'en étais capable.

Mais peu importe. Je ne voulais plus avoir à me torturer l'esprit, je devais me focaliser sur mes pouvoirs et c'est tout.


	12. Révélation

J'étais sous la couette dans mon dortoir comme d'habitude à paresser avec Camilla. Nous étions pourtant en milieu de semaine. Jeudi après-midi pour être exacte mais depuis ce matin, les élèves avaient interdiction de sortir de leur salle commune.

Apparemment, des mangemorts se seraient introduit au sein de l'école. Selon les rumeurs, ils ont eu le temps de tuer deux élèves et de blesser un professeur avant d'être arrêtés par le Directeur et le professeur Rogue. Si seulement je n'étais pas sûr que ce fût lui qui les avaient fait rentrer ou qu'il était au courant de cette intrusion…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Camilla. Je suis sûr que Lockart se porte à merveille. – disais-je à Cami en lui caressant légèrement la tête.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? – s'écriait-elle, hystérique comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de son compagnon.

\- Hey, j'essaie de te réconforter ok ? – m'offusquais-je.

\- Ouai bah t'es pas douée pour ça. – répondait-elle fermement.

\- … Si encore on connaissait le mot de passe de leur salle commune, on aurait pu y faire un tour en toute discrétion. – soufflais-je, frustrée.

\- Je connais leur mot de passe Bekah. Mais tu n'as pas entendu notre directeur de maison on dirait ? On est interdit de sortir !

\- Et alors ? Les règles ne sont pas faites pour être transgressées ? – lui demandais-je avec un air sournois. – Habilles-toi, nous y allons.

Elle ne lui fallait pas plus de deux secondes pour acquiescer et enfiler rapidement des vêtements chauds. Je mettais une jupe noire taille haute évasée qui m'arrivait à aux genoux avec un pull jaune canari oversize. J'enfilais des bottines noires. Une fois prêtes, nous sortions de notre QG. Heureusement que les Serpentards n'accordent pas tant d'importance à leur camarades.

Nous traversions les multiples couloirs en direction la maison des Serdaigles. Nous essayions d'être les plus discrètes possible en rasant les murs. Arrivées au troisième étage, nous entendions des voix se rapprocher dans notre direction. Je regardais Camilla qui semblait déjà faire une crise de panique. Je lui prenais la main et nous faisions entrer dans le premier placard à balai. Plus les voix se rapprochaient, et plus je pouvais distinguer leurs voix. Le vieux et le balafré.

\- J'ai vérifié au 5eme. Rien à signaler. – informait Lupin au Directeur.

\- Très bien. Allons aider Minerva à renforcer les protections. – lui répondait-il au professeur de DCFM.

\- … Attendez… Je sens quelque chose. Des odeurs.

Les pas s'arrêtaient juste devant le placard. La respiration de Cami devenait beaucoup trop bruyante. Je devais la pincer légèrement pour qu'elle arrête de respirer comme un hippogriffe. Comment pouvait-il nous « sentir » par Salazar ? Je fermais les yeux quand les portes du placard s'ouvraient brusquement. J'espérais que c'était juste un cauchemar.

\- Que faites-vous en dehors de votre salle commune jeunes filles ! – criait le professeur lunatique, semblant en alerte et mécontent.

\- Du calme Remus. Mais il a raison, Misses veuillez nous suivre dans mon bureau immédiatement. – nous ordonnait Dumbledore.

\- Oui Monsieur le Directeur. – lui répondais-je calmement en sortant du placard en entraînant Cami avec moi.

Pendant tout le trajet nous avons eu droit aux remontrances du professeur de DCFM. Une fois arrivés au bureau du Directeur, j'espérais juste avoir une retenu et repartir tranquillement.

\- Veuillez prendre place, Misses. Remus, contactes leur directeur de maison.

\- Bien. – répondait-il en envoyant son patronus. Un loup ? Voyez-vous cela…

Je plongeais dans mes réflexions à propos de son patronus ainsi que ces capacités extraordinaires. Et bien sûr ses sautes d'humeur dont j'avais fait moi-même les frais auparavant. Humm.

\- Souhaitez-vous un bonbon au citron ? – nous demandait le vieux fou.

J'en prenais un en silence. On ne me le demandait pas deux fois. Toujours incapable de dire un mot, Camilla fit non de la tête. Le Directeur était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais la porte s'ouvrait sur le professeur Rogue.

\- Ah Severus, te voilà. Nous avons là un petit souci.

\- C'est ce que je constate. Venez-en aux faits, je vous rappelle qu'il y a beaucoup à faire. – s'exprimait-il d'un ton glacial.

\- Rogue, comme tu peux le voir les élèves de ta maison ont enfreint les ordres. Il en va donc de ta responsabilité de-

\- Je sais qu'elles sont mes responsabilités Lupin. Ces élèves auront ce qu'elles méritent : 20 points en moins chacune et une semaine de retenue avec Rusard. – déclarait-il, toujours froid.

\- Professeur Rogue c'est Rebekah qui a eu l'idée ! Elle voulait aller à-

\- Tiens donc. Depuis qu'on s'est fait prendre tu étais incapable de dire un mot et là tu-

\- Taisez-vous. - me coupait Severus mais je continuais tout de même.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est pour toi qu'on est sorti, sale gnome de jardin !

\- Tu as la taille d'un gobelin et tu oses dire un mot ? – rétorquait-elle.

\- Oh… Espèce de-

\- FERMEZ-LA ! VOUS RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE DE CE QUI AURIEZ PU VOUS ARRIVER SI VOUS ÉTIEZ TOMBÉES SUR DES ENNEMIS – beuglait Severus, l'air fou de rage.

\- De quels ennemis vous parlez ? – chuchotais-je pour moi-même.

\- Que venez-vous de dire Miss Jackson ? – me demandait le professeur Lupin.

\- Rien d'important professeur. Je me demandais juste pourquoi la menace n'avait toujours pas été écartée depuis ce matin. Il est bientôt 18 heures. – lui répondais-je doucement.

\- Elle a été écartée mais nous voulons être sûr de- commençait le professeur Lupin.

\- Cela ne vous regarde en rien. – coupait sèchement Severus, le regard lançant des éclairs foudroyant.

\- Cela nous regarde en tout point vu que notre sécurité est en jeu et qu'ils ont pu avoir trois de nos camarades selon les rumeurs. – déclarais-je sur le même ton.

\- Gardez vos rumeurs pour vous et déguerpissez le planché, jeune insolente.

\- Veuillez cesser toute agressivité. Severus, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour cela. Remus, pourriez-vous raccompagner Miss McQueen dans sa salle commune puis rejoindre Minerva ? – demandait le Directeur.

Le professeur hochait la tête puis faisait signe à Camilla de le suivre. Elle hésitait une seconde à me laisser là mais elle m'adressait un sourire contrit avant de le suivre. C'était toujours elle qui s'en sortait. Voulant sauver ma peau je ne perdais pas une seconde.

\- Ecoutez Monsieur le Directeur. Nous étions vraiment inquiètes pour notre ami William Lockart. Il avait déjà été agressé à cause de ses origines moldu alors quand nous avons appris que trois élèves avaient étaient-

\- Gardez vos sottises pour d'autres. – me coupait une fois de plus Severus.

\- Ce n'était pas à vous que je m'adressais donc si vous pouviez me laisser terminer, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Voyons mes enfants. Pas d'hostilité entre vous. En réalité, je ne vous ai pas gardé ici pour vous parler de cela.

\- … Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je ici ? lui demandais-je en plissant les yeux, devenue méfiante.

\- Détendez-vous, Rebekah. Je peux vous appeler ainsi ? – me sommait-il pour m'amadouer.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas. – lui répondais-je en piochant dans son bol à bonbon pour en prendre deux à la fois. Quand je stressais, j'aimais manger.

\- Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, je suis d'accord avec Miss Jackson, Albus. Pourquoi sommes-nous là alors que les autres ont besoin de nous ?

\- Ils pourront se débrouiller sans nous. Viens t'asseoir Severus. – ordonnait-il d'un ton plus dur que la normale. Une fois assit, le Directeur reprit.

\- Je souhaitais vous parler de ceci, Miss. – déclarait-il en sortant la page du rituel que j'avais remis à Malfoy Junior. Un traître jusqu'aux os.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? – demandait Severus.

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde. – répondais-je un peu trop rapidement.

\- Il s'agit là d'un rituel ancien. De la magie ancestrale visant à sauver une vie humaine. Où l'avez-vous eu, Miss Jackson ? – me questionnait le vieux. Il remit le rituel à Severus qui l'étudiait attentivement.

\- Je vous parlerais de tout ce que vous voulez si vous sortez le professeur Rogue de votre bureau. Je n'ai toujours pas compris sa présence ici.

\- On ne vous demande pas de comprendre, on vous demande de la fermez et de répondre aux questions. – m'assénait le dit concerné.

\- Vous êtes malin, vous. Comment voulez-vous que je réponde aux questions si je dois en même temps rester silencieuse ? – répondais-je avec mépris.

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous mais il va falloir mettre vos rancœurs de côté car j'ai une confiance infinie en Severus. Et je sais pertinemment que vous avez besoin d'aide, Miss Jackson.

\- Et si je n'ai pas confiance en lui ? Ou en vous ? – soufflais-je.

\- Il va falloir faire avec. Croyez-moi : nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.

\- … Si vous l'avez entre vos mains, cela signifie que Malfoy Junior vous l'a donné. Ce qui signifie encore qu'il est en relation étroite avec vous. Il doit avoir une confiance assez grande pour vous remettre ce bout de papier sachant ce qui l'attendrait par la suite. Il vous l'a dit n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il m'a effectivement parlé de votre menace de divulgation. – m'avouait-il calmement en caressant sa longue barbe.

\- Bien. Je ne peux donc que constater votre insensibilité face aux conséquences qui s'abattront sur lui. Vous savez, j'ai rencontré sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange… Elle n'a pas l'air bien commode. Et vous allez le sacrifier juste pour un bout de papier ?

\- Je ne vais pas le sacrifier comme tu dis. Monsieur Malfoy ne m'a pas parlé que de vos menaces. Il m'a avoué qu'il croyait en vous. Qu'il croyait que vous aussi vous vouliez la paix entre le monde moldu et le monde magique. Je me souviens de votre ami William Lockart dont vous m'avez parlé : il n'est pas un sang pur. Je sais aussi qu'en dehors de lui, vous êtes bien entouré de sang-mêlé et cela ne semble pas vous déranger.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Vous m'espionnez ?

\- Je veux dire par là que je suis le Directeur de cette école. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe entre ces murs que ce soit dans le corps enseignant ou pour chaque élève. – me répondait-il totalement sérieux.

Je me tournais involontairement vers Severus. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air surprit pour ces sous-entendu nous concernant. Lui en avait-il vraiment parlé ? La dernière fois où il m'avait surprit à la porte du bureau de Severus, je pensais que je me faisais juste des idées... Dans quel intérêt aurait-il fait cela ? Je reportais mon attention sur mon ennemi actuel.

\- Est-ce une menace ? Parce que je-

\- Ceci n'est pas une menace Miss Jackson. Je souhaitais juste mettre en lumière votre réelle personnalité. Je sais que vous avez bon cœur.

\- Apparemment vous savez déjà tout donc pourquoi me retenir plus longtemps ?

J'entendais le ricanement du professeur Rogue à mes côtés, visiblement amusé.

\- Pourrais-je récupérer la page de mon grimoire ? – lui demandais-je en tendant la main vers lui.

\- Non. Je souhaiterais l'étudier plus attentivement. – répondait Severus d'une voix sans appel.

\- ... Bien. Monsieur le Directeur, avez-vous d'autre question ?

\- Pas pour l'instant. Mais gardez en tête que nous voulons juste t'aider.

\- Faux. Vous voulez vous servir de moi comme vous le faites avec Drago. Je ne tomberai pas dans votre stratagème, je suis plus futée que lui.

\- Par les temps qui courent, il est bon de distinguer l'ennemi de l'ami.

\- Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis neutre comme vous l'avez bien deviné. Je refuse de m'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit.

\- Pour l'instant. Vous vous rendrez compte que pour vouloir protéger ceux qui nous sont chers, nous avons tous à faire des choix. Severus, voulez-vous raccompagner Miss Jackson ?

\- Il me semble qu'elle est assez grande pour retrouver son chemin.

\- Elle est sous ta responsabilité. Et puis tu t'en voudrais toute ta vie s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. – rajoutait-il, le regard joueur. Il était complètement sénile.

\- Cessez vos blagues de mauvais gout. Allons-y. – déclarait-il en rangeant la page du rituel dans sa robe et en sortant du bureau. Je le suivais en silence.

Une fois dans les cachots à quelques couloirs de la salle commune, je l'agrippais par la manche et entrais dans une salle de classe poussiéreuse. J'insonorisais la pièce.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Rend-moi la page du rituel, s'il te plait.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis non.

\- Le grimoire appartient à ma famille depuis des générations. Il est hors de question que cette page soit entre les mains de n'importe qui !

\- Je suis n'importe qui ?

\- … Tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire, ne compliques pas les choses Severus.

\- Ce rituel a-t-il un rapport avec tes capacités hors normes ?

\- …

\- Je prends ça pour un oui.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester loin de moi ?

\- Si j'avais pu le faire, crois-moi que je l'aurai fait. – m'avouait-il, l'air totalement sérieux.

\- Hum. D'ailleurs tu n'avais pas l'air surprit quand le vieux fou a avouer tout savoir pour nous. Pourquoi ? - le questionnais-je en essayant d'ignorer les palpitations de mon cœur rebelle.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis d'avoir confiance en moi au sujet du vieux fou. Aussi, j'essaye de prendre en compte tes volontés. Tu ne veux plus rien venant de moi mais laisses-moi te montrer mes souvenirs et je te laisserai faire ta vie loin de moi.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela ? – lui demandais-je, méfiante.

\- Tu avais raison. Ce qui nous faisait défaut était notre manque de confiance l'un envers l'autre. Mais laisses-moi une chance d'être totalement transparent.

\- … Tu serais prêt à me laisser entrevoir toute ta vie ? Tous tes secrets d'espion en tant que mangemort tout en sachant que je pourrai en jouer ? – le questionnais-je, incrédule.

\- Oui. – déclarait-il, le visage totalement sérieux.

\- Je… Ok, mais avant dis-moi si Lockart se porte bien. – demandais-je en posant mes mains sur les hanches.

\- … Il est en sécurité. Les deux élèves ayant été tués étaient des Poufsouffle qui vagabondaient dans le château hier soir. Le professeur Chourave est blessé.

\- Ok. Bien, tu peux me montrer tes souvenirs. – soupirais-je, vaincue.

Il s'avançait en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur ma tempe.

 _Je me tenais sous un arbre en dehors de Poudlard. Des chuchotements attiraient mon attention, je me dirigeais donc vers eux pour découvrir deux enfants assis de l'autre côté du tronc d'arbre. Une petite rousse avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux._

 _Le cadre changeait et je pouvais cette fois distinguer le décor : la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Je pouvais apercevoir un adolescent toujours aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux sombres. Il fut rejoint par une jolie jeune fille rousse. Je pouvais ressentir l'amour qui émanait du garçon pour cette fille._

 _Cette fois j'étais dans le parc. J'observais une scène tout à fait révoltante : le même adolescent suspendu en hauteur subissant les moqueries de ses camarades. Heureusement que la rouquine volait à sa rescousse. Celle-ci fut remerciée par une insulte de la part de mini Severus._

 _Plus tard je le voyais se faire imprégner de la marque à son avant-bras. Je sentais son désespoir et sa noirceur. Une prophétie._

 _La vision s'arrêtait pour en laisser voir une autre : la rouquine morte dans les bras de Severus. Une profonde tristesse me submergeait et je ne pouvais empêcher une larme de couler._

 _Je me tenais aux côtés de Severus qui assistait à un viol groupé de mangemort._

 _Par la suite, je fus de retour à Poudlard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je vis la promesse qu'il avait faite concernant Potter. Le début de sa repentance._

 _Je fus projetée dans un autre cadre beaucoup plus récent : je me voyais être observée par Severus. Nos rencontres. Le sentiment de plénitude que je lui faisais ressentir. Notre moment intime…_

 _Nos disputes. Le soir du bal, ses sentiments grandissants jours après jours._

 _Le deuil de sa copine rousse. Je le voyais ranger sa photo. La libération._

 _De retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Severus lui avouant qu'il voulait tout me dire concernant sa couverture. Dumbledore le dissuadant._

 _Fin du décor._

Je reprenais les pieds sur terre, légèrement essoufflée. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits sous son regard intense. J'essuyais les larmes qui avaient coulés malgré moi.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… - lui avouais-je d'une voix larmoyante.

\- Je ne te demande pas de parler mais de m'écouter. – répondait-il – Je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots donc je serai bref. Avant de te fréquenter, je n'envisageais pas une seule seconde à quoi ma vie pourrait ressembler après la guerre. Une fois ma mission accomplie, que me resterait-il ? Puis je me suis posé cette question il y a peu et la réponse s'est imposée dans mon esprit comme une évidence. C'est pourquoi je décide de te faire confiance.

Je voulais placer ma tête sur son torse et sentir les battements de son cœur. Je voulais juste l'enlacer et profiter de l'instant présent avec l'homme que j'aimais. Je voulais sentir son parfum boisé.

Je voulais tellement de chose… mais avant tout, je devais me remettre les idées en place. Je préférais garder ce que j'avais sur le cœur encore un peu plus longtemps.

\- Nous devrions y aller, tes collègues doivent surement se demander où tu es et c'est pareil de mon côté. – annonçais-je en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

\- … Je vois. – soufflait-il, visiblement irrité avant de se retourner pour sortir mais je pus le retenir à temps.

\- Attends ! Je ne refuse pas tes… sentiments. C'est juste que j'aie besoin de bien assimiler les choses. Alors, je vais retourner à la tour de Serpentard et réfléchir à ta situation qui est bien plus compliquée que je ne le pensais et toi tu feras ce que tu as à faire sans te poser trop de question. Et surtout, essaie de te reposer car ta mine est affreuse aujourd'hui. – ajoutais-je en posant mes mains sur ses joues creuses pour caresser ses cernes.

\- Mon apparence m'importe peu, tu devrais le savoir. L'heure du dîner approche. Je te raccompagne, allons-y. – répondait-il tout en ouvrant la porte pour m'inciter à sortir.

\- Oh mais j'avais bien compris, ne t'en fais pas. Mais malheureusement pour toi, je compte prendre soin de toi dans un futur très proche. – rétorquais-je en le frôlant pour sortir de la salle.

Nous entamions la marche dans le silence. Nous avons pris peu de temps pour arriver au QG des serpents. Avant de rentrer, je me tournais vers lui.

\- J'espère que le temps sera notre allié pour cette fois. – lui disais-je en lui adressant un sourire révélant l'écart entre mes dents.

\- L'espoir… C'est un sentiment que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis des années. – me répondait-il avant de faire demi-tour pour aller je ne sais où.

J'entrais dans notre QG pour monter rapidement au dortoir où je retrouvais Camilla sur mon lit. Nous étions seule, les filles devaient donc être dans la salle commune. Je la poussais sans ménagement avant de me coucher tranquillement.

\- AIE ! MAIS CA NE VA PAS ?

\- Tais-toi, Judas. – lui assénais-je, encore vexée de sa trahison.

\- Mais arrêtes, tu sais bien que je gère très mal la pression alors quand j'ai vu ton cher et tendre arriver – j'insonorisais la pièce immédiatement – je savais que tu ne risquerai rien avec lui. Naturellement, j'ai voulue me sauver la mise car c'était moi qui allais ramasser le plus. – se justifiait-elle en haussant les bras.

\- Peu importe, l'affaire est passée donc il ne reste plus qu'à se faire toute petite comme d'habitude. Maintenant laisses-moi réfléchir quelques instants à mon existence. – lui assénais-je en fermant les yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est encore le professeur Rogue ? – me demandait-elle doucement avant de s'asseoir au coin du lit. – Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ? Je ne devrais pas être la seule à confier mes tourments.

\- T'en parler ne changerait strictement rien, Cami. Laisses-moi.

\- Je ne plaisante pas Bekah. Il est bon de se confier et je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu n'aies pas vidé ton sac, ok ?

\- J'ai essayé de l'oublier mais rien n'y faisait. C'est stupide mais… Malgré les choses que nous nous sommes cachés tout au cours de notre histoire, mes sentiments pour lui ne font que grandir jour après jour. Tu sais, j'ai appris des choses horribles à son sujet aujourd'hui. Des choses qu'il a fait dans son passé. Des choses qu'il fait encore aujourd'hui pour rester en vie. J'avais peur de lui parler de mes pouvoirs car je ne voulais pas le perdre, qu'il me prenne pour un monstre. Cela nous a causé du tort à tous les deux mais peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé et peu importe nos efforts pour s'écarter l'un de l'autre, nous sommes attachés.

\- … Attachés ? C'est encore pire que ça, vous êtes complètement mordu l'un de l'autre, Bekah ! Enfin, tu ne t'entends pas parler ? Tu… Wow.

\- N'exagère rien non plus. – la contrais-je en la voyant essuyer une larme rapidement.

\- J'ai une question : penses-tu que ses actions et tes omissions vont laisser des séquelles à votre couple ?

\- Honnêtement, pas de mon côté. Mais maintenant je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Ses actions l'ont mené sur un terrain glissant et je ne peux qu'être spectatrice. C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

Effectivement, je pensais juste qu'il était espion et bras droit de l'hybride homme-serpent mais de ce que j'ai vu, il jouait sur les deux tableaux. Même si je savais maintenant la vérité à son sujet, j'avais de plus en plus peur pour lui.

\- Je vois et je te comprends sur ce point-là. Tu as peur de le perdre avant d'avoir pu lui témoigner tes sentiments. – disait Camilla, le regard bienveillant.

\- … J'ai peur de le perdre avant qu'on est pu s'aimer plus fort. Je pourrais prier tous les dieux, pratiquer toutes sortes de magie pour que le temps ne nous fasse pas défaut. - lui avouais-je en mordillant ma lèvre, peu rassurée par la situation actuelle.

\- Es-tu en réelle incapacité de le sortir de ce « terrain glissant »? – demandait-elle avec le regard rempli d'espoir. Je lui souriais avec tristesse.

\- Et bien… Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans cette histoire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu pourrais surement l'aider ? C'est trop dangereux ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est que… ma famille est impliqué là-dedans et je ne veux pas risquer de faire des dommages collatéraux. Tu ne peux pas comprendre mais saches juste qu'il n'y a qu'une solution pour que je le sorte de ce pétrin.

\- Lequel ?! – s'écriait-elle en se levant soudainement.

\- Je dois le dissuader. S'il m'aime il devrait pouvoir comprendre que je ne veuille plus de ses actions risquées.

\- … Et tu penses qu'il pourrait t'écouter ?

\- Je l'espère. Après tout cela ne fait que quelques mois entre nous. – annonçais-je, les yeux dans le vague.

Nous n'avons pas pu continuer car une fille du dortoir ouvrait la porte.

\- Le professeur Snape nous demande à tous de descendre dans la salle commune. – disait-elle en partant aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Nous nous regardions interdites avant de descendre en silence. La salle commune était remplie et Severus se tenait au centre de celle-ci.

\- Vous êtes surement tous au courant de la perte subite de deux élèves causé par des mangemorts. La menace a été éradiquée néanmoins, nous sommes dans l'obligation de vous renvoyer chez vous pour une durée indéterminée. Le directeur de l'école nous attend dans la grande salle pour nous en dire plus. Veuillez me suivre en silence en dehors de la salle commune. Le Préfet en Chef fermera la marche. – déclarait-il avant de tourner les talons.

Je sentais Cami se tourner subitement vers moi. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Lockart est en sécurité, les élèves étaient des Poufsouffles. Allez viens, ne risquons pas de mettre le professeur en colère. – lui disais-je en l'attirant vers la sortie à la suite du groupe.

Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle en même temps que les autres maisons, nous prenions tous place pour écouter le discours du vieux manipulateur. Il se levait puis s'éclaircissait la voix. Il m'énervait.

\- Suite aux malheureux événements survenus dans la nuit dernière, l'école se voit dans l'obligation de fermer temporairement ses portes. Une lettre a été envoyée à vos tuteurs pour les informer de vos retour. Tout du moins vous savez dans quelle circonstance ces tragiques événements ont été commis : des mangemorts se sont introduits dans le château. Que personne ne soit dupe. Nous sommes en guerre. Ces actes constituent une agression contre nos valeurs, contre notre mode de vie. Veuillez donc rester sur vos gardes à tout moment. Dans cette période difficile, tous les élèves comme tous les enseignants doivent garder leur sang-froid car l'ennemie n'est pas insaisissable. Je vous invite à dîner pour ensuite retourner à vos dortoirs afin de vous préparer pour le départ qui aura lieu demain matin à 8 heures. Bon appétit. – terminait-il en frappant ses mains.

La nourriture apparut et nous mangions dans un silence qui en disait long. Je relevais parfois la tête pour lancer des éclairs au vieux manipulateur qui ne faisait qu'utiliser Severus pour arriver à ses propres fins. Comment pouvait-on sacrifier des gens aussi facilement et se dire qu'on mérite encore de vivre ?

Une fois le repas terminé, Malfoy Junior et Severus nous ramenaient à la tour des serpents à la déception de Camilla qui n'avait pu échanger que quelques mots avec son né moldu. Au moins elle était rassuré, c'était l'essentiel.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, je me dirigeais rapidement au dortoir pour m'écrouler sur mon lit qui me manquera surement.

Où irais-je durant ce laps de temps ? Je pourrais voyager n'importe où mais aucune idée ne me venait à l'esprit…

Franchement, cette fermeture tombait bien car je ne pouvais plus supporter Dumbledore une seconde de plus. Il empoisonnait mon air.

Mais il n'y avait pas que lui. Le fait est que je n'arrivais plus à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées : vu que Severus est un espion, il a surement du parler à Dumbledore de ma famille ? Cela serait tout à fait normal étant donné l'implication de mon géniteur qui visait à accroître l'armée de «l'homme serpent ». Mais s'il a dénoncé ma famille je ne veux pas le savoir. Je resterai spectatrice de cette guerre. Je dois prendre mes distances pour préserver un semblant de paix en moi.

C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormais.

\- Réveilles-toi, Bekah. Il faut s'apprêter et surtout il faut que tu ranges tes affaires.

Je distinguais la voix de Cami au-dessus de moi. Je grognais légèrement puis m'exécutais lentement à la tâche. J'allais faire ma toilette puis choisie de porter une petite robe en velours de couleur verte à col V. Le tissu et les manches longues me tenaient bien chaud. J'enfilais mes bottines à talon noire arrivant à mi- mollet. Le cuir de la chaussure me rendais mal à l'aise mais je décidais d'ignorer cette sensation.

D'un coup de poignet je rangeais toutes les affaires dans ma malle. Je devais faire vite afin de pouvoir rendre visite à Severus. J'allais donc voir Camilla qui s'apprêtait encore dans la salle de bain.

\- Hey… Comment te sens-tu ? – lui demandais-je.

\- Bien ne t'en fais pas. Hier j'ai convaincue William de passer quelques jours à la maison. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser s'en allait sans aucune sécurité.

\- Oh. C'est une bonne chose. – déclarais-je en imaginant le sombre professeur des cachots au bord de la mer avec moi. Improbable.

\- Et toi ? Tu rentres donc chez ton père ? – demandait-elle.

\- Non. J'irai chez Gringotts pour retirer assez d'argent pour un bon voyage puis j'aviserai pour la destination. Je peux avoir un portoloin à n'importe quel moment. Je vais devoir y aller, je dois passer voir une certaine personne. – lui informais-je avant de lui serrer légèrement l'épaule en guise d'au revoir. – On se voit dans le train ?

\- Ok ça à l'air cool. A toute à l'heure, alors. Fais attention.

Je hochais la tête puis sortais du dortoir avec ma malle que j'avais rapetissé. J'essayais d'être la plus discrète possible et il fallut peu de temps avant d'arriver devant ses quartiers où je toquais légèrement. La porte s'ouvrait sur Severus déjà habillé en robe de sorcier. Il paraissait surprit par ma présence quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance et de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer. Je me retrouvais au beau milieu de son salon, ne sachant que dire à par :

\- Bonsoir.

\- … Il est 7h42 du matin, Rebekah. Est-ce que tout va bien ? – me demandait-il, plissant les yeux.

\- Ah euh, oui oui ! En faite, je voulais dire bonjour. Hum.- répondais-je, nerveusement.

\- Bien. Bonjour. – disait-il, d'une voix plate.

Ne sachant pas quoi rajouter, je me mettais à observer la décoration qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Je sursautais au son de sa voix.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? – m'interrogeait-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Euh non. Enfin oui ! Désolée, je suis un peu… enfin je ne me sens pas très bien ce matin. – essayais-je de me justifier.

\- Oui j'ai remarqué. Assieds-toi mais fais vite, je ne voudrais pas que tu rates le Poudlard Express.

\- Je voudrais que tu… Comment dire ? C'est assez bizarre comme situation. – bégayais-je.

Mes mains commençaient à devenir moites. Je pliais et dépliais un bout de ma robe. Il commençait à peine à vouloir s'asseoir que je bondissais sur mes pieds.

\- Désolée, je t'ai fait perdre ton temps. C'était ridicule, je m'en vais. – déclarais-je avant de vouloir prendre la suite.

\- Attends. – demandait-il en se levant rapidement du fauteuil. Je m'arrêtais dans ma lancée. – C'est tous ce que tu avais à me dire ? – me questionnait-il, les sourcils froncés

\- … A vrai dire, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis venue te voir. – avouais-je avec un rire totalement faux. - Je voulais juste te dire au revoir et fais bien attention à toi.

Il semblait m'analyser de la tête aux pieds quelques instants puis il avançait tranquillement. Il me prit par la taille pour me ramener contre son torse. Je n'émettais, bien sûr, aucune opposition quand ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes comme une caresse. Il parcourait le contour de mes lèvres de petits baisers tout en plaçant sa main gauche sur ma mâchoire. A chaque baiser, je me sentais mon corps réagir favorablement et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de suçoter sa lèvre inférieur ce qui semblait avoir un effet sur lui à l'entendre de ses grognements. Je plaçais mes bras autour de son coup et décidais d'approfondir le baiser en introduisant lentement ma langue dans sa bouche. C'était magique. Le baiser se faisait de plus en plus intense et bientôt je me sentais inconfortable dans mon bas ventre. A bout de souffle, j'ai dû me retirer du baiser puis collais mon front contre le sien en reprenant doucement de l'oxygène. Je me sentais bien à ses côtés. C'était ma place à moi. C'était parfait.

\- Tu vas devoir y aller Rebekah… - annonçait-il mais je resserrais mon emprise autour de lui tout en enfouillant mon visage dans sa poitrine.

\- J'ai le droit au bonheur, n'est-ce-pas ? – lui demandais-je.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Alors il faut que tu m'aides. – déclarais-je fermement en redressant la tête pour croiser son regarde sombre qui me faisait tant vibrer. – Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire ça pour moi…

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ? – demandait-il, en plissant les yeux, devenant suspicieux.

\- Emmènes-moi quelque part. N'importe où. – disais-je fermement en plongeant mon regard suppliant dans le sien.

\- Rebekah, tu-

\- Écoutes, Severus je ne vais pas polémiquer durant des heures. Saches juste que je ne me sens bien qu'avec toi et que j'ai affreusement besoin de toi en cet instant… Je me pose beaucoup de questions et tu pourrais m'être d'une grande aide pour connaître l'origine de mes pouvoirs pour ainsi savoir comment les contrôler. Alors, par Salazar Serpentard, emmènes-moi dans un endroit où personne ne pourra me trouver. – râlais-je en plaçant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Il me regardait un instant interdit, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Finalement il hochait la tête. Pff, comme si tu avais le choix mon beau. Je lui montrais toute ma dentition.

\- Nous allons transplaner. – m'informait-il en m'agrippant le bras. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer que nous étions déjà arrivés à destination. J'essayais de faire un pas mais je m'écroulais dans les bras de Severus qui me retenait.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. – lui informais-je avant de me tenir à son bras.

Peu à peu mon étourdissement disparaissait et j'analysais la rue dans laquelle nous avions atterris. Je fronçais les sourcils et me tournais vers lui.

\- Tu es sur que tu ne t'es pas trompé d'endroit ? – lui demandais-je, un peu perdue et dégoûtée par l'aspect crade et abandonné de la rue.

Il ignorait totalement ma question puis commençait à se diriger vers une des nombreuses maisons quasiment identiques. Je le suivais sans faire d'histoire. Il ouvrit la porte de la maisonnette puis me laissait entrer en première. Nous entrions dans le minuscule salon qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Je me tournais vers lui, choquée.

\- C'est ta maison ? – osais-je lui demander en espérant qu'il me réponde par la négative.

\- Oui. – répondait-il, imperturbable.

\- Ok mais tu ne vis pas ici, non ?

\- Quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard, si. - m'informait-il toujours sur le même ton.

\- Ah… - disais-je en observant les nombreux livres qui recouvraient les murs.

Je délaissais mes valises puis allais m'asseoir sur le canapé usé. En face de moi se trouvait une table branlante et un fauteuil délabré.

\- Ça ne doit certainement pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes mais tu prétendais accepter n'importe quel endroit. Alors voici ma maison.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que j'avoue avoir eu l'habitude de vivre dans des places plus… luxueuses. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis tout à fait capable de m'adapter à cet emplacement. – essayais-je de le convaincre tout en essayant de me convaincre moi-même.

\- Bien. Je dois aller faire quelques courses afin de réapprovisionner le stock de nourriture et tout ce qui s'en suit. – expliquait Severus, me coupant dans mon observation.

\- D'accord. Pour ma part je vais ranger mes affaires et me mettre à l'aise. – lui répondais-je en m'avançant vers lui. Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres fines avant de lui sourire. - A tout de suite.

Il hochait la tête avant de prendre la porte. La porte fut à peine fermée que je réchauffais la maison par un informulé avant de visiter le reste de la demeure. J'étais globalement satisfaite car avec un peu de ménage et de lumière, la maison ne sera pas mal du tout.

 _\- Recurvite_.

Ma magie se manifestait dans toute la maison. J'en profitais pour sortir quelques affaires de ma malle pour marquer mon territoire et surtout dans la salle de bain où j'installais ma gamme capillaire et tous mes produits de beauté.

Une fois mon installation finie et le ménage terminé, j'entreprenais de fouiller les placards de la petite cuisine à la recherche de thé. Cela ne pouvait pas manquer. Je faisais l'eau bouillir quand j'entendais la porte s'ouvrir alors j'essuyais mes mains mouillée avant de rejoindre Severus qui était au salon avec les sacs de course. Mon rythme cardiaque augmentait à cette vue. Si seulement l'école pouvait fermer pour toujours, je ne me lasserai pas de le voir rentrer des courses. Pendant qu'il faisait ranger ses achats je m'approchais de lui pour lui enlever sa cape et l'accrocher au porte manteau à l'entrée.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Qu'aurais-tu voulu qu'il se passe dans un supermarché moldu ? – demandait-il d'un ton légèrement hautain en s'asseyant sur le canapé en ouvrant un journal sorcier qui sortait de je ne sais où.

\- Je ne sais pas… Une attaque de mangemort par exemple. – lui répondais-je sur le même ton en m'asseyant le bras du canapé avant de balancer mes jambes sur les siennes.

\- Pas faux même si je pense que j'en aurais été informé. – rétorquait-il en maintenant son journal d'une main pour caresser mes jambes avec l'autre.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… Tu es un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore… Ta vraie allégeance est envers lui. – déclarais-je fermement tout en évitant son regard lorsqu'il abaissait son journal et se tournait vers moi.

\- Oui. Tu sais tout à présent et je sais que ça doit être compliqué m-

\- Oui, c'est plus compliqué mais d'un côté je suis vraiment soulagé de tout savoir. – le coupais-je en élevant les mains. – Je ne voulais plus continuer notre relation justement à cause de ta soi-disant appartenance à Voldemort… Il était trop dur pour moi de t'imaginer faire du mal à des pauvres gens comme Granger. – avouais-je à mon tour.

\- C'est pourtant ce que j'ai dû faire à plusieurs reprises afin de prouver ma loyauté auprès du Lord. – m'avouait-il avec une voix dénuée d'émotion. – Mais depuis quand te préoccupes –tu autant du sort des né-moldu ?- me demandait-il, curieux. Je soupirais avant de retirer mes jambes pour aller m'occuper du thé. Je revenais rapidement dans le salon avec nos tasses puis reprenais ma place.

\- Je ne me préoccupe pas réellement d'eux. A vrai dire, c'est Camilla qui m'a poussée à ne pas rester centrée que sur moi-même. – je prenais une gorgée du délicieux thé à la verveine – Elle… elle compte se fiancer avec son sang de bourbe une fois sa scolarité terminée. Et… j'ai eu peur pour elle. Par les temps qui courent, il n'est pas judicieux de s'afficher avec Lockart surtout qu'il a déjà été agressé dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. J'aimerais tout de même que son vœu se réalise. – me confiais-je, en fermant les yeux imaginant leur couple heureux.

Je le sentais déposer sa tasse de thé et son journal sur la table.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi, moi ? – lui demandais-je en haussant mon sourcil.

\- Que prévois-tu de faire après cette guerre ?

\- Moi ? … C'est la première fois qu'on me pose cette question, tiens.– annonçais-je.

\- Et bien j'attends ta réponse. - me sommait-il.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment intéressant et puis nous parlions d'un sujet plus important. – concluais-je en terminant mon thé.

\- Tu as pu découvrir dans mes souvenirs à quel point j'avais… de la considération à ton égard. Tout ce qui te concerne de loin ou de près m'intéresse. – me rassurait-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux bouclés. Je retirais rapidement sa main puis croisais les bras.

\- … Eh bien j'ai du temps et beaucoup d'argent alors je souhaiterais voyager en premier temps. Je ferai un petit tour du monde d'environ six ou sept mois et je visiterai tous les continents. Par la suite, je suivrai une formation pour devenir briseur de maléfices. Je travaillerai surement au ministère ou je serai employée de Gringotts, qui sait. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en pense que l'Asie serait une bonne destination mais je ne suis pas du même avis pour l'Afrique compte tenu de la température un peu trop élevée. Nous aurons intérêt à avoir une bonne protection solaire. – dit-il d'un air songeur. J'étais bouche bée.

\- Severus…

\- Oui ? – demandait-il en me lançant un regard qui en disait long. Il me déstabilisait encore plus.

\- Tu-tu as dit « nous »… Je veux dire, tu as laissé sous-entendre que nous voyagerons ensemble.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai fait. Je ne vais pas te laissé sillonner le globe sans m'avoir à tes côtés, ce serait de la pure folie. – expliquait-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

\- Tu serais prêt à laisser ton poste de professeur ?

\- Ça a l'air encore difficile à croire mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour assurer ton bonheur, Rebekah. – me susurrait-il. Mon pouvoir remuait légèrement à l'intérieur.

\- Ne dis pas de telles choses Severus… - le reprenais-je en espérant être crédible.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? – me questionnait-il. Sa voix baryton me faisait frissonner.

\- Parce que tu m'empêches de penser convenablement. – lui avouais-je en laissant traîner ma main sur son torse.

Le toucher me procurait un plaisir intense mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Je m'installais confortablement à califourchon et me collais à lui pour respirer son odeur relaxante. Je sentais ses mains posées sur mes épaules qui descendaient lentement le long de mon corps jusqu'à se poser sur le haut de mes cuisses galbées. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser au creux de mon coups et je penchais ma tête pour l'inciter à continuer. Il ne se fit pas prier pour déposer des milliers de baisers jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Il semblait vouloir embrasser toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. C'était léger mais cela suffisait à me rendre humide. Je décidais d'être taquine en frôlant, en mordillant et en suçotant sa lèvre inférieure qui avait besoin de mes soins particuliers. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il fit entrer sa langue en action. Ce baiser était tendre mais d'une sensualité sans pareil et j'espérais lui transmettre mes sentiments à travers celui-ci. Il faisait glisser ses mains expertes sous ma robe et empoigner mes fesses pour me rapprocher encore plus de son corps chaud. Je sentais son érection à travers ses robes alors je rompais le baiser pour échanger avec lui un regard rempli de désir. Sans le lâcher du regard, je prenais appui sur ses bras et entreprenais un langoureux déhanchement. Mon excitation était à son comble et je pouvais aussi constater la même chose de son côté. C'est quand il prit l'initiative de descendre sa main pour la poser tranquillement sur ma culotte humide que tout dérapait.

J'entendais le fracas du grand lustre qui s'écrasait sur la table qui était suspendu juste derrière nous. Je sautais des genoux de Severus en moins de deux.

\- Aaaaah ! – criais-je par surprise. Severus n'avait pas l'air aussi surprit que moi.

\- Tout va bien, ça aurait pu être pire. – annonçait-il.

\- Pire ? Je te fais perdre la tête à ce point ?! – lui demandais-je, perplexe.

\- Oui mais là n'est pas le sujet. C'est toi qui as causé la chute du lustre. – déclarait-il, en m'observant comme si j'étais un spécimen rare.

\- Moi ? Oh non, pas encore… - soufflais-je irritée avant de quitter le salon et de me réfugier dans la chambre à coucher.

J'avais honte de moi. Honte de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler en sa présence et de l'avoir encore mis en danger. Et si le lustre avait été pile au-dessus de nous ? Je dois avoir été maudite dès le ventre de ma défunte mère. La porte s'ouvrait et il vint s'asseoir en bout de lit.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'arrives pas encore à contrôler tes pouv-

\- Mais justement ! Je sais très bien les contrôler ! J'ai réussie à les dissimuler à toute l'école et ce depuis le premier jour où j'y ai mis les pieds, par Salazar ! Le problème c'est toi !

\- Rejeter la faute sur l'autre ne fera pas avancer la situation. – exposait-il, légèrement irrité par mes accusations.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, Severus… A chaque fois que mes pouvoirs se manifestent c'est lorsque je suis submergée par mes émotions. Et quand celles-ci sont trop fortes, voilà ce qu'il se passe : je ne peux plus les contrôler !

\- Calmes-toi, Rebekah nous allons trouver une solution en commençant d'abord par analyser le rituel ancien si tu me le permets.

\- Parce que tu demandes ma permission maintenant ? – demandais-je en haussant le sourcil.

\- Ne sois pas tout le temps sur la défensive. – soufflait-il en se passant une main sur le visage, excédé.

\- Il est de mon plein droit d'être sur la défensive après ton comportement quasi impardonnable dans le bureau de ce vieux manipulateur.- assénais-je en croisant les bras.

\- Je pourrais en dire pareil pour toi. – commentait-il, simplement.

\- Pardon ? – m'offusquais-je en me redressant du lit pour le menacer du regard.

\- Es-tu devenue sourde ?

\- Alors écoutes-moi bien Severus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te laisses utiliser comme un vulgaire pion sur l'échiquier que je vais en faire de même. Personne ne me manipule, c'est moi qui manipule les gens. Ce Dumbledore n'hésiterais pas à vendre pères et mères pour arriver à ses fins et devines quoi ? C'est pareil pour Voldemore. Alors au lieu de suivre bêtement les désirs d'homme vieux sénile, tu pourrais commencer par vivre selon toi-même. Je ne gaspillerai pas ma dignité car je n'en ai qu'une seule. – terminais-je, d'un ton glacial.

Ma remarque fut accueillie par un lourd silence. Quand je réalisais que j'avais dépassé les limites, il était déjà trop tard. Il quittait la chambre sans un mot et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendais la porte claquer.


	13. Bien-être

Ma remarque fut accueillie par un lourd silence. Quand je réalisais que j'avais dépassé les limites, il était déjà trop tard. Il quittait la chambre sans un mot et quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendais la porte claquer.

* * *

Je marchais dans la grande avenue Edinburgh à la recherche d'une boulangerie pour pouvoir manger rapidement et reprendre mon shopping. Une fois la boulangerie trouvée, j'achetais un petit sandwich avant de me poser à l'une des tables.

Je mangeais silencieusement tout en observant la pluie tomber sur les moldus qui couraient pour y échapper. Pathétique. Une fois mon repas terminé, je me remettais à mon activité favorite. J'allais dans un institut de beauté pour me faire chouchouter quelques heures. Une fois mes soins terminés j'entrais dans un magasin réputé pour la qualité de leurs accessoires de maison. A peine ai-je fais quelques pas qu'un vendeur venait m'accueillir avec un air charmeur.

\- Bonjour, Miss. – me saluait-il en tendant les mains pour réceptionner mes sacs remplis des précédents achats. Je hochais la tête en guise de salutation.

\- Je souhaiterais voir les accessoires de maison. – lui annoncais-je.

\- Bien, Miss. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. – me répondait-il toujours en conservant son air séducteur qui ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Il me guidait dans la partie du magasin que je souhaitais voir. Je mettais dans mon panier plusieurs dessous de plat et de verre tardan avec des couverts en argents. Je me retournais vers le vendeur.

\- C'est tout pour la cuisine. Passons aux accessoires pour le salon car il y a beaucoup à acheter de ce côté-là. – lui disais-je en le suivant, déterminée.

\- Vous souhaitez renouveler votre décoration, Miss ? – me questionnait-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- J'aimerais y apporter un peu de couleur. Pourquoi ?

\- Je pourrais vous conseiller sur le design. Après tout, c'est mon travail. – me répondait-il en souriant à pleine dent. Sa chevelure blonde me faisait penser à Malfoy Junior.

\- Hm. J'aimerais rafraîchir mon intérieur tout en conservant mes meubles. Et pour finir avec le salon, il me faudrait des luminaires et une table basse. – expliquais-je en repensant au lustre que j'avais détruit par inadvertance.

\- Très bien. Dans notre magasin, vous trouverez tous les accessoires de qualité écossaise dont il vous faut. Et peut-être bien plus. – m'annonçait-il, aguicheur. Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'en suivit deux bonnes heures d'achats. Chaque pièce de sa maison allait être légèrement revue. A la fin des achats, le vendeur m'aidait à porter tous les sacs jusqu'à une petite ruelle d'où je pouvais rapetisser mes achats et transplaner après qu'il soit parti.

Une fois arrivée à l'impasse du Tisseur, je rentrais rapidement me mettre au chaud.

\- Hooky ! – criais-je.

Un elfe de maison apparaissait devant moi et s'inclinait jusqu'au sol. Severus me l'avait envoyé il y a deux jours après qu'il ait quitté la demeure.

\- Oui, maîtresse ? – couinait-il. Je remettait mes achats à leurs tailles normales.

\- Aide-moi à refaire la décoration. Je fais la chambre et toi tu t'occupes du salon. Si tu as un problème pour monter le lustre ou la table, tu m'apelles– lui ordonnais-je avant de prendre le sac où se trouvaient les affaires dont j'avais besoin.

\- Oui, maîtresse ? - répondait-il en s'inclinant profondément.

La décoration de la chambre fut rapidement réalisé avec les cadres, les rideaux et l'ensemble du lit. Je passais à la salle de bain où j'installais mes porte-savons à côté de la baignoire. Je plaçais mon étagère murale en dessous du miroir pour les remplir de mes produits de beauté. Une fois terminé, j'allais voir comment s'en sortait l'elfe de maison de Monsieur Rogue. Je le voyais finir d'habiller le canapé. Quand j'ai vu le résultat, j'ai été satisfaite de mes achats.

\- Tu as rangé les accessoires de cuisine ? – lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, maîtresse mais… – je me retournais dans sa direction. – le maître ne risque-t-il pas d'être fâché après tout ces changements ? – me questionnait-il, l'air craintif. Je mettais mes mains sur mes hanches.

\- Pour qu'il soit fâché il faudrait déjà qu'il se montre ici. Or il semble m'esquiver depuis maintenant deux jours.- répondais-je avec un pincement au cœur. – Tu peux partir, je n'aurai pas besoin de toi pour le dîner. Tu as fait du bon travail.

\- Bien maîtresse. Au revoir, maîtresse. – répondait-il en s'inclinant avant de transplaner.

Une fois la créature partie, je prenais place sur le canapé avec un généreux verre de vin blanc. Mon palais appréciait fortement son arôme vif et fruité. Je m'en servais donc un deuxième presque inconsciemment. Je soupirais en me disant qu'il fallait que je donne un signe de vie à Camilla avant que celle-ci n'ameute les autorités. Je souriais en imaginant William mal à l'aise à table avec son père. Je me demandais ce qu'aurait fait mon père s'il avait su pour Severus et moi lors du bal. Que lui aurait-il fait ? Car mon géniteur était un brin trop nerveux. D'ailleurs en pensant à Severus : quand comptait-il revenir me voir ? J'avoue avoir eu des propos déplacés mais cela n'excuse en aucun cas sa longue absence. Je terminais mon verre puis m'allongeais. Je m'endormais en me disant que ce canapé avait beau être vieux il était assez confortable.

Je fus réveillée par une caresse agréable sur la joue. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour tomber sur Severus qui était assis à mes côtés et qui me fixait. Je pensais d'abord à un rêve alors je m'étirais paresseusement avant de bailler. Je remarquais que la nuit était déjà tombée.

\- … C'est toi ? – lui chuchotais-je, les yeux papillonnants.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? – demandait-il. Je me relevais et me retrouvais nez à nez avec lui.

\- Non je n'attendais plus personne…

\- Je vois que tu as… mis ta touche personnelle dans cette maison. J'espère que tu sais que tu es ici de façon provisoire ? – demandait-il ironiquement.

\- J'en suis consciente je te remercie. Mais à vrai dire, je pensais que tu ne comptais plus jamais reposer les pieds ici alors j'ai pris mes dispositions. Sois sans crainte, je pourrai tout enlever juste avant mon départ ou encore mieux : je peux t'arranger en partant tout de suite – répliquais-je durement.

\- … Cela semble être une idée judicieuse. – mon cœur se fissurait instantanément – Mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite réellement. – terminait-il en se servant un verre de la bouteille de vin laissée sur la nouvelle table basse. Sa réponse me mis du baume au cœur et je sautais sur l'occasion pour m'excuser. J'allumais les luminaires.

\- Écoutes, je suis vraiment dés- oh Merlin Severus mais tu saignes ! – m'écriais-je en voyant du sang sur son coup et sur son visage. Je me levais pour m'accroupir en face de lui.

\- Ceci n'est pas mon sang, calmes-toi. – me rassurait-il en me regardant de façon curieuse.

\- Tu es sur ? Mais-mais que s'est-il passé ?! - lui demandais-je en le tâtonnant tout de même de part et d'autre.

\- Juste une mission que j'avais à accomplir. Je n'ai pas pu passer ici avant que j'ai terminé celle-ci. – avouait-il, le regard fuyant. Il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Il se nettoyait à l'aide d'un sort informulé.

\- Oh… Me voilà soulagée en partie. Je pensais que tu ne revenais plus à cause de mon comportement grotesque de l'autre jour.

\- Évitons les sujets qui fâchent, veux-tu. Comment as-tu trouvé Hooky ? – demandait-il en buvant son verre de vin.

\- Hm. Bien docile. Mais j'ai décidé de la congédier tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas besoin d'elle pour le dîner. D'ailleurs quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est bientôt l'heure de dîner. Apprête-toi, nous mangeons dehors. – m'annonçait-il avant de se lever pour disparaître dans la chambre à coucher sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Le casse-tête commençait alors instantanément : Comment m'habiller ? Comment me maquiller ? Cheveux naturels ou lissés ? Severus me sortait de mes pensées en sortant de la chambre.

\- J'ai une course à faire. Je viens te chercher dans vingt minutes. – déclarait-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Hey ! Non mais ça ne va pas ? Reviens dans au moins deux heures ! – m'écriais-je, en le voyant disparaître de ma vue.

\- Quarante minutes ! – beuglait-il de son côté.

\- Une heure ! – réclamais-je. Mon hurlement fut accueilli pas un claquement de porte. Je pris ça comme un oui.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, je me rendais dans la chambre à coucher pour sortir toutes mes tenues stylées et hivernal pour ce mois de Février qui débutait tout juste. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure car le choix allait être rude.

Vingt minutes étaient passées et j'hésitais toujours avec trois tenues qui se valaient toutes. Mais au final, j'optais pour la plus simple des trois : une longue robe couleur bordeaux à col montant. Les mailles ainsi que les longues manches étaient en dentelle et la robe devenait évasée à partir de la taille.

J'allais prendre un bain relaxant et en profitais pour tester mon coffret de bain nature à l'huile d'argan. Je savais que je m'étais faite chouchouter plus tôt dans la journée mais lorsqu'on a l'occasion de se faire du bien, il ne faut pas hésiter. C'est sur cette pensée positive que je fermais les yeux pour me détendre dans mon bain mousseux.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sursautais au bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claquait. Je me redressais toute paniquée.

\- Severus ? – m'écriais-je au loin.

\- Pour la deuxième fois, qui voulais-tu que ça soit d'autre ? – me répondait-il.

Je ne répondais rien et sortais rapidement de la baignoire en me séchant. Je m'appliquais de la crème parfumée sur le corps puis mettais ma robe et allais à sa rencontre. Il était debout au milieu du salon. Quand il se tournait vers moi, je pouvais voir son irritation mais son expression s'était vite détendu en voyant mon accoutrement.

\- Severus, je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas encore prête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans mon bain j'ai dû perdre la notion du temps. – lui expliquais-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu es magnifique. – déclarait-il.

\- Oui je sais mais je ne suis ni coiffée ni maquillée alors si tu pouvais-

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ce superflu, tu es milles fois mieux ainsi crois-moi. De plus, j'ai pu réserver une place pour 20h00. Il est 19h53.

Un peu émue je m'avançais vers lui et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la commissure de la bouche. Je lui dis à l'oreille :

\- J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça parce nous sommes pressés – lui susurrais-je avant d'aller chercher mes escarpins dorées. Mais je m'arrêtais d'abord à l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre pour me retourner gracieusement. – Tu n'es pas mal non plus, en fait.

Il avait noué ses cheveux à la nuque et portait un costume trois pièces avec une veste à carreaux. Très élégant. Mais très moldu alors je me demandais où nous allions dîner. Mes poignets et mon buste étant couvert, je ne mettais en valeur que mes mains en plaçant quelques bagues pour faire joli.

Je m'enfonçais dans mes talons or et prenais ma pochette qui était de la même couleur. J'allais sortir de la chambre mais un objet attirais mon attention : l'appareil photo moldu que j'avais acheté il y a peu. Je le prenais et le fourrais dans la pochette avant de rejoindre mon homme préféré.

Nous transplanions jusqu'à atterrir à côté d'un quai. Je le questionnais du regard.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me noyer, dis-moi ? – lui disais-je en rigolant légèrement.

\- C'est exactement ce que je compte faire. – répondait-il le visage sérieux. Je décidais de me prendre au jeu.

\- Si tu te noies avec moi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. – exposais-je le visage tout aussi sérieux.

Il se tournait vers moi en haussant un sourcil puis souris légèrement avant de me proposer son bras que je prenais volontiers. Nous nous dépêchions d'arriver au quai puis il me faisait monter à bord d'un bateau restaurant. C'était une première pour moi. Un serveur venait à notre rencontre et nous fit monter à l'étage jusqu'à notre table qui se trouvait dans un coin reculé. J'appréciais fortement l'aspect luxueux de ce bateau. Nous prenions place puis il commandait une bouteille de vin rouge pour nous ouvrir l'appétit. Personnellement mon appétit à moi était déjà présent.

\- Nous sommes à Lochs en glens. Nous ferons une croisière de deux heures trente. Alors, comment trouves-tu l'endroit ? – me demandait-il en s'adossant sur le dos de sa chaise.

\- C'est la première fois que je dîne dans un bateau restaurant. Et il est magnifique, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir les différents paysages. – lui répondais-je en joignant mes mains sur ma poitrine. – Comment as-tu connu cet endroit moldu ? – lui demandais-je en nous servant le vin.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir faire des expériences. J'étais dans les alentours avant-hier quand j'ai vu ce bateau revenir de croisière. Je me suis donc renseigné puis nous y voilà. – expliquait-il avec un sourire en coin, semblant fier de me faire découvrir cet endroit et il pouvait l'être.

\- Oh… Alors c'est là que tu étais en mission ? – lui demandais-je ne pouvant résister à ma curiosité.

\- Pas de sujet houleux pour ce soir. – bougonnait-il avant d'aligner ses couverts correctement.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un sujet hou-

\- Rebekah, la ferme. – m'avertissait-il d'un ton soudainement brusque et menaçant. Je lui lançais un regard outré. Il soupirait avant d'étendre sa main pour caresser sa mienne. – Désolé. Mais je suis là avec toi pour passer du bon temps et pas pour parler travail. Je passe pratiquement tout mon temps à être quelqu'un d'autre, à jouer un rôle. Ce soir j'aimerais oublier cette partie de mon existence et me concentrer sur nous. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Hm.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que ça sera possible ? – demandait-il en douceur.

\- Oui, bien sûr. – répondais-je en retirant ma main pour boire mon vin. – Ce vin est délicieux.

\- … Ne sois pas vexée.

\- Je ne le suis pas. – mentais-je en reprenant une gorgée. Comment diable faisait-il pour deviner mes émotions ?

Le serveur était de retour pour prendre nos commandes. Je jetais un regard furtif à la carte puis passais ma commande. Severus en fit de même et il repartit, nous laissant dans un désagréable silence. La croisière avait déjà commencée et je me tournais entièrement vers la vitre pour admirer la vue. A un moment, je tournais la tête vers Severus et je constatais qu'il me regardait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne regardes pas le paysage ? – le questionnais-je en penchant la tête.

\- Ce que j'ai sous les yeux est bien plus beau. – répondait-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux sans détour.

\- Quelle mouche t'a piquée, Severus ? As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? – lui demandais-je en rigolant.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier ce qui est beau, c'est tout. Mais je peux tout aussi bien garder ces compliments pour moi si cela te gêne. – me taquinait-il avec un regard espiègle.

\- Oh non c'était juste pour te prévenir…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui

\- Pour me prévenir de quoi ? – m'interrogeait-il.

\- … Pour te prévenir que je pourrais m'y habituer. Tu sais, à toi. Au quotidien. – avouais-je avec maladresse. Je reprenais une gorgée du délicieux nectar pour reprendre contenance. Mais la vérité était qu'il me faisait craquer.- Pourquoi me fais-tu autant d'effet, Severus ?

\- Tu me demandes cela sérieusement ? Parce que c'est aussi la question que je me pose tous les jours . – dit-il en haussant le sourcil.

\- Mais enfin, nous sommes forcés de constater que nous n'avons rien en commun. – expliquais-je en éclatant de rire, me moquant de nous. Quand je terminais de rire, je me rendais compte qu'une fois de plus il me regardait avec cette lueur étrange. Je me réinstallais correctement. – Par Salazar, pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer de cette manière ? – lui disais-je en faisant semblant de bouder.

\- Je ne comprends pas : de quelle manière penses-tu que je te fixe ? – demandait-il, d'un air faussement innocent.

\- Tu sais très bien, au contraire… Tu me regardes comme si j'étais… exceptionnelle. – répondais-je, gênée.

\- Tu as vu juste. Il m'est agréable de passer du temps avec toi. Surtout après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. – se confiait-il calmement.

Nos entrées arrivaient et nous mangions en silence. Une fois mon entrée terrassée, je laissais reposer mes mains jointes sur mon menton.

\- Tu sais, j'ai remarqué des similitudes avec l'endroit où tu te trouvais dans un des souvenirs que tu m'as montré et l'Impasse du Tisseur. Tu habitais dans le quartier étant enfant ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai jamais déménagé car ce n'était pas une nécessité pour moi. Après avoir terminé Poudlard, j'ai directement été embauché par Dumbledore alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais de maison si je n'y suis que deux mois par an. – expliquait-il tout en terminant son entrée.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est compréhensible. C'est la maison où tu habitais avec tes parents ? – osais-je le questionner.

\- Non. Il y avait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenir là-bas.

\- Oh… - disais-je en m'insultant de tous les noms.

\- Et toi ? Je n'ai pas vu ta mère au bal organisé par ton père.

\- Elle est morte. Mais de toute façon, je ne l'a voyais que très peu. Elle était plus avec mes frères et sœurs. – me confiais-je en nous resservant de la liqueur.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce qu'elle ne me comprenait pas. Elle avait donc peur de moi ou plutôt de ce que j'étais capable de faire. Elle m'appelait « monstre » et refusait que je l'appelle « maman ». Elle m'enfermait dans une cage et faisait toute sorte d'expérience sur moi. Lorsqu'elle est morte, nous avons quitté le Congo pour venir s'installer ici en Ecosse.

Le serveur coupait mon récit en venant nous apporter le plat principal. Une fois parti, Severus s'exprimait.

\- Les hommes rejettent souvent ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans la « norme ». A mon avis, l'essentiel est que tu saches qui tu es et que tu t'acceptes… Moi je t'accepte.

\- Et si nous ne trouvons pas de solution ? Pour contrôler mes pouvoirs - chuchotais-je.

\- Nous irons nous enfermer dans une grotte et nous vivrons à l'état sauvage, reculés de tout autre civilisation. – me répondait-il. Il eut pour mérite de me faire rire aux éclats, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu es celui qu'il me faut. – lui annonçais-je en essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée.

\- Ah bon ? Et tu en es sur ? Parce que je t'ai plus fait souffrir que rendu heureuse. – m'annonçait-il.

\- Je suis complètement tombée sous ton charme Monsieur Severus Tobias Rogue. Alors je saurai faire l'impasse sur tes défauts. C'est ce que je fais déjà.

Il y eut un changement dans son regard. Je pouvais voir la rougeur sur ses pommettes et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire une fois de plus.

\- Qu'il y a –t-il d'aussi drôle ? – me questionnait-il, visiblement perturbé.

\- Tu rougis, Severus ? – lui demandais-je tout en sachant très bien la réponse.

\- Bien sûr que non. Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ? – me demandait-il pour glisser sur un sujet moins gênant pour lui.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'on appelle des soins capillaire. Mais je suppose que ça ne te dis rien vu l'état de tes cheveux. – lui répondais-je d'un ton taquin. Il me jetait un regard noir. Je haussais les épaules. – C'est bon détends-toi. Je suis passé à la banque et j'ai fait un peu de shopping plus tôt dans la journée, après je me suis arrêtée dans un institut de beauté moldu. J'ai la peau aussi douce que celle d'un nouveau-né. – lui racontais-je, fière de moi.

\- Passionnant. Je suppose que tu n'as fait que ça durant ces derniers jours ? – me demandait-il d'une voix plate tout en terminant sa dernière bouchée.

\- Hm pas tout à fait mais il est vrai que je suis beaucoup sortie, ne supportant pas d'être enfermée trop longtemps. Je suis allée à la recherche d'endroit sympa à prendre en photo. J'en ai trouvé quelques un que je pourrais te montrer si tu le souhaites. Les boutiques que j'ai dévalisé étaient intéressante. – lui expliquais-je en terminant mon assiette.

\- J'ai vu cela. Tu as complètement changé la maison.

\- D'ailleurs, dis-le-moi si ça te dérange car-

\- Je t'ais déjà dis que je n'étais là que rarement alors non, cela ne me dérange pas. Je faisais cette remarque pour appuyer tes dires.

\- Oh. Eh bien oui je suis… un peu dépensière. Disons que j'aime me faire plaisir et vu que j'ai du temps et de l'argent, je n'hésite pas. Avant je dépensais plus en faisant des voyages mais cela m'a un peu fatiguée. De partir seule. Il n'y avait personne avec qui partager mes découvertes sauf avec Cami bien sûr mais elle, elle a une famille à côté qui attend son retour alors elle se fait plutôt rare durant les vacances. Donc voilà. Mais assez parlé de moi, parlons de toi Severus Rogue.

\- Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a de plus important à savoir sur moi. – me répondait-il en buvant.

\- Non, pas tout. Par exemple, quel est ton plat préféré ? A quoi es-tu allergique ? Quel genre littéraire préfères-tu ?

\- … Ce ne sont pas des questions très importantes. – rétorquait-il.

\- Ça l'est pour moi. – le contrais-je en fronçant les sourcils. En voyant mon irritation, il soupirait avant de se confier.

\- Bien. Je n'ai pas de plat préféré mais j'aime beaucoup le saumon. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je suis allergique au céleri. Pour terminer, j'aime les romans à énigme et à suspense. Sans compter bien sur les livres de science et de culture scientifique.

Le dessert arrivait rapidement et je ne me faisais pas prier pour déguster ma crème brulée au gingembre.

\- Hm. Je dois avouer que mes connaissances en matière de roman sont assez limitées. – soufflais-je.

\- Je ne peux pourtant que te conseiller une bonne lecture. Cela t'accompagnera dans ton développement personnel et te donneras un esprit critique. – m'exhortait-il en prenant une bouchée de sa mousse au chocolat.

\- Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne lisais pas. – lui rétorquais-je.

\- Ah ? Et que lis-tu au juste ? – me demandait-il, intéressé. Je souriais avec de répondre, anticipant sa réaction.

\- J'aime lire la presse féminine car, comme tu disais, cela m'aide dans mon développement personnel. Cela me motive beaucoup. J'aime tout particulièrement les magazines de mode et de beauté car j'aime prendre soin de moi. C'est une lecture qui me correspond. – me confiais-je en terminant mon dessert.

Je levais mon regard dans sa direction et le voyait secoué de spasmes et essayant de contenir son rire, en vain. J'essayais de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur mais je ne pouvais que le rejoindre dans son amusement.

Les moldus disent que toute belle chose a une fin et je voulais bien les croire en cet instant. Le dîner avait été tellement rapide à mes yeux que j'étais surprise quand la croisière prit fin. Severus payait la note puis nous partions. Nous marchions jusqu'à une rue déserte pour transplaner mais n'ayant pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, je le retenais par le bras.

\- Fait-moi encore voyager, Severus. La soirée n'est pas encore terminée. – lui demandais-je avec espoir.

Il me prenait alors par la taille puis nous faisait transplaner à nouveau. Nous atterrissions dans une grande allée étrangement vide. Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension puis le regardais. Il me tendait son bras que je saisissais puis commencions une marche tranquille.

\- Tu trouves que j'ai trop mangé ? Ou bien tu me trouves grosse ?– lui demandais-je en regardant devant moi l'allée montante à l'aspect interminable.

\- … Pardon ? Pourquoi ces stupides questions tout d'un coup ? – rétorquait-il, incrédule.

\- Parce que tu sembles vouloir me faire brûler des calories en m'imposant cette longue marche. – répondais-je en faisant mine de bouder. Je le voyais secouer la tête du coin de l'œil et je souris légèrement face à son exaspération.

Après une longue marche, nous arrivions jusqu'à un petit espace vert. Il n'y avait rien si ce n'était un arbre à tronc épais avec un banc juste à côté. L'endroit n'était pas exceptionnel mais dès que je tournais la tête pour voir le paysage, j'en eus le souffle coupé.

\- Et si nous allions profiter de la vue assis ? Tu semblais être fatiguée de marcher tout à l'heure. – proposait-il.

Je hochais la tête, toujours en pleine contemplation. Une fois assis sur le banc Severus venait poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Je caressais instinctivement sa chevelure de jais en admirant les montagnes élevées au loin et les lochs étincelants. Sans réfléchir, je sortais mon appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment. Je prenais le paysage en photo ainsi que Severus qui avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Grognon ? – le taquinais-je en le reprenant en photo.

\- Je déteste les photos. Et d'où sors-tu ce maudit appareil ? – boudait-il en levant sa main afin de masquer son visage.

\- Désolée. Je l'ai acheté avant-hier dans une boutique moldu et depuis ce jour, je suis à la recherche d'endroit ou de gens à photographier. J'avoue que je ne suis pas une professionnelle mais ce sont des images strictement personnelles alors je m'en fiche un peu de la qualité.

\- Hm.

\- Ne fais pas comme moi.

\- Comment ça ? – demandait-il en ouvrant un œil.

\- Ne dis pas « hm ». C'est moi qui dis ça. Je crois bien que je déteins sur toi mon pauvre Severus. – disais-je en souriant.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai rarement manqué d'autant d'élocution. Je me sens régresser. – disait-il en m'adressant un sourire moqueur. Je lui tapais gentiment le torse.

\- Tu as bien choisis cet endroit, encore une fois. Mais c'est moi qui organiserai la prochaine sortie. – lui annonçais-je en reprenant mes caresses.

\- Qui a parlé d'un prochain rendez-vous ? – me questionnait-il avec un sourire encore moqueur.

\- Je viens d'en parler et de toute façon tu n'as plus le choix maintenant.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. - affirmais-je.

\- Bien.

\- … C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? « Bien » ? – le questionnais-je.

\- Oui.

\- Tu es étrange Severus.

\- Tu l'es tout autant que moi. – me contrait-il.

\- … Nous sommes un couple étrange alors. – déclarais-je en haussant les épaules.

Je sentais ses yeux me fixer mais je ne détachais pas mon regard du beau paysage. J'ai dis qu'on était en couple ?... Vu sa façon de me regarder, je dirais bien que oui. Et puis, il ne semblait pas vouloir me reprendre là-dessus. Je m'éclaircissais la gorge avant de parler.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ?

\- Mon père avait une fois de plus semé le chaos à la maison. Je marchais sans but précis quand je suis tombé dessus. J'avais 12 ans. J'ai passé beaucoup de mes nuits ici depuis ce jours jusqu'à mes 17 ans.

\- Et... Suis-je la seule que tu ai amené ici ? - lui demandais-je, en repensant aux souvenirs qu'il m'avait partagé avec lui et Lily.

\- Oui.

\- Hm... Si seulement j'avais eu un coin comme ça moi aussi. C'est relaxant comme endroit. – lui disais-je avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Il se relevait automatiquement avant de me proposer sa main que j'acceptais. Une fois en face de lui, il embrassait mon front avant de m'accueillir dans ses bras.

\- Rentrons. – me susurrait-il.

Je hochais la tête puis nous transplanions.

* * *

Salut, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Pour les prochains chapitres, j'aimerais mettre en lumière les capacités de Rebekah en plus des secrets de familles qu'elle même ignore mais commence à découvrir. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	14. Questionnement

Le lendemain de la soirée, je me réveillais toute détendue et de bonne humeur. Je tâtais la place d'à côté à la recherche d'une chaleur humaine mais je trouvais la place vide. Où était-il passé encore ?

Une délicieuse odeur venait interrompre mes pensées. Je restais encore quelques minutes au lit avant de me lever pour obéir à mon estomac qui criait famine. Je ne voyais personne au salon mais la page du grimoire qui appartenait à ma famille ainsi que de nombreux livres ouverts se trouvaient éparpillés sur la table basse. Je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension puis continuais ma route jusqu'à la cuisine pour trouver Severus assis entrain de lire son journal. Hooky terminait de poser les derniers plats sur la table et quand il me vit, il s'inclina en couinant :

\- Bonjour Maîtresse. J'espère que Maîtresse se sent bien. Hooky allait venir chercher Maîtresse mais -

\- Bonjour Severus. - Coupais-je l'elfe de maison un peu trop bavarde.

Il hochait la tête en guise de salutation, toujours concentré dans son journal. J'allais m'asseoir tranquillement et commençais à manger en silence. Severus se joignait au repas quelques instant plus tard. Je terminais mes œufs quand il se décidait à prendre la parole.

\- As-tu apprécié la journée d'hier ? - me demandait-il en prenant une gorgée de son thé, les yeux fermés.

\- Bien sur, tu le sais bien. Et toi ? - retournais-je en m'essuyant la bouche avec une des nouvelles serviettes de table bordeaux. Il posait sa tasse et ignorait ma question.

\- C'est bien que tu ais apprécié car aujourd'hui j'ai un nouveau programme pour toi. Plus corsé.

Je repensais au bazar posé sur la table du salon. Je commençais à comprendre là où il voulait en venir. Il était vrai que je lui avais demandé son aide. Le fait de ne plus être seule dans cette histoire me faisait chaud au cœur. Je sentais un léger sourire étirer mes lèvres pulpeuses. J'avais Severus maintenant. Et il m'avait moi.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ? - me demandait-il. Mon sourire s'élargissait de plus bel, laissant entrevoir mes dents du bonheur.

\- Oh rien.

Il levait enfin le regard vers moi, le visage impassible.

\- Finissez de manger. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. - m'informait-il d'une voix sombre.

\- J'ai terminé. Allez-y, dîtes-moi tout. - repoussant mon assiette qui contenait encore du bacon et des champignons.

Il haussait les sourcils en observant mon assiette puis se levait pour sortir de la cuisine avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage et de congédier l'elfe de maison. Il se tournait vers moi avec un air ténébreux.

\- Apprêtez-vous et venez me rejoindre dans le salon. - commandait-il avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Je me dépêchais de faire ma toilette puis de m'habiller d'un top bleu marine et d'un jean blanc avant de le rejoindre. Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon, la table débordante de livre entre nous. Je le scrutais avec impatience.

\- J'ai traduit la page de ton grimoire. - annonçait-il en se frottant le menton d'un air songeur.

\- Tu as réussit ? – le coupais-je, ébahie. Il reniflait en me regardant avec dédain.

\- Il s'agit d'un rituel magique. – avouait-il, ignorant mon commentaire précédent.

\- Hm. Oui, j'avais pu comprendre qu'il était question d'un rituel qui éteignait une vie humaine pour pouvoir en récupérer une autre. Mais je n'avais pas pu traduire le reste. – me confiais-je. – Pourrais-tu m'expliquer le rituel ?

\- Je m'apprêtais à le faire. Ce rituel permet à un sorcier de sacrifier une vie, ou plutôt une âme au profit d'une autre.

-… Tu… Mais ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Aurais-tu eu un accident ou vécu un événement dangereux étant enfant ? – m'interrogeait-il, faisant fi de ma question.

\- Non. Enfin, tu as pu voir dans mes souvenirs que j'ai eu une enfance assez particulière mais à part cela, je ne vois pas d'accident ou Evènement dangereux.

\- Je me souviens d'un de tes souvenirs où tu te tenais devant ta mère qui te traitait de monstre. Tu as ensuite entendu une voix intérieure. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de ta voix. T'en souviens-tu ?

\- Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais je ne pourrais pas te dire à qui cette voix appartenait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés très tôt et que ma mère craignait son propre enfant. Elle me détestait au point de me torturer en faisant toutes sortes d'expérience sur sa propre fille.

Ma confidence était accueillie par un silence pesant. Je replongeais dans mes souvenirs douloureux. Comment pouvait-on enfermer son propre enfant à peine âgé de cinq ans dans une cage, l'attacher comme un prisonnier de guerre et faire d'elle un rat de laboratoire ? Je sentais soudain un toucher sur mon genou. Je baissais les yeux et constatais que Severus s'était déplacé et avait posé sa main moi. Cherchait-il à me réconforter ? Je montais sur ses propres genoux et posais ma tête sur son épaule large. Après quelques minutes, il reprenait son explication :

\- Je te posais cette question car les conditions à réunir pour que le rituel fonctionne sont intrigantes. Le rituel ne peut fonctionner qu'à trois conditions : en premier lieu, les acteurs du rituel doivent être de la même lignée familiale.

\- Donc la personne sacrifiée doit être de la même famille, c'est ça ? – demandais-je, en relevant la tête et en le regardant, incrédule. Il hochait la tête sèchement.

\- Effectivement. La deuxième condition est que celui ou celle qui sera sauvé doit être innocente.

Je me redressais pour mieux le regarder et lui disais :

\- Mais personne n'est innocent. Nous avons tous dit ou fait quelque chose de condamnable, Severus. Peu importe le degré. – murmurais-je, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un secret.

\- Les nouveau-nés sont innocent, eux. – rétorquait-il, avec un regard lourd de sens.

\- Cela voudrait-il dire que-

\- Que tu aurais été un enfant lorsque l'on t'aurait fait participer à un rituel sacrificiel.

C'était la goutte de trop. Je me levais pour aller chercher ma robe de sorcier. J'avais un voyage à faire. Une fois vêtue de celle-ci, j'allais informer Severus de mon départ précipité. Il n'avait pas changé de place. En me voyant arriver, il fronçait les sourcils et me demandait :

\- Où comptes-tu aller ?

\- Chez mon père. – l'informais-je, d'une voix ferme. J'étais décidée.

\- Pourquoi ? – me questionnait-il.

\- Tu le sais bien, Severus. – lui répondais-je durement.

\- Penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit sage de-

\- Je me fiche de ce qui est sage ou pas, j'ai besoin de réponse à mes questions. Et seul lui pourra m'en donner, je suis désolée. – le coupais-je en ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi je m'excusais. Il se levait et vint poser ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Je vois que ta décision est déjà prise. Fais attention. – me sommait-il avant de m'embrasser doucement sur le front.

Je lui donnais un rapide câlin avant de transplaner. Une fois devant le manoir familiale, je saisissais la grille. Reconnaissant ma magie, celle-ci s'ouvrait instantanément. Je pénétrais la demeure en traversant assez rapidement le grand jardin puis venant à la rencontre d'une des esclaves qui m'accueillait à l'entrée. Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas nouvelle, cela m'éviterait de revivre le même scénario que le soir du bal. Plus j'avançais et plus je distinguais son visage. Je marquais un temps d'arrêt : c'était la jeune femme qui avait subi les assauts de Gabriel. Une fois arrivée à son niveau, je m'empressais d'expliquer ma venue pour me débarrasser d'elle le plus vite possible. Le simple fait de la voir m'infligeait des sentiments tels que la pitié et la culpabilité.

\- Allez dire à mon père, Delon Jackson, que sa fille Rebekah est là. Je l'attends dans son salon privé. – lui disais-je avant de la dépasser pour joindre mes paroles aux actes.

Une fois assise sur le luxueux fauteuil dans ledit salon, je commençais à appréhender la rencontre. Par quoi devais-je commencer ? Quelle serait sa réaction face à toutes mes questions ? Aurait-il même les réponses ? J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je sursautais lorsque je sentais le contact venant caresser le haut de ma tête. Je me tournais et voyais mon paternel sourire, semblant amusé par la situation.

\- Eh bien, tu ne m'as pas entendu approcher, Rebekah ? - Demandait-il, d'un air moqueur. Je n'osais pas me retirer de son toucher pourtant désagréable. Comment pouvait-on me caresser comme si on caresser à un chien ?

\- Bonjour père. Non, je ne vous ai pas entendu en effet. - répondais-je poliment.

Il cessait ses caresses douteuses pour aller se servir un verre de whisky à l'extrémité de la pièce assez spacieuse.

\- J'ai reçu un courrier de ton école il y a quelques jours. Le directeur a décidé de fermer temporairement l'école. Je suis surpris de te voir ici. - exposait-il, en me fixant pour m'inciter à annoncer la raison de ma venue.

J'hésitais un instant à le lui expliquer, pesant les pour et les contres. Je me promettais de toujours prendre en compte les conseils de Severus à partir de demain. Mais là, c'est aujourd'hui. Il est déjà trop tard. Avant de lui répondre, je me mettais à dévisager cet homme qui se tenait à l'autre bout du salon. Je n'ai jamais pu le cerner. Etant petite, il avait toujours été plus avenant que mère. Et même aujourd'hui, il alimentait sans cesse mon compte bancaire, je n'ai jamais manquer de bien matériel. D'ailleurs, notre relation ne semble être basée que sur le matériel.

L'année dernière, j'avais lu dans un livre de Camilla que les parents jouaient un jour important dans le développement de la santé affective de leurs enfants. Quand mère était encore de ce monde, il était là mais sans vraiment l'être. Je pouvais l'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir et quand il me voyait, il avait toujours l'air profondément surprit. Comme s'il se rappelait de moi, de mon existence. Puis il m'adressait un léger sourire avant de me caresser le haut de ma tête comme il venait de le faire à l'instant.

D'ailleurs, ce sourire faisait apparemment des ravages dans la communauté féminine. Mon père était ce qu'on pouvait appelé un tombeur de jupon. Peu de temps après le décès de ma mère, il avait déjà trouvé chaussure à son pied. Pour une durée déterminée car il semblait se trouver une nouvelle concubine chaque année.

Du haut de ses 58 ans, il faisait toujours chavirer des cœurs. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait rien à envier aux jeunots.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Père s'impatientait. Je ne lui faisais pas attendre d'avantage.

\- J'ai quelques questions, père. - lui avouais-je, d'une voix posée. Il haussait un sourcil.

\- Et j'imagine que tu es là car personne d'autre ne pouvait y répondre ?

\- Effectivement, père. C'est au sujet d'un rituel magique. Un rituel qui me concerne. - exposais-je en analysant chacun de ses moindre petits mouvements. Il allait boire une gorgée de son verre mais lorsque les mots "rituel magique" sortaient de ma bouche, il semblait se figer une seconde. Puis il bu une grosse gorgée avant de me regarder de haut en bas. Il prit soudain la parole.

\- Tiens donc. Voilà le moment tant attendu. Cependant, je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais découvert si tôt. - disait-il, d'une voix morne avant de venir s'asseoir en face de moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette remarque.

\- Alliez-vous m'en parler un jour ? Étiez-vous conscient de ce que vous m'aviez fait subir mère et vous ? - demandais-je en croisant les bras.

\- Disons que je savais que ce jour arriverait. Et oui, ta défunte mère et moi étions plus que conscient et déterminés à faire ce maudit rituel. - m'expliquait-il sans aucune gêne.

\- A vous entendre, vous trouvez cela normal d'assassiner un membre de la famille, d'imposer un rituel à un nouveau-né, de le torturer sans fin jusqu'à -

\- Tu n'as aucune idée du contexte dans lequel nous nous trouvions à l'époque. Je te conseil de peser tes mots avant qu'un drame n'arrive. - me menaçait-il d'un air sombre avant d'e terminer son verre d'une traite et de reprendre. - la torture est un bien grand mot. Nous cherchions une solution au problème que nous avions crée.

\- Vous... Vous cherchiez à me tuer ? Alors j'étais déjà un problème dès ma naissance ?

\- Décidément, tu ne comprends toujours pas. Sers-toi un généreux verre de whisky car tu vas en avoir besoin mon enfant. - ordonnait-il.

Je ne bougeais pas et continuais de le dévisager, attendant une explication pour ses aveux montueux mais il semblait vraiment attendre que je me serve alors j'allais faire ce qu'il voulait que je fasse et revenais rapidement à ma place sur le fauteuil. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Ta mère était à son cinquième mois lorsqu'on a décelé une anomalie fœtale. Juste avant elle avait contracté une infection qui était potentiellement dangereuse pour toi. Tu as été contaminé mais les medicomages nous disaient que seul le temps pouvait guérir cette infection. Chaque mois nous retournions les voir en espérant une bonne nouvelle, qu'il nous annonce que tu ne sois plus malade et que tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Mais au contraire, la maladie semblait prendre le dessus et arrivé au huitième mois les medicomages nous ont avoués que si la grossesses arrivait à terme, tu ne ferais pas long feu. Nous avions déjà connaissance de ton sexe, nous t'avions déjà nommé. Accepter de te perdre était inconcevable. Alors nous avons chercher un moyen de te garder en vie par tout les moyens. Ce fut Estelle qui trouva cette unique solution à notre problème. Et au même moment de ce drame, il y avait une femme qui s'appelait Désirée, une cousine de ta mère. Son prénom était sur toutes les lèvres de notre famille. Elle avait commit un crime contre nous, sa propre famille en fraternisant avec un ennemi voisin. C'était un crime qui était passable de mort. Il faut savoir qu'à l'époque, chaque famille se faisait juste soi-même. Chaque affaire se réglait en famille. Sans équivoque elle a été jugée coupable pour cette trahison car elle avait été s'adonner avec eux à une magie interdite de notre communauté. La nécromancie . Cette femme avait déjà était retrouvée en compagnie de l'ennemie auparavant. Elle était une récidiviste et on le lui avait déjà amputé une oreille pour cela. Cette fois là, son sort ne pouvait être que le mort. Quand nous avions eu connaissance de sa sentence, Estelle arrivait à terme. C'est là que l'idée du rituel refaisait surface et nous avons saisis notre chance. Une chance de t'avoir à nos côtés. Nous avions fait ce qui avait à faire. Nous l'avons sortis de sa prison là où elle attendait son sort avec impatience, nous l'avons séquestré dans notre propre demeure. Et quand le moment était venu, nous avons pratiqué le rituel.

Il marquait une pause, semblant plonger dans ses souvenirs. De mon côté, je me rendais soudain compte que j'avais retenu mon souffle durant tout ce temps. Je me pinçais discrètement la cuisse pour savoir si tout était bien réel. C'était le cas. Il reprenait ses aveux.

\- Au début, tout allait bien. Nous étions des parents de cinq enfants, comblés. Cette histoire était derrière nous. Et puis des signes ont commencé à se faire voir dès l'âge de tes deux ans : c'était beaucoup trop tôt et beaucoup trop intense, sauvage. Le temps n'arrangeait pas les choses car plus tu grandissait et plus tes sautes d'humeur devenaient fréquentes. Comme un enfant de ton âge sauf que tout tes caprices, toutes tes sautes de colère engendraient des conséquences beaucoup trop importante. Des fois il pouvait t'arriver de parler seule et quand nous te demandions à qui tu parlais, tu nous répondais souvent que tu parlais à une dénommée Désirée. Tu étais devenu incontrôlable et le jour où tu as blesser grièvement Sarah, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de t'éloigner de tes frères et sœurs. Et de faire des expérimentations pour trouver une solution.

Il me fixait d'un air imperturbable. J'étais abasourdit par cette histoire. Mon histoire.

\- Aviez-vous essayé d'annuler les effets du rituel ? - murmurais-je, en déviant son regard scrutateur.

\- Nous avons essayé de trouver un autre rituel permettant d'annuler le précédent. Nous avons tenté des sorts, des potions, nous avons voyagé partout dans le monde pour trouver des spécialistes capable de nous aider. Mais rien. Nous repartions toujours à zéro. Cette situation a causé beaucoup de dégâts dans notre foyer. Je ne reconnaissais plus ta mère. Elle s'était complètement renfermé et il n'existait plus qu'elle et ses recherches. Elle ne s'alimentait plus, dormait peu voir pas du tout et elle ne cessait de se lamenter en jurant que tu n'était pas sa fille et qu'il fallait te retrouver. Elle avait même délaissé le reste de la fratrie pour ne se consacrer qu'à toi. Et elle ne me reconnaissait plus non plus. J'avais tout simplement une autre manière de réagir au fléau qui s'était abattu sur notre famille.

Je me levais et serpentait le vaste salon en me passant les mains dans les cheveux. Non. Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être vrai. J'arrêtais mes va et viens pour me tourner vers lui.

\- Vous mentez. - déclarais-je d'une voix calme en apparence. Il eut un air moqueur.

\- Tu aimerais que je mente ? A quel propos ? - demandait-il. Je me rapprochais de luis.

\- Ni Estelle, ni vous-même ne m'avez aimé depuis le jour me ma maudite naissance. - lâchais-je, en le fusillant du regard. Nous nous regardions en silence. Cela durait quelques minutes.

\- Qu'espérais-tu trouver en venant ici, mon enfant ? - me questionnait-il.

\- La vérité.

\- La vérité ? Ou bien ta vérité ?

\- La vérité, Delon. - son regard s'assombrissait suite à mon appellation. Il n'était pas digne d'être appelé "père". Il m'agrippait brusquement le bras pour me rapprocher de lui et me dire froidement.

\- Donc je suis censé te dire que nous sommes les vilains méchant de l'histoire, que c'est nous qui avons terrorisé toute la famille et que c'est moi qui ai assassiné ta mère ?

Je me figeais instantanément à ses mots tranchants. Je levais le regard vers lui et lui demandais de répéter.

\- Tu as bien compris. Comme je l'ai déjà évoqué, ton pouvoir se manifestait de plus en plus régulièrement et de façon explosive. Quand tu as eu huit ans, nous devions rénover notre demeure environ deux fois par semaine tellement tes démonstrations de magie était importante. Tu parlais sans cesse à cette Désirée et tu ne suivait plus aucun de nos ordres. Pour le dire clairement Rebekah, tu étais une menace. Et selon Estelle, les menaces devaient être éradiquées. Pour elle, tu n'avais jamais été sa fille, la fille qu'elle avait tant voulu chérir qui germait dans son ventre n'était plus dès l'instant où le rituel s'accomplissait. Alors elle avait prit la décision de te supprimer. Mais, en t'analysant durant toutes ces années j'ai compris l'erreur qu'elle avait commise. Elle a voulu te tuer à l'aide de sa magie. Mais la tienne était beaucoup plus puissante. Et pour avoir été témoin de la scène avant de sombrer, je l'ai vu lancer l'impardonnable dans ta direction mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Une lumière verte plus dense se retournait contre elle. Et c'était la fin.

Je haletais, choquée de sa confession. Je sentais les larmes couler le long de mon visage sans que je puisse les arrêter. Il ne se préoccupait pas de mes états d'âme et terminait sa confession.

\- Au début, c'était dur. Dur de continuer à vivre. Dur de te voir de la même façon qu'avant. Et puis j'ai compris. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas toi qui l'avais tué. C'était elle et moi qui l'avions fait dès lorsque nous avions pris la décision de réaliser ce rituel. Comme quoi la magie est à double tranchant. - terminait-il avant de me lâcher le bras.

Je perdais instantanément mon déséquilibre et tombais au sol en sanglotant de façon pathétique. Je le sentais s'éloigner de moi pour sortir du salon alors je me redressais pour lui poser ma dernière question.

\- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que Estelle avait commit une erreur en essayant de me tuer en ayant recours à la magie... Regrettes-tu qu'elle ait raté son coup ? - l'interrogeais-je d'une voix tremblante avant de renifler misérablement.

Il me regardait un instant, complètement stoïque. Son regard ne reflétait rien. Le néant. J'étais incapable de deviner à quoi il pensait. Puis il sortait silencieusement du salon en fermant la porte.


End file.
